


Трудно быть свахой. Новый уровень

by Prim_Dor_A



Series: Сваха [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Mysticism, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_Dor_A/pseuds/Prim_Dor_A
Summary: Скотт вполне удачно выступил в роли свахи для своих… ладно, для своей матери и Питера Хейла. Но теперь перед ним стоит более трудная задача – помощь понадобилась его лучшему другу.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Обоснуй… Дорогие мои, а оно вам надо?  
> Стайлза в этом фф зовут Деайним (знаю! - Мечислав его зовут, НО) – просто давайте дружно считать, что фантазия у матушки Стайлза была очень и очень хорошая.  
> Шериф Стилински носит имя Джон (не могу привыкнуть к имени "Ноа" - вспоминается Ноа Беннет из "Героев") + интересные подробности из его биографии.  
> О! И еще кое что - это первая попытка написать слэш - не судите меня слишком строго.   
> Некоторые читатели могут счесть, что Стерек - уже банально и уже было, ну что же - это, действительно, так. Но все же я за это взялась.  
> POV частичный - встречаются отрывки от третьего лица - специально это не помечено, но внимательный читатель поймет все сам.

До чего же я люблю свою семью – это просто словами не передать. Говорят, пять минут смеха продлевают жизнь на час. Сегодня утром я и продлил жизнь себе и маме.

А все началось с того, что Питер попытался вести себя, как образцовый отец. Он спрашивал об успехах в школе и спорте, интересовался моими отношениями с Эллисон, пытался давать советы. Честно, мне было немного смешно, но я не стал ему ничего говорить – пусть потренируется на мне, прежде чем они с мамой своего ребенка заведут. Отцом я его, правда, только один раз вслух назвал – на большее меня пока не хватило. Но я стараюсь – мысленно, правда.

Так вот, с утра пораньше я спустился на кухню. Родители – а теперь только так – мирно сидели и пили кофе. В общем, гармония и идиллия. А я с некоторых пор обнаружил в себе склонность к дурацким розыгрышам и детским выходкам – наверное, от па-а-апочки передалось. Воздушно-капельным путем. 

И вот сидят они, значится, завтракают – а вокруг тишь да гладь, да божья благодать. Не порядок. Срочно нужно напакостить, ибо жизнь не должна быть медом. Благостно улыбаюсь, подхожу к маме, обнимаю ее, целую в щеку, здороваюсь. Все как и всегда. А затем… затем подхожу к Питеру и проделываю с ним то же самое – привет, говорю, папочка, как спалось? 

Питер давится кофе, натужно кашляет, а я ему еще и помощь предлагаю, словами: «Что такое? Может, тебе по спине постучать? А то так и загнуться недолго». Он машет головой и отходит к двери. Насилу избавившись от кофе в верхних дыхательных путях, он с возмущением сморит на меня. Минутная пауза. А затем не выдерживает мама – она просто взрывается звонким смехом. Смотрю на обиженно-возмущенное лицо Питера и тоже покатываюсь от смеха. 

Переведя обиженный взгляд с мамы на меня, он не выдерживает – усмехается и садится обратно за стол. 

Ну что же, этот раунд остался за мной.

Правда вечером он снова заявился ко мне, но на сей раз, хвала богам, не стал вести себя как курица-наседка.

\- Я понял, что ты хотел сказать, - начал он - с места в карьер, как говорится. – Я не должен был давить на тебя.

\- Да ты и не давишь, - хмыкаю я. – Просто это весело очень. Не вяжется с тем, что я знал о тебе. Но мне приятно, честно, только немного непривычно.

Ему было приятно это слышать, я видел. Но пусть не думает, что я уже растекся розовой лужицей, поэтому добавляю:

\- Представь себе оборотня, который квохчет, как наседка над хилой цыпой. Представил? Так вот – вылитый ты.

О, да! Мне это нравится! Я готов просто коллекционировать выражения его лица в таких случаях – это бесценное зрелище.

\- Я, кажется, плохо на тебя влияю, - рассмеялся он в ответ. – Хорошо, что ты оборотень, а то с таким языком был бы битым.

\- Это ты по личному опыту? – интересуюсь очень вежливо.

\- Отчасти, - доверительно сообщает он. – Знаешь, иногда меня спасало только то, что я быстро бегаю – и тогда я понял, что шутить со своими жутко интересно, хоть и опасно. 

Ну что же. Мы друг друга поняли – каждый остался доволен.

А потом я поехал к Стайлзу, чью дружбу я чуть не спустил в сточную канаву.


	2. Chapter 2

«Скотт, помоги. Мне нужно уехать из города»

 

Если сказать, что я был шокирован, это значит не сказать ничего. Я просто выпал в осадок, был в полном абзаце, в окончательном ауте, вне зоны доступа, за пределами моего буйного сознания. Как еще можно описать это невообразимое чувство, когда земля разверзается у тебя под ногами, а с неба вместо дождя начинает падать огонь? В общем, все было очень и очень весело.

Как оказалось, пока я был занят собой и своими проблемами, у Стайлза появилась личная жизнь – со всеми, значится, интимными вытекающими. 

Я был рад за него, честное пречестное, рад. До тех самых пор, пока он шепотом не сказал мне, КТО является его избранником.

Я трижды просил его повторить мне имя. И три раза слышал одно и тоже: Дерек Хейл. 

Стайлз был терпелив, поскольку знал, что гомофобства во мне ни на грош, а вот дерекофобство – это совершенно иной разговор. Не поймите меня неправильно – Дерек теперь мой родственник – очень дальний! - смею надеяться, но общего языка я с ним найти так и не смог. 

Но друг-то мой каков! Целая ведь школа битком набита подростками обоих полов – выбирай, не хочу! А он связался с хмурым оборотнем, который его постоянно шпынял. Хотя, любовь зла – полюбишь и… в общем, полюбишь. И в этом заключается самая что ни на есть главная проблема.

Любовь – это ведь не просто химия, а в особенности в мире, где существует магия, это реальная сила. И нужно быть невероятно осторожным, когда связываешь свою судьбу с магическим существом, например, с оборотнем.

У оборотней есть пара. Это, так называемая, вторая половинка его души, существо, полностью отвечающее его внутренней духовной потребности. Поэтому, кстати, я и не стал препятствовать отношениям мамы и Питера. Пара для оборотня – святое. Такие союзы, если они осуществлены, защищает сама волчья магия. Это, как говорил мой, теперь уже, отец есть квинтэссенция живой энергии всех существующих оборотней. Своего рода, коллективное бессознательное, чьей целью является защита оборотней. Именно она является причиной всех изменений в нас – сила, ловкость, регенерация. Но у всего есть и свои оборотные стороны – такие, как например аллергическая реакция на некоторые раздражители – будь то рябина, аконит или серебро.

Нашим избранником может оказаться как один из нас – оборотней, так и простой человек. От гендерных характеристик выбор не зависит, то есть нашей внутренней сущности сугубо наплевать какого пола будет партнер. Когда отец рассказал мне об этом, я, признаться, не воспринял его слова слишком серьезно. А зря, если бы знал, что мне эти знания понадобятся, да еще и так скоро – слушал бы внимательнее.

В общем, вся суть в том, что ни одна волчья пара не будет бесплодной, даже если она однополая. Я знаю, что это звучит совершенно дико, но это так. Питер что-то говорил об энергии, ее физическом воплощении и равновесии, но я прослушал.

Так вот, к чему это я веду. 

Стайлз последние несколько недель чувствовал себя не очень хорошо, что можно объяснить одним емким словом – токсикоз. Но он-то этого не знал, поэтому и предположил, что у него проявляется болезнь, погубившая его мать – рак. 

И вот тогда он решил поговорить со мной, но я был неимоверно занят собственными проблемами. Пришлось Стайлзу обращаться к подруге по переписке, которая по совместительству является ведьмой. Кстати говоря, имя у этой ведьмы вполне подходящее – Маргарита. И живет она в Нью-Йорке – далековато от нашего захолустья.

Вот Марго ему прямо в лоб и заявила, мол, когда залететь-то успел, дорогой мой друг. Как результат – Стайлз в глубоком обмороке.

Он оббегал все аптеки в нашем городке и купил 23 разных теста на беременность. Отдельный разговор, как на него смотрели продавцы, но Стайлзу было откровенно плевать.

Все 23 теста показали, что он, как изящно выразилась Марго, залетел. Это было трагедией. Вот он и пытался понять, что же делать дальше. Как вариант – сбежать. И правильно – нет такой большой и сложной проблемы, от которой нельзя было бы сбежать.

А потом пришел я. Стайзл рассказал мне все без утайки. Думал, вот прямо оттуда пойду к братцу своему ненаглядному и оторву ему голову. Дерек оказался скотиной – по моему сугубому мнению. 

А история такая. Противоположности обычно притягиваются, а жизненные испытания, пройденные вместе, объединяют. Вот и с ними так случилось. Не сразу, конечно, но вот притягивало, притягивало и, наконец, притянуло. И закономерно, все закончилось в постели – адреналин и все такое. Но нет поговорить на утро! Как же, щас! – наш самый альфанутый альфа самец просто выставил Стайлза со словами – ты мне никто и звать тебя никак, и, вообще, забудь. Нормально, да? Придурок, боги милосердные, ну какой же придурок!

А теперь вот мой друг не знает, что делать. И я не знаю. 

Предлагаю обратиться за советом к Питеру – он всяко побольше нашего знает.

Стайлз воспринял мои слова без всякого энтузиазма – так надо полагать, у него были на то все основания. Но хорошо хоть противиться не стал. 

Завтра должна была быть долгожданная суббота, что означало – никакой школы. Поэтому мы с относительно спокойной душой легли спать – как говорил Питер, детское время кончилось – часы показали три утра.


	3. Chapter 3

Отпросив у Джона Стилински Стайлза до воскресенья, мы отправились ко мне.

Стоит отметить, что шериф очень странно посмотрел на нас, словно заподозрил что-то неладное. А может, мне показалось? Впрочем, мне тогда было не до обдумывания взглядов.

Думается мне, что вместе с нами в дом вошла тревога, потому что Питер мгновенно подобрался, словно перед прыжком и позвал нас наверх. Разговор предстоял не из легких.

\- Что вы двое натворили? – мы даже войти в комнату не успели, а он уже накинулся на нас с вопросами. Разумеется, нарвался на закономерный ответ.

\- Это не мы натворили, а твой любимый племянник! – почти прорычал я, хотя зарекался не выпускать клыки дома.

\- Рассказывайте! – фактически приказал он, но резкости в его голосе поубавилось.

\- Пообещай мне, что разговор не выйдет за пределы этой комнаты, - в упор смотрю на него и вижу внутреннюю борьбу. Дерек все же не чужой ему. Да и я не родной.

\- Обещаю, - серьезно кивнул он. Ой-ей-ей, не ожидал я от него такого, честное благородное. Думал, сначала потребует все рассказать, прежде чем решит хоть что-то. Градус моего уважения к нему очень возрос. Хотя, мы бы и без обещания ему все рассказали – к кому еще обращаться?

\- Дим ждет ребенка, - прямо в лоб выдал я.

\- Кто? – и выражение лица такое, словно и не понимает ничего.

\- Дим, - повторяю, а затем бью себя по лбу – забыл, что Питер, да и все остальные не в курсе настоящего имени моего друга. – Стайлз, в смысле.

\- Дим? Что это за имя такое? – кажется, мой папочка утратил нить повествования. Любопытно ему, видите ли.

\- Ну, вообще-то, его настоящее имя Деайним, - пришлось пояснять, если уж ему так интересно. 

\- Странное имя, - хмыкнул Питер. – Но продолжайте. Ты сказал, что твой друг…

\- Беременный, - кивнул я. – А второй папочка – твой племянник.

\- Дерек?

\- А у тебя есть другой племянник? Конечно, Дерек! – нет, это начинает конкретно злить. Зачем задавать вопросы, ответ на которые напрашивается сам собой?

\- Как это произошло? – и на меня смотрит. А я что – свечку держал?

\- Вам как, в подробностях описать? – наконец-то подает голос Стайлз. А выражение лица у него при этом ожесточенное - нахмурился, губы поджал, смотрит исподлобья - словно какой-то злой двойник.

\- Э-э-э, подробности лучше опустить, - открестился Питер. – Меня интересует ситуация в общем.

\- Мы переспали, утром он вышвырнул меня из дома и велел все забыть, а потом я узнал, что залетел – это – в общем, - хрипло отзывается Дим.

\- Вот оно как, - тихо и с какой-то угрозой протянул отец – клянусь-честное-слово, у меня холодок по спине пробежал. – Кто еще знает?

\- Марго, - нет, ей богу, кажется, мы со Стайлзом поменялись местами – теперь из него слова нужно клещами вытаскивать.

\- И кто такая эта Марго? – терпеливо поинтересовался Питер, хотя, было видно, что это дается ему с трудом – ишь как глаза закатил. Хорошо, что Стайлз на него не смотрел в этот момент.

\- Она ведьма, - пояснил он, смотря в пол. – Я, когда искал информацию по оборотням, начал с ней переписываться. Ее имя Маргарита Маршалл, живет в Нью-Йорке, 27 лет, работает в компании своего отца – что-то связанное с рекламой. И вообще, она сама на меня вышла... Скажите, что мне делать? Я ведь не могу… и отец… школа…

Дим с надеждой смотрел на Питера, а у меня душа кровью обливалась. И внезапно я увидел, насколько Стайлз хрупкий, что ли. Да и выглядит от младше своих семнадцати лет – горько обиженный ребенок, потерянный, уставший и одинокий. Мне стало жутко стыдно – я, фактически, бросил его в самый трудный период. Плохой из меня друг получился.

\- А чего ты сам хочешь? – отец придвинулся ближе к Диму и взял его руки в свои – аккуратно так, даже бережно. Видимо, и от него эта перемена не укрылась.

\- Я… я не знаю, - убито прошептал Стайлз. – Мне только семнадцать. Я не знаю. 

\- Ты хочешь оставить ребенка? – вопрос не в бровь. А как бы я поступил на его месте?

\- Да какого ребенка?! – внезапно взрывается он и вскакивает. – Как это вообще могло произойти?! Я ведь не девчонка! Как?!!

\- Мы – магические существа, Деайним, - заговорил Питер. И я тоже приготовился слушать – на этот раз более внимательно. – В мире, где существует магия, нет ничего невозможного. Если у вас получилось зачать новую жизнь, значит ты – пара Дерека. Иначе ваше… общение прошло бы без последствий. 

\- Вы не ответили на вопрос – как это вообще возможно, физически.

\- Ответил, - проговорил Питер. – Это магия. И если ты решишься оставить ребенка, то выносишь его положенные девять месяцев, а потом…

\- Роды? – в ужасе выдохнул Стайлз.

\- Нет, что ты, - я видел, что отцу хочется рассмеяться, но он сдерживается. – Один продольный разрез – и все. 

\- Марго говорила, что есть другой вариант, - а мне он этого не говорил. О чем еще умолчал, интересно? Хотя, не мне его судить.

\- Я о таком не слышал.

\- Она говорила что-то о родной крови, но, если честно, я прослушал, - отвернувшись к стене, проговорил Дим.

\- В таком случае, нам стоит с ней связаться, - преувеличенно бодро выдал Питер. – А потом, когда разузнаем все подробности, составим план дальнейших действий. Скотт, - вдруг он оборачивается ко мне. А я-то тут причем? – думаю, Стайлзу лучше пожить немного здесь. Во избежание, так сказать. 

\- Папе надо сказать, - пробормотал Дим.

\- Это я возьму на себя, - кивнул Питер - и я мог перевести дух – не хотелось мне самому разговаривать с шерифом.


	4. Chapter 4

Стайлз все время молчал. Зато я болтал за двоих. Если бы мне платили доллар за каждое слово – ей-ей, стал бы миллионером. Я хотел хоть как-то расшевелить его, но все было тщетно – Дим замкнулся в себе.

С Маргаритой мы вчера связаться так и не смогли – ее не было в сети, но Стайлз оставил ей сообщение. Вот странно – они, вроде, переписывались, а номерами телефонов не обменялись. А то бы проблем не было – позвонили и успокоились. 

Питер с утра куда-то умчался. Ну, вообще-то, мы все понимали, куда, но молчали в тряпочку. Сначала, я хотел ехать с ним, но отец запретил – и был прав. Если сорвусь – покалечу Дерека… или он меня. Ни один из вариантов меня не устраивал. Надеюсь только, папочка не станет распространятся о Стайлзе.

Чертов братец! Нет, это надо же! Из-за его дурости мне приходится отменять свидание с любимой девушкой! Говорю, что у друга проблемы, она вздыхает и молча соглашается – в другой раз, мол, пообщаемся. Очень хочется надеяться, что этот другой раз наступит хотя бы в этом году. 

Мама колдует на кухне. Странно, но она ни о чем не спрашивает – наверное, Питер что-то рассказал ей. Вот только что? Наверняка, ей будет гораздо труднее принять некоторые факты из жизни вервольфов, нежели мне или Диму.

Поднимаюсь наверх. В моей комнате идеальный порядок – вчера, пока болтал без умолку - надо же было чем-то руки занять? Вот и навел чистоту – мама очень удивилась. 

Стайлз лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок – отрешенный взгляд, равнодушное лицо, руки, сложенные на животе. Я до сих пор не знаю, кто виноват в таком его состоянии больше – я или Дерек. Мне кажется, что если бы я был рядом, то смог бы помочь ему – хоть как-нибудь. Может, именно из-за того, что я отдалился от него, Дим и пошел к Хейлу.

Каждый человек обвиняет себя в том, в чем он может себя обвинить. Это сказал мне Питер, когда я некстати вспомнил свое участие в его убийстве. И посоветовал не заморачиваться, ведь прошлого не вернуть.

Ложусь рядом с другом – на расстоянии тепла, не касаясь. Просто, чтобы он знал, что не один, чтобы чувствовал это.

 

***

 

Питер Хейл гнал машину к своему старому дому. Ему нужно было поговорить с племянником. Поговорить и понять – со зла ли Дерек так поступил со своей парой? Ведь он не мог не знать, не почувствовать притяжение – тем более, если они уже были вместе. Так почему? Что заставило его отказаться от Дара Магии? И сегодня он выяснит это.

Выходной день – все волчата в сборе. Значит, тренируются, а после пойдут отдыхать. Ну-ну. 

Старший оборотень проходит и садится на крыльцо – свое излюбленное место - и ждет. Смотрит, как спаррингуют малолетки, а потом задается невольным вопросом: «И что, никто из вас не заметил, что одному из вашей стаи – другу, плохо? Неужели, я был столь же слеп, как и вы? Впрочем, вы молоды, влюблены и вам отвечают взаимностью – зачем думать о плохом? Но разве вы не заметили, что чего-то не хватает? Чего-то важного? Почему же я сам только сейчас обратил на это внимание? А не хватает мне трепа одного гиперактивного подростка, его постоянных вопросов и подколок. Как ты можешь быть таким спокойным, племянник? Как можешь говорить, ходить и дышать, зная, что отверг пару?». Но ответов у оборотня не было. И поэтому он продолжал ждать.

***

\- Зачем приехал? – альфа подошел к Питеру и встал напротив него, сложив руки на груди. 

\- А что, я не могу приехать к своему племяннику просто так? – невинно поинтересовался Хейл-старший.

\- Только не ты, - фыркнул Дерек. – Выкладывай.

\- Да, собственно, ничего серьезного, - абсолютно правдиво, контролируя каждый свой вздох, каждый удар сердца, отвечает Питер, и Дерек верит – не может не поверить. Лгать оборотню можно, если знаешь, как. – Выдалась свободная минутка, вот и заглянул.

\- Да, теперь ты здесь – редкий гость, - коротко кивнул Дерек и уселся рядом с родственником. – Что, Скотт уже довел тебя до бешенства, и ты сбежал сюда?

\- Ты не справедлив, Дерек, - отмахнулся Питер, а затем припечатал. – У меня с сыном прекрасные отношения – полное взаимопонимание.

\- А не рановато ты его так зовешь? – осклабился альфа. – А то не ровен час, услышит – истерику закатит.

\- И снова мимо, мой дорогой племянник, - все так же спокойно отозвался он. – Скотт принял меня и уже назвал отцом.

Дерек на это только фыркнул, но больше для проформы – слышал, что дядя говорит правду.

\- А кстати, - вдруг вспомнил Дерек. – О чем вы тогда говорили?

\- Когда?

\- В тот день, когда он впервые не поддался на твою провокацию, - напомнил ему племянник.

\- А, ты про ТОТ ДЕНЬ, - понимающе кивнул Питер, - он спросил меня о том, не является ли Мелисса моей парой. Я сказал ему правду, а потом он сам пригласил меня к ним в дом. 

\- МакКолл – сваха, - вновь фыркнул оборотень.

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что теперь он Хейл, - недовольно нахмурился Питер. – Причем, добровольно и принудительно – с его стороны.

\- Что? – не понял Дерек.

\- Это было его условие - усыновление, когда мы с Мелиссой сообщили ему о помолвке, - усмехнулся он одной половиной рта. – Я был удивлен, мягко говоря. А когда я сказал ему о том, что он все же стал частью моей стаи, Скотт ответил, что стал не частью стаи, а частью семьи. Я много думал об этом потом. В чем-то он был прав – семья и стая не всегда одно и то же. 

\- Стая – это все, - возразил альфа.

\- В таком случае, где еще один из нашей стаи, Дерек? Почему здесь нет Стайлза?

\- Этот мелкий болтливый паразит – не часть МОЕЙ стаи! – вдруг рявкнул альфа, сверкнув алыми глазами.

\- Что, правда? – притворно изумился Питер. – И когда это он перестал быть ее частью? А может ты забыл, что этот мелкий паразит, как ты изящно выразился, спас твою шкуру? Забыл, как он рисковал собой ради нас?

\- Нас? – презрительно фыркнул Дерек.

\- Оборотней, - пояснил Питер. – Будучи обычным человеком, он сделал для нас больше, нежели кто-то другой. И после этого он – не часть стаи?

\- Он никогда не будет в МОЕЙ стае! – рыкнул альфа и отвернулся, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

\- В таком случае мы с сыном тоже – не часть ТВОЕЙ стаи, - старший оборотень поднялся с крыльца теперь уже чужого дома и направился к машине, а затем бросил через плечо. – Прощай, Дерек.


	5. Chapter 5

На душе у Питера Хейла было муторно. Он только что открестился от стаи, но это расстраивало его куда меньше, нежели то, как его племянник отзывался о своей паре. «Мелкий болтливый паразит, значит? Как ты мог, Дерек? Он не заслуживает этого. Никто такого не заслуживает. И даже если ты одумаешься, то я не подпущу тебя к мальчишке – не позволю сломать его еще раз. Мой сын – потенциальный альфа, так что, мы вполне способны выжить без тебя. Вдвоем мы сумеем помочь ему – какое бы решение Стайлз ни принял».

«Скотт, - и мягкая улыбка скользит по губам оборотня, - мой сын, пусть и не по крови. Мне лестно, что ты принял меня – я горд твоим доверием. Ты дал мне возможность вновь ощутить эти ни с чем несравнимые чувства – принадлежность и сопричастность. Я слишком долго был лишен этого. А теперь у меня появилась семья – благодаря тебе, а значит и мечты и надежды – ты позволил мне начать новую жизнь и сам стал ее частью. Я не предам твоего доверия, а ты… ты еще не раз назовешь меня отцом и не только мысленно. Уж я постараюсь».

 

***

 

Питер вернулся к четырем часам. Я встретил его на крыльце. Что произошло нечто серьезное, было понятно сразу. Значит, разговор прошел неудачно. Осталось узнать, насколько.

\- Что случилось? – шагаю навстречу.

\- Мы больше не часть стаи, - выдал он с ходу.

\- Значит, в случившемся не было ошибки? Дерек просто не захотел принять Дима, да? Ты сказал ему о ребенке? – мне важно было это знать. Если уж отец ушел из стаи, значит, все, действительно, серьезно.

\- Нет, не сказал. И ты не скажешь, - он смотрел на меня, и я видел в его глазах мрачную решимость. – Если альфа отказывается от одного из членов стаи, то это только его решение. Дерек – отказался от Стайлза. А я отказался от его стаи.

\- Я с тобой, - потому что Дим – как брат мне, потому что я верю Питеру, потому что я не хочу быть предателем – семья для меня важнее.

\- Я знаю, сын, - Питер впервые назвал меня так не ради шутки, и я понимаю, что он выбрал нас - семью. Не знаю, как на это отреагировать правильно – все слова становятся неважными. – Я в тебе и не сомневался.

\- Спасибо… папа, - выдавливаю из себя неловко. – Идем домой, Марго должна выйти на связь через полчаса.

Разворачиваюсь и иду к двери, а спиной чувствую его взгляд, но сил обернуться нет. Что-то окончательно изменилось сегодня. И уже навсегда.

 

***

 

Стайлз сидит у компьютера и ждет, пока загорится сигнал, сообщающий, что Марго появилась в сети. Мы с отцом – теперь только так – «мы» – сидим рядом с ним. 

За весь день Дим не проронил ни единого слова. Господи, как же это было мучительно – не слышать его. Я и не думал, что это так важно для меня – слышать его веселую болтовню и отвечать на дурацкие вопросы, видеть, как он смеется – и радоваться вместе с ним. Видит Бог, я – человек терпеливый и многое бы смог простить Дереку, если бы вся эта ситуация оказалась просто ошибкой, недопониманием, но не сейчас, когда я вижу своего друга таким – словно омертвевшим. 

Он не спрашивал у отца о Дереке, только кивнул, когда тот зашел в комнату. Неужели это сломает Дима? Если так, то я сделаю все, чтобы мой бывший альфа страдал долго. Клянусь!

Пока я был погружен в размышления, Маргарита Маршалл вышла на связь. А она была красивой – черноволосая, кареглазая, улыбчивая. Чем-то она напоминала мне самого Стайлза.

\- Всем привет, - смотрит прямо, спокойная и серьезная. – Что, проверился?

\- И тебе не хворать, - кивает Дим, а затем указывает на нас. – Это Скотт и Питер.

\- Так это, значит, те самые оборотни? – и что еще Стайлз ей рассказал? Надо будет его потом расспросить - на досуге.

\- Ага, - вновь кивает он. – Рассказывай.

\- Что?

\- Все! Расскажи мне все! – вскочил Стайлз, но отец ухватил его за плечи и усадил обратно. А потом укоризненно посмотрел на Марго.

\- Успокойся, малыш, - ее голос внезапно меняется и становится мягким и участливым. – Прости, я еще не до конца пришла в себя после фотосессии. Разумеется, я все тебе расскажу. С чего мне начать?

\- Ты сказала, что мне не обязательно самому вынашивать ребенка, - с трудом подбирая слова, говорит Дим.

\- Это так, - кивает она в ответ, а мы с отцом обратились в слух. – Твоего ребенка может выносить для тебя сестра – родная кровь. Для этого есть специальный ритуал. Он был создан…

\- Не важно, когда он был создан! – озлобленно выдыхает Стайлз. – У меня нет сестры! О боже! 

\- Так ты хочешь оставить этого ребенка? – спрашивает Марго. Кстати, мне тоже интересно.

\- Он мой! – с прямо-таки железной решимостью заявляет Дим. – И он уже живой. Я не могу…

\- Конечно, не можешь, - улыбается Марго. Мы с отцом украдкой переглядываемся – на его лице написано облегчение. – И я помогу тебе.

\- Как? Морально? – фыркает, словно мокрый кот Стайлз.

\- И морально тоже, - усмешка на улыбчивом лице делает Марго похожей на хитрую лисичку. – Видишь ли, Роберт Маршалл – не мой родной отец. Как-нибудь на досуге поинтересуйся у своего отца о женщине по имени Джильда Сталль. Думаю, тебе будет интересно.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – медленно, словно заторможено отзывается Стайлз. Я смотрю на отца и вижу, как на его лице появляется предвкушающая улыбка. Чего я не понял?

\- Ты не задумывался о том, с какой такой стати я сама вышла на тебя? Да еще и стала отвечать на все твои бесконечные вопросы, Стайлз? 

\- Ты…

\- Я – дочь твоего отца, Деайним. Родная кровь.


	6. Chapter 6

Дим снова разговаривал. И улыбался. Я был рад до ушей.

Марго обещала приехать через пару дней, и это было чертовски хорошей новостью. 

Ну надо же, а? Сестра Стайлза! А ведь я сразу заметил их внешнее сходство. У меня сейчас создается впечатление, что я попал в какой-то параллельный мир, в котором время несется с бешеной скоростью. Фактически, в одни сутки я узнаю, что мой друг – пара моему бывшему альфе, что он ждет ребенка, и что у него есть сестра. Это слишком много для обычного человека. Но кто сказал, что мы обычные? Так-то вот! А если уж забрался в кузовок – не говори, что не груздь, поэтому сожмем зубы и будем терпеть.

На следующей неделе заканчивались занятия – благо, все контрольные были уже написаны и проверены – осталось малость – выпускной для старшиков. Но это нас не касается – мы дружно сидим дома – Эллисон не отпустил отец. Крис решил перестраховаться – слишком много, на его взгляд, оборотней учится в местной школе. Но ничего, мы с моей девушкой отметим окончание школы вдвоем – позже. В более, так сказать, интимной обстановке.

Интересно будет познакомиться с Марго лично. Мне показалось, что она станет достойной соперницей нашей ехидной троице, как окрестила нас мама. Я подкалывал отца, Питер отвечал – да так, что я просто выпадал в осадок, а Стайлз отпускал шпильки в самых разных направлениях. Доставалось всем – мне, Питеру, школьным учителям, тренеру, волчатам Дерека. Правда, самого альфу Дим не поминал – словно и не было в его жизни Дерека Хейла. Но он больше не молчал – а это главное.

И вот наступил день «Х» - сегодня приезжала Марго. Буквально, через несколько часов. Мама приготовила соседнюю с моей комнату – не будет же ведьма жить в отеле? А еще она посоветовала Стайлзу отцу пока ничего не рассказывать – рано еще, мол, потом, когда все чуток утрясется. 

К дому подъехало такси. Дверца открылась, выпуская из себя девушку, одетую в кислотно-оранжевый комбинезон. Водитель быстренько выскочил из машины и поспешил выгрузить ее вещи из багажника. Три чемодана и две сумки – многовато. И зачем девушкам столько вещей? 

Смотрю на нее и понимаю, что что-то в ней не так. Но что? 

\- Так это был парик! – выкрикивает из-за моей спины Дим. Так вот меня насторожило – волосы Марго были русыми. – Питер, ты должен мне двадцатку! – И когда они успели поспорить?

\- Держи, вымогатель, - проворчал отец.

\- Вышли встречать меня всем табором? – расплывается в улыбке ведьма. – Я вся такая польщенная, что и сказать страшно!

А затем она срывается с места и почти бежит к Диму. С хода обнимает его, прижав к себе так сильно, будто старается раздавить. Почему-то я чувствую себя неловко, словно подглядываю за тем, что мне видеть не положено. К счастью, они вовремя опомнились – и обернулись к нам.

Смотрю на них и думаю, до чего же они похожи – линия подбородка, цвет глаз и улыбка – открытая и радостная. Не замечаю, как улыбаюсь в ответ. А затем Марго заговорила. Голос у нее оказался звонкий, но не визгливый, как иногда бывает. И что самое главное – я не почувствовал в ней и доли неискренности – ее сердце билось спокойно и ровно. А еще она странно пахла, но я предпочел списать это на свою паранойю. Как оказалось в итоге – зря.

\- Ну-с, ребята, давайте знакомиться по настоящему, - нет, ну точно – лисичка лисичкой. – Я – Марго – и никаких «вы» и «мисс Маршалл» - я этого на работе наслушалась.

Протягивает руку Питеру, потом мне, а затем машет маме, стоящей на веранде.

\- Здравствуй, Марго, - приветственно кивает отец. – К нам можешь обращаться по именам. Мы рады тебе. Твоя комната на втором этаже – вторая от лестницы.

\- А когда проведем ритуал? Ты привезла все, что нужно? А это больно? А долго он длится? А ребенку ничего не угрожает? Ты, вообще, собираешься отвечать на мои вопросы? – хвала всем богам, сколько бы их не было! Пусть они благословят тебя, Маргарита Маршалл – отныне и во веки веков – Стайлз стал прежним!

\- Так. Стоп. Перекрой, о драгоценный, фонтан своего красноречия. Иначе, о радость очей моих и свет моей души, я просто умру не сходя с этого самого места, поскольку буду погребена под несметной грудой твоих словестных перлов. На вопросы отвечаю в порядке поступления: во-первых, ритуал проведем тогда, когда будет возможно – и это не от меня зависит; во-вторых, да, я все необходимое привезла; в-третьих, это не больно и не страшно, а ребенку это повредить не может, потому как ритуал разработан специально для подобных ситуаций. А теперь, прошу, дай мне переодеться, взять книги, и я все тебе расскажу. Идет?

Вот. Это. Да. Она сумела заткнуть Дима! Причем, нисколько не повысив голоса! Требую мастер-класс! Смотрю на отца, а тот усмехается в кулак. Стайлз переводит немного обиженный взгляд с сестры на меня, но я только плечами пожимаю – влезать в разборки родственников? Увольте! А то от обоих потом достанется на орехи. Промолчу – сойду за умного.

Мы с отцом помогаем Марго с сумками и чемоданами и спускаемся в гостиную. Там уже сидит Дим и мама. Ну что же – ждать осталось не долго.

 

***

 

\- Позвольте, я начну, - заговорила Маргарита. Теперь она выглядела совсем иначе – кислотного цвета комбинезон сменили синие джинсы и белая мужская рубашка, узлом завязанная на животе. Я засмотрелся на узкую полоску загорелой кожи, выглядывающую из-под бесформенного узла. Прошу, поймите меня правильно и промолчите об этом – ради моего же здоровья! Волосы она собрала в две лохматые пальмы на макушке, став похожей на диковинного хомячка – мило. Но это было не самым ярким в ее образе – первое, что я заметил, это носки. Сшиты они были на манер перчаток – с пальчиками – и каждый раскрашен в свой цвет. Дико, но симпатично. Подарю такие маме с папой – вот они обрадуются! А она, тем временем, продолжила говорить. – Ритуал «Единой Крови» был создан Огастесом Карлусом в четвертом веке нашей эры. И не нужно так смотреть на меня. Эти сведения сохранила Церковь – Карлус был священником, но не фанатиком, а настоящим подвижником своей веры. Он придерживался мнения, что все, что ни происходит, осуществляется по воле Бога – а все живые существа – его дети. Его отравили за эти еретические измышления. Официально. А неофициально – он продолжил свои изыскания в области магии в селении оборотней. Сам ритуал основан на взаимодействии различных магических структур – магии стихий, магии духа и магии крови. Но есть одна загвоздка – он был разработан для оборотней.

\- То есть для меня он не подходит? И что делать?

\- Тихо, Стайлз, я еще не закончила. А теперь слушай меня очень внимательно. Ты должен стать оборотнем – ребенку это не повредит, ведь его второй отец тоже вервольф. Тихо! Если хочешь дать мне возможность выносить этого ребенка, то должен измениться. Ритуал в ином случае пройдет в очень рискованной обстановке – твоя связь с сыном может быть разорвана.

\- Сыном?

\- В таких парах ребенок всегда будет того же пола, что и родители, - пояснила она.

\- Это логично, - внезапно заговорила мама. Кажется, она восприняла информацию об оборотнях лучше, чем я мог надеяться, - хромосомы у мужчин ХУ – для ХХ им хвостика не хватает.

\- Именно, - кивнула Марго, - поэтому можешь уже сейчас имя подбирать.

Они говорили о чем-то еще, но я уже не слушал. Меня заклинило на фразе: «ты должен стать оборотнем». Стайлз должен будет пойти к Дереку, если захочет сохранить малыша, а это значит, альфа почувствует его состояние и тогда… Дим не может пойти к психанутому альфе! Что же делать? И я, и Питер – беты. 

Смотрю на маму – она очень живо включилась в обсуждение – словно беременный парень – это самое обычное явление в жизни. Похоже, отец ей рассказал все и, в отличие от меня, она внимательно слушала. 

Питер кивает на какие-то слова ведьмы, делает пометки в блокноте – он серьезен и сосредоточен. Дим сидит рядом с ним и, заглядывая через плечо, тычет в лист пальцем и что-то говорит. При этом он не забывает задавать свои бесконечные вопросы Марго, а та терпеливо на них отвечает. 

Ты только-только ожил, братишка, и я не позволю вновь причинить тебе боль, не позволю тебе пойти на поклон к Дереку Хейлу. Я уверен, что есть другой путь - вместе мы что-нибудь придумаем.


	7. Chapter 7

«Я уверен, что есть другой путь - вместе мы что-нибудь придумаем.»

***

 

А другой путь, действительно, был. Его подсказал отец. Но есть одно «но» - для этого мне придется стать альфой. Нет-нет, своего бывшего, Господи, это звучат так двусмысленно, альфу я убивать не собираюсь. Тут вариант посложнее. 

Альфой, как оказалось, можно стать не только забрав власть и силу силой, простите за тавтологию. Есть Путь Осознания, как назвал его Питер. Нужно, значится, принять на себя ответственность, ощутить ее, понять и все такое прочее. То есть стать взрослым. Но, простите меня покорно, это ведь по заказу не работает! Я ведь и сам понимаю, что у меня еще вовсю детство где-то там играет, не будем пальцами показывать где – всем и так понятно. 

А если отец ошибается? Если я не смогу? Боже, врежьте мне скорее, у меня началась истерика. А если серьезно, то я просто не знаю, как повзрослеть по заказу. А надо.

 

***

 

Питер записывал кое-какие дельные советы по поводу предстоящего ритуала, но в голове роились совершенно иные мысли. С самого первого момента, когда Маргарита вышла из такси, оборотень почувствовал необычный запах, исходящий от ведьмы. Что-то знакомое, но вспомнить у него не получалось. Были и другие непонятные моменты. Такие как, например, объем знаний и умений, которыми располагала Марго. А ведь ей только 27 лет. Откуда она все это узнала? Не так она была проста, как хотела показать. 

Питер устало прикрыл глаза и постарался отбросить ненужные мысли. Оборотни, конечно, выносливей человека, но две бессонные ночи подряд ясности мышления не способствуют. И хотя ночь – время сна, оборотень использовал его для разговоров с женой. Мелисса оказалась на диво хорошим слушателем. Не перебивая супруга, она выслушала долгий рассказ об особенностях жизни вервольфов. И когда пришел черед поведать о возможности существования беременности мужчин-оборотней, Питер немного заволновался. Это было ОЧЕНЬ необычно для людей. Но Мелисса и это восприняла спокойно – вернее, она сначала недоверчиво посмотрела на мужа, словно спрашивала – не шутит ли он, а затем рассмеялась. А когда оборотень поинтересовался, что же ее так насмешило, женщина ответила, что просто представила своего мужа с животом, словно он на последнем месяце этой самой беременности. Питер немного подумал и, поднявшись с кровати, схватил подушку и затолкал себе под футболку. А затем обернулся и спросил, идет ли ему, на что миссис Хейл только головой покачала. Обняв мужа, она клятвенно заверила его, что ребенка она выносит сама – в самое ближайшее время, только для этого ей потребуется помощь. Разумеется, им сразу же стало не до разговоров. Молодожены, что с них взять? 

 

\- Надо поговорить, - прервал его размышления Скотт. Питер видел, что парня что-то беспокоит. Он уже давно не слушал ни слов Марго, ни комментариев Дима – просто смотрел в одну точку и хмурился. – Выйдем.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Питер. А что ему еще оставалось делать?

На улице было пасмурно – небо затянуло какой-то белесой мутью, да так, что оно выглядело больным.

Скотт сбежал по ступенькам и направился к беседке. Питер зашел следом, но заговаривать первым не стал. Впрочем, молчать нужды не было – молодой оборотень решил начать разговор первым:

\- Почему ты уверен, что я могу стать альфой? А как же ты?

\- Из меня в свое время получился не очень хороший вожак, - покачал головой Питер. – А вот ты – совсем другое дело. У тебя уже была своя псевдо стая, помнишь, когда возникла проблема с Джексоном? И ты прекрасно справился. А теперь остался последний шаг – осознание.

\- Но я не могу по заказу вот так просто взять – и все вдруг осознать! Что я должен сделать? Как?

\- Я помогу тебе, - руки Питера ложатся на плечи сына и тихонько сжимают их. – Поверь, все не так страшно, как кажется. Я верю – у тебя все получится.

 

***

 

Ох, мне бы твою уверенность! Получится у меня, как же. Я-то ведь в этом совсем не уверен. Но это частности. У меня всегда так – мандраж перед каким-нибудь серьезным делом сменяется уверенностью, как только все соизволит начаться.

Завтра ночью мы с отцом попытаемся заставить мою волчью сущность повзрослеть. Надеюсь, эта суЧность будет послушной, и все пройдет как надо. 

А приятно, черт возьми, когда у тебя есть отец, к которому можно прийти и сказать – помоги. И он поможет. Раньше я как-то не задумывался об этом – либо решал свои проблемы сам, либо шел к Стайлзу и мы решали что-то вдвоем. Может, причина именно в этом? Ну, то, что я стал альфой для псевдо стаи? Когда ты знаешь, что бежать за помощью, в общем-то, не к кому – не маму же беспокоить! – учишься быть самостоятельней. 

В общем, узнаю это завтра. А пока, позвоню-ка я своей девушке! Ну и что, что уже звонил утром, и днем… много ведь – не мало, правда? 

 

***

 

За ночь ничего серьезного не произошло, если не считать, что Дим не спал, как, в общем-то, и Марго. Они все это время проболтали – о чем, сказать трудно. Проще сказать, о чем не болтали. И правильно – родственники, как-никак. Разумеется, уснули они только под утро. Я же почти до часу ночи проговорил с Эллисон – меня потом Питер домой загнал и как маленького отчитал. 

И как в таких условиях я должен становиться альфой? Он просто удавил мою самооценку на корню! Вот как прямо щас – не сходя с этого места – возьму и повзрослею: буду сверкать красными моргалками, скалиться и рычать почем зря, да выпирать пыль со стен близстоящими родственниками! А что? Самое что ни на есть альфанутое поведение!

Спускаюсь на кухню, а там уже хозяйничает Марго. Смотрю на накрытый стол, и все мысли о кукурузных хлопьях мгновенно испаряются. И когда она успела испечь столько блинчиков? А это что? У нас ведь не было такого джема. Из чего он, интересно? Жимолость? А это что за зверь такой и с чем его едят?

\- Это очень полезная ягода – я ее с собой привезла, - поясняет Марго, и вновь отворачивается к плите, доваривать какао. – Садись и ешь. Кстати, ты первый встал.

\- Второй, - поправляю я, попутно утаскивая с тарелки горячее произведение искусства – блинчики были тонкие, ажурные и мягкие, словно живые. – Ты во сколько встала?

\- Я не ложилась, - отозвалась она. – Мне на новом месте спится плохо.

\- Кошмары, - киваю я понимающе – знаем такое, проходили.

\- Да нет, дурь всякая в голову лезет, - говорит она охотно, - например, я до сих пор не могу вспомнить, насыпала я корма Рексу или нет.

\- Это твой пес? – с таким именем собака должна быть большой и злой.

Хорошо, что я кружку с горячим шоколадом уже на стол поставил, а то бы подавился, как пить дать, и ошпарился. Ожоги, конечно, быстро бы зажили, но это все равно чертовски больно.

\- Не, хомяк, - говорит она, и я слышу, что это правда. – Но боевитый. Их у меня раньше четверо было, так Рекс их всех загонял – тиран карликовый.

\- А ты давно ведьма? – смотрю на Марго – она смотрит на меня. Молчим. Потом она хмурится и отворачивается. Что я такого сказал?

\- Знаешь, Скотт, - начинает она задумчиво. – Ты первый, кто задал мне этот вопрос. Даже Дим как-то упустил это из виду. 

\- И все же, - во мне взыграло нездоровое любопытство. Это у всех бывает, но, к сожалению, не у всех проходит.

\- С рождения и даже раньше, - говорит она, присаживаясь на стул напротив меня. – Как и моя мать. И учить она меня начала едва ли не раньше, чем я научилась ходить. 

На лестнице послышался топот, а через секунду на кухню влетел помятый со сна Стайлз.

\- Ты чего не спишь? – мгновенно напустилась на него Марго.

\- Я не могу спать, мне нужны мои таблетки, - засверкал глазами Дим. 

Черт, я забыл про аддералл. Надо было напомнить Питеру, когда тот ездил в дом Стилински. И что делать? 

\- Что за таблетки? – голосом заправского следователя спросила ведьма. 

\- Я говорил тебе, что у меня синдром… - начал было объяснять Дим, но закончить так и не смог.

\- Никаких таблеток! Это вредно и…

\- Но мне нужно! Я не могу сосредоточиться без них! – буквально взвыл Стайлз.

\- А ну сядь! – вдруг рявкнула Маргарита - я аж на месте чуть не подпрыгнул. 

Дим сел на стул, а она подошла к нему со спины и положила руки ему на голову.

\- Закрой глаза, Деайним, - заговорила она тихим голосом, но в нем слышались металлические нотки. – Дыши спокойно. Вдыхай через нос, выдыхай через рот. Спокойно. Еще спокойней. Расслабься. Все хорошо. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Дыши.

Или у меня глюки, или вокруг ее пальцев появилось легкое голубоватое свечение. Марго аккуратно водила руками от лба к темени, а потом к затылку. И это были не глюки – сияние и вправду было.

Через пару минут Стайлз уже крепко спал. Удивительно!

\- Отнеси его наверх, - устало проговорила Марго. – Пусть отоспится. Продрыхнет пару суток – как раз в себя придет.

\- Что ты сделала? – а сам подхватываю друга, который так и норовит свалиться под стол.

\- Подлечила его немного, - она тяжело опустилась на стул и уронила голову на сложенные на столе руки. – Исцеление дается мне очень тяжело – энергии трачу много.

Подхватываю Дима на руки и тащу наверх, аки заправскую невесту. Приходится идти аккуратно, чтобы не обтесать его многострадальной головой все встречные углы – а то жалко, Марго так старалась. По пути встречаю Питера, который сначала испугался, что с Димом что-то произошло, но я шикнул, что, мол, спит он, успокойся. Дотащил, уложил, укрыл и перевел дух – удачное утро, нечего сказать.


	8. Chapter 8

Как и говорила Марго, Стайлз проспал до самого вечера следующего дня. Проснулся он отдохнувший, а, следовательно, в хорошем настроении. Питер его сразу озадачил, чтоб отцу позвонил – рассказал, что все с ним в порядке. 

Маргарита с мамой очень быстро спелись – устроили кулинарное соревнование. Все равно, ведьме было пока заняться нечем, вот она и отдыхала душой, как сама выразилась. Когда отец положительно отозвался о ее кулинарных талантах, Марго хмыкнула и выдала: «Какая уважающая себя девушка не умеет готовить?». Да, действительно, какая? Хотя, до нее я не знал ни одной. Кроме мамы – но она не в счет. Нет, сварганить что-нибудь на скорую руку – это можно, но вот сладкие пирожки – совершенно ведь иной разговор, а? А еще она смоталась в магазин, напокупала там рыбного филе и завкуснямила рыбу в маринаде. Не пробовали никогда? Это вещь, скажу я вам. Обещаю, когда мы с Эллисон поженимся, попрошу ее научиться готовить. Бегать по лесам с луком, это, конечно, хорошо, но вот с умением готовить не сравнится.

А на поесть нас пробило после ночных приключений. Питер, как и говорил, устроил мне свидание с внутренним зверем. Это было… даже не знаю, как точнее выразиться… ярко, захватывающе и до усрачки страшно.

Первое, что стоит сказать, мы пошли в лес – ночью. Не самое приятное времяпрепровождение, если честно. Представьте себе – темнота, мрачный до нельзя пейзаж, одинокий серп луны и звуки ночного леса – красота, для начинающих маньяков. 

Забрались в какую-то глушь и разожгли костер, как в старых фильмах про шаманов и колдунов. Я ждал фееричного продолжения, но словил капитальный облом.

Питер сказал мне сесть лицом к огню, что я и сделал. А потом сел позади меня и положил руки на плечи, смотри, говорит, в огонь и постарайся расслабиться. Он шутит, да? Антураж для расслабона был самый подходящий.

\- А теперь слушай внимательно, - его шепот, казалось, проникал под кожу – я мгновенно сосредоточился только на нем, - закрой глаза и вдохни – медленно. Очень медленно. Вокруг тебя ничего нет – темнота. Дыши медленно, очень медленно. Не бойся темноты, она не причинит тебе вреда. Это просто ночь. Ты ощущаешь холод?

\- Д-д-да, - Господи, как же холодно.

\- Впереди горит огонь. Ты видишь его?

\- Вижу.

\- Иди к нему.

И я иду - долго. Мне кажется, что ноги увязают в этой темноте – трудно двигаться. Я так устал. Огонь впереди с каждым шагом становится все ближе. Я поднимаю голову вверх и вижу россыпь разноцветных огоньков – звезды. Я не помню себя – ни имени, ни кем был, но знаю, что нужно идти вперед – к огню. Под ногами хрустит ветка, и резкий звук разносится по ночному лесу. Подхожу к костру. Он освещает небольшую поляну, отвоевывая у темноты всего несколько шагов. Вокруг поляны стоят высокие пушистые ели, их тяжелые развесистые ветви почти касаются земли, создавая впечатление диковинных шатров. Очень тихо. Сажусь у костра и протягиваю к огню озябшие руки. Тепло. Глаза начинают слипаться – хочется спать. Я закрываю их лишь на секунду, но и этого времени хватает, чтобы лес исчез, а вместо него появился каменный лабиринт.

Подскакиваю с места, дико озираясь по сторонам. Мне нечего делать в каменных джунглях. Бегу вперед – поворот сменяется поворотом, но картина не меняется – я не могу найти выхода. На периферии зрения возникает какой-то странный образ. Стараюсь присмотреться, но он постоянно ускользает - какое-то темное пятно на кривых каменных стенах, в котором живут огненные сполохи. Бегу – не могу остановиться, а за мной по пятам следует нечто. Сначала это пугает, но потом становится привычным. Странно, но я больше не чувствую усталости. 

Наконец, я вижу блеклый мертвенный свет впереди – выход. Я точно знаю, что это он. Долгожданная свобода врывается в легкие прохладным ночным воздухом, несущим в себе ароматы степных трав и цветущей полыни. И я падаю на землю, словно пытаюсь обнять ее, как мать – потерянную и внезапно найденную. Темно. И тихо. Открываю глаза – и снова перед моим взором красуются разноцветными жемчужинами щедрые россыпи звезд. 

Тихое рычание – на грани восприятия, заставляет меня тревожно оглядываться по сторонам. Мне не страшно – любопытно. Тихо поет ветер и вторит ему степной ковыль – я слушаю. Вдруг передо мной появляется большой черный зверь – лишь глаза отблескивают алым. Я знаю, что он не причинит мне вреда, но все же отхожу. Зверь останавливается от меня в двух шагах. И смотрит. Странное что-то есть в этом взгляде. Сначала я не мог понять, что, но потом, когда вгляделся внимательнее, понял – глаза у зверя были человеческими. Они внимательно наблюдали за мной – оценивали. 

Ночную тишь прорезал звонкий крик – так кричат только о помощи. Не раздумывая, я кинулся туда. Возможная опасность меня не пугала, я боялся лишь опоздать. 

Трава была высокой – по грудь мне, но бежать было легко. Вылетев на освещенное огромным костром открытое пространство, я увидел, что несколько человек отчаянно сражаются за свою жизнь. Двое мужчин и две женщины. Они были с ног до головы покрыты вражьей кровью, изранены, но мечей не опускали. Старший из них – русоволосый и ясноглазый, махнул мне рукой. Он узнал меня. Я должен помочь. Но не могу. Не могу сдвинуться с места – ноги, словно приросли к земле. Вижу, как на черноволосую красавицу наседает вооруженный двумя короткими клинками здоровенный детина. Она отшатывается, но не отходит – за ее спиной другая женщина. Подросток с отчаянной смелостью бросается на врага – его карие глаза ловят огненные отблески, и кажется, что они светятся янтарным светом. Он силен и весел – ярость битвы захватывает его целиком – он не видит опасности. Но она есть. Враг невысок и проворен – кинжалы в его опытных руках змеями танцуют, вызывая невольное восхищение. И я понимаю, что этой встречи кареглазый не переживет. Никто из них не выстоит в этой ночной схватке. А я стою и не могу двинуться – это - моя кара, и я падаю на колени.

Вдруг мой затылок обдает странное тепло. Я оглянулся и увидел зверя. Он все это время шел за мной. Чего же ты хочешь, чудовище? А он смотрит – спокойно, внимательно, выжидающе. Понимание накатывает на меня океанской волной. Ты – Мой Зверь. Ты – это я. Я – это ты. Мы - одно. 

Я протягиваю руки к черной лобастой голове и касаюсь лоснящегося меха. Почему мне казалось, что шкура его будет жесткой, словно щетина? Я ошибся – шерсть мягкая и пушистая. Теплая. Я с громадным облегчением зарываюсь в нее пальцами – перебирая шерсть, лаская тело. Зверь подходит ко мне все ближе и ближе – до тех пор, пока я уже не могу различить – где я, а где он.

Мгновение растянулось на часы – я видел, как враг взмахивает мечом, от которого погибнет черноволосая воительница, видел, как в безнадежном прыжке застыл ясноглазый, видел ужас в глазах старшей женщины, видел отпечаток безумного азарта на лице паренька. И в это же самое время я становился кем-то другим – кем-то сильным, яростным, могучим. Моя плоть горела в огне Становления – я обрел свой путь: ногти удлинялись, превращаясь в звериные когти, по всему телу прорастала шерсть, а глаза сменили цвет на ярко-красный. Все мое существо содрогнулось, ощущая, как выворачиваются суставы и перестраиваются мышцы, как вытягивается череп, и вырастают аршинные клыки.

И вот я становлюсь тем, кем должен быть – защитником. Потому что я понял теперь – я отвечаю за них, за мою семью. 

Я рванулся вперед – словно открыл дверь, ведущую к собственной судьбе. Дверь, которую нельзя закрыть – да и не хочется. Теперь я тот, кто я есть – вожак, лидер, альфа. Это слово всплывает из глубин память, дотоле сокрытой.

Раскидываю врагов, словно слабосильных мальцов. Ни ножи, ни мечи, ни стрелы не причиняют мне вреда. Минута – и все кончено. Стою и смотрю на тела, распростертые на земле – ни жалости, ни сожаления я не испытываю. Тот, кто пришел убивать, не достоин милосердия. А за моей спиной стоит моя семья – отец, мать, брат и любимая. Я чувствую каждого из них, слышу биение их сердец, ощущаю дыхание. «Спас!» - бьется в моей голове одна единственна мысль. Тепло разливается по жилам вместе с горячей кровью. Я поднимаю голову к небу и пою – а из моей мутировавшей глотки вырывается пронзительный волчий вой. 

 

***

 

Питер сидел у костра – позади своего названного сына и ждал – снова. И это ожидание вновь было тягостным. 

Путь Осознания – тяжелое испытание, смертельное. Вот только Скотту об этом знать не следовало. Он и так волновался. А так – незнающий, он имел хоть малый шанс на успех. 

За всю историю существования оборотней лишь единицы прибегали к этой крайней мере – полному погружению в мир Волчьей Магии. И не потому, что это было страшно, а потому, что это было смертельно. Сегодня Питер мог потерять своего сына.

Мир магии капризен и своеволен – он может принять любую форму, дабы подвергнуть вервольфа проверке – достоин ли, сможет или же его сломает ответственность. Бывало и такое, что во время испытания умирали. Не прошедший испытания терял разум, и его убивала стая. Таков был Искон – тот, что нельзя обойти, тот, что нельзя не исполнить. 

На востоке занимался рассвет. Ночная чернота сменялась синью, а затем сероватой голубизной. Ощутимо похолодало. Питер повел плечами, разгоняя кровь, но рук с плеч сына не убрал – время еще не вышло. Надежда все еще жила в его сердце.

И как только небо окрасилось в пронзительно оранжевые и холодные розовые тона, лес прорезал волчий вой. Победительный, осознающий, торжествующий.

Питер смотрел на изменившийся облик своего сына и ликовал - Скотт оправдал его ожидания. Перед Хейлом стоял волк – белый, словно снег, могучий и сильный. Истинный альфа. Он склонил голову и опустился на одно колено, признавая своего вожака – отныне и до его смерти. Так есть – да будет так!


	9. Chapter 9

Я пришел в себя на той самой поляне, куда отец привел меня ночью. Вокруг было уже светло – значит, мы просидели в лесу полночи. Круто! Всю жизнь мечтал! Но что больше всего меня изумило, так это то, что Питер стоял передо мной на коленях. Вернее, на одном колене. Как рыцарь перед своим королем. Я не знал, что сказать, честно, поэтому молчал.

\- Альфа, - произнес отец с придыханием, я понял, что произошло. Я прошел испытание – стал тем, кем он хотел меня видеть. Испытав смесь самых разнообразных эмоций – от гордости до благодарности, на меня снизошло небывалое облегчение. 

Подойдя к отцу, я упал рядом с ним на колени и обнял его – крепко, словно старался этим жестом выразить всю свою благодарность и признательность. Он обнял меня в ответ – я не один. В этот момент я ясно почувствовал его – услышал прерывистое дыхание, услышал неверный стук сердца, он волновался, переживал, но не переставал верить в меня. 

\- Ты – мой отец, - проговорил я срывающимся голосом. – Мой голос, моя воля, первый среди равных.  
Тогда я еще не знал, что возлагаю на него небывалую ответственность – стать советником альфы его совестью, выражением его воли и желаний. И он принял это достойно.

Домой мы вернулись засветло.

 

***

 

Странно было слышать биение сердец мамы, Дима, его ребенка и Марго. Непривычно. А еще, я теперь чувствовал их настроение, ощущал отголоски их мыслей и эмоций. Неужели, каждый альфа так ощущает свою стаю? Спросил у отца, но тот посмотрел на меня так странно, что я снова почувствовал себя дураком – и что я опять такого сморозил?

\- Эмоции? – переспросил Питер. – Ты чувствуешь наши эмоции?

\- Ну, да, - мне осталось только плечами пожать – врать-то я не приучен - официально.

\- Странно, - нахмурился он, а я снова осознаю, что попал. Просто потому, что по-другому и быть не может. Я же крайний! – Не слышал о таком. Когда я сам был альфой – не слышал тебя, хоть ты и был моим бетой.

\- И что это значит? – попаданцы рулят! Внезапно захотелось побиться головой о стену – может, легче станет?

\- Точно не знаю, - задумчиво проговорил отец. – Но это дает тебе определенное преимущество.

\- Да какое преимущество? – он шутит, да? – Я скорее с ума сойду!

\- Попробуй отстраниться от чужих эмоций, - посоветовал Питер. Еще бы сказал, как это сделать! – Выстрой воображаемую стену вокруг себя – метод психологический, но может помочь.

Да что вы?! Может, значится, помочь, да? А может и не помочь. Хотя, что мне терять? Правильно – нечего. Так, выстраиваем стену – кирпичик за кирпичиком складываем их вокруг себя. Чем выше становится стена, тем глуше ощущаются чужие мысли и эмоции. Постепенно они превращаются в едва различимые отголоски.

\- Лучше? – интересуется Питер.

\- Ага, - киваю в ответ. – Вроде, да. Остался только фон, но уже терпимо.

\- Вот и хорошо. А теперь иди к себе – переоденься и спускайся завтракать. Тебе нужно подкрепить силы, - а сам пошел к маме. 

Вот это и случилось – я повзрослел, как волк. Все оказалось одновременно проще и сложнее, чем я опасался. Я не рассказал отцу, о том, что видел ТАМ – но он и не спрашивал. Наверное, каждый, кто проходит этим путем, видит свое. Может быть, я еще расскажу ему об этом – потом.

 

***

 

\- Ритуал можно проводить хоть завтра, - говорит Марго, с уважением поглядывая в мою сторону.  
Как только закончился завтрак, ведьма позвала нас в гостиную – для серьезного разговора. Почему-то она сразу почувствовала перемены во мне. Впрочем – ведьма, что с нее взять? Анализы? Да и те будут странными!

\- Не стоит торопиться, - возражает отец, и я с ним согласен. Поймите правильно – мне нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя.

\- Стоит, - не сдается ведьма, - потому, что промедление может отрицательно сказаться на ребенке. Чем раньше переместим его, тем лучше. Моему телу итак потребуется, фактически, мгновенно перестроиться – а это больно. Так что – срок тебе, альфа, до конца этой недели. Как только Дим станет оборотнем, мы проводим ритуал.

\- Что для этого потребуется? – интересуюсь на всякий случай, может ей нужно что-нибудь экстраординарное, например, чешуя русалок или сушеные экскременты саламандры. Думаю, в ветклинике этого быстро достать не получится. А Дитон так вообще будет в шоке.

\- Огонь, вода, земля, воздух, стая и семья, - тут же отзывается Марго, - а еще я. Так что, придется все рассказать Джону Стилински – его присутствие будет необходимо.

\- Ты предлагаешь все рассказать шерифу? – скептически хмыкнул Питер. – И как ты себе это представляешь?

\- Думаю, все будет куда проще, чем вам кажется, сударь, - усмехается в ответ ведьма. – Поверьте мне на слово – Джон воспримет все правильно.

 

***

 

Я и представить себе не мог, насколько Марго была права. Это все просто уму непостижимо!

Так, о чем это я? А, да! О Джоне Стилински. Удивительный человек, оказывается. Он все это время знал об оборотнях, ведьмах и прочей мистической ахинее, вот только вида не подавал. Сказал только, что не любит когда магический и человеческий миры соприкасаются, поэтому и действовал только в пределах своей, так выразиться, юрисдикции. 

В Маргарите он сразу же узнал дочь Джилли – своей старой и доброй знакомой еще по колледжу. А еще он не удивился тому, что Марго – его дочь. 

А было все так.

Мы с отцом и ведьма поехали в дом Стилински – вечером, разумеется, не в участке же беседовать на животрепещущие темы? Хорошо, что Стайлз еще спал, будет лучше, если шериф сам с ним все обсудит.

Стучим. Через несколько секунд дверь открывается – на пороге Джон Стилински. Его лицо выражает некоторую степень недоумения – мол, чего надо, да еще и так поздно?

\- Добрый вечер, шериф, - заговорил Питер, а я предпочел помолчать в тряпочку. Ну и что, что я альфа? А он, между прочим, шериф. 

\- Добрый, мистер Хейл, - отзывается отец Дима. – Что-то случилось со Стайлзом?

\- Нет, что вы, он в порядке «Относительном, конечно, - подумал я, но молчал как рыба». Нам с вами нужно кое-что обсудить. И лучше – внутри, - отец умеет говорить таким голосом, что сразу становится ясно – дело важное. Я тоже так хочу. Наверняка, я еще долго буду чувствовать себя рядом с ним неуклюжим и косноязычным – это называется, издержки воспитания. 

\- Ну что же, проходите, - хмыкает шериф и отходит в сторону.

 

***

 

Мы расположились в гостиной. Сидим и смотрим друг на друга. Вернее, я смотрю на отца, отец на шерифа, а мистер Стилински во все глаза рассматривает Марго. Впрочем, она отвечает ему тем же. Молчание затянулось. Думаю, может, стоит сказать что-нибудь, или же лучше промолчать? А пока я думал, заговорил Джон Стилински. Я был в шоке – это, наверняка, будет моим перманентным состоянием теперь. 

\- И зачем же ко мне в дом пришли оборотни и ведьма? – а сам смотрит только на Маргариту.

\- Лично я хотела передать привет от Джильды и Ричарда Маршаллов, сэр, - ответила ведьма. – А еще они приглашают вас в гости – в Нью-Йорк.

\- Рад и счастлив, - вновь хмыкнул шериф. – Как мама?

\- Отлично, - пожала плечами Марго, не переставая улыбаться. Хорошо, что я промолчал. – Живет, радуется, воспитывает троих сыновей, у которых шило в одном месте, постоянно бегает по делам клана – а так, все в норме.

\- Как отец? – кивнул каким-то своим мыслям мистер Стилински.

\- Да вот, беседую сейчас с ним, - как ни в чем не бывало, выдала Марго. А затем участливо так поинтересовалась, - Так, как у тебя дела, отец?

\- Значит, у нее все получилось, - нахмурился шериф. О чем это он? У кого получилось? И что? Впрочем, этот вопрос занимал не только меня – Питеру тоже было интересно, но он умело это скрывал.

\- Да, получилось, - отозвалась Марго. – Они оба с благодарностью вспоминают о тебе.

\- Странные вы существа – оборотни, - тяжело вздохнул мистер Стилински. А чем мы странные? Ну, если не считать новолунных бдений, отрастания когтей и клыков, частичного повышения лохматости… э-э-э, да, странные. – И традиции у вас дурацкие, - а традиции-то здесь причем?

\- Традиции нужны для выживания нашего вида, - поясняет Марго, а я начинаю потихоньку соображать. Но это ничо – жирафы тоже бывают маленькими. Так Марго относится к какой-то стае, вот почему от нее исходит такой странный запах! Но почему она говорила не о стае, а о клане? Переглядываюсь с отцом – он спокоен, как удав, видимо, понял больше моего. Что и не удивительно. - Нас мало, поэтому приходится поступать так, а не иначе. Но мы пришли не только для того, чтобы рассуждать о традициях верлеопардов. Мы пришли поговорить о Деайниме.

Верлеопарды? А это кто? Нет, я примерно представляю себе больших антропоморфных кошек, просто я никогда о них раньше не слышал. Интересно, а существуют в мире какие-нибудь веркони или версвиньи? А, может, вермедведи? Надо у отца поинтересоваться.

\- Что с моим сыном? – металл зазвучал в голосе обычно спокойного шерифа, и мне пришлось отбросить ненужные мысли, чтобы сосредоточится на главном.

\- Об этом тебе расскажут они, - кивает на нас Маргарита, - поскольку являются непосредственными, так сказать, участниками событий.

Мистер Стилински устроился поудобнее и приготовился слушать. Рассказывать начал я – с того самого момента, когда я пошел в лес за Стайлзом и меня укусил оборотень. 

Говорил я долго – без имен, поскольку не знал, как на это отреагирует шериф, местами что-то уточнял Питер, а местами Марго – поэтому засиделись мы за полночь. 

\- Мой сын беременный? – недоверчиво переспросил шериф, в упор смотря на ведьму. А затем медленно поднялся со стула и угрожающе спросил, - Кто второй отец?

\- Успокойся и сядь на место! – исподлобья посмотрела на него Марго, поджав губы. – Для того, чтобы показать характер, ты выбрал не те место и момент – у тебя еще будет время на адекватные действия. Сейчас нужно думать о ритуале. 

\- Не смей разговаривать со мной в таком тоне, Маргарита! – зло сверкнул глазами Стилински. – Не доросла еще! Я требую, чтобы ты сказала мне, кто он!

\- Пока не сядешь на место, говорить я не буду, - усмехнулась ведьма. И чего это она так взорвалась? По-моему, вполне естественное желание – знать, кто является вторым отцом твоего будущего внука. Чтобы знать, в кого всадить пулю. – Я не хочу твоей смерти, Джон Стилински, поэтому сначала ты успокоишься, а потом я назову тебе имя.

\- Наглая девчонка – вылитая мать, - проворчал шериф, но все же опустился обратно на стул. – Я спокоен, как слон, а теперь – говори. Хотя, судя по тому, что ты уже сказала, я могу предположить, что это оборотень, - съязвил он.

\- И правильно предположил, - отозвалась Марго. – Это Дерек Хейл. И не стоит так смотреть на Питера – он своему племяннику не сторож. Тем более, что Дерек – альфа. 

\- Дерек, значит, - глубоко вздохнул шериф, и на лице его появилась пугающая улыбка. Странно было видеть жажду убийства на лице человека, которого привык считать мягким и отзывчивым. 

\- Успокойся, прошу тебя, - вновь заговорила ведьма, - сейчас не время. И вообще, твой сын сам пришел к нему. Волки не могут принудить свою пару к сексу – это против их природы.

\- Ты меня утешила, - фыркнул мистер Стилински, но я явственно услышал, что его сердце стало биться спокойнее. – Так что потребуется от меня?

\- Присутствие, - отозвалась Марго. – Во время ритуала ты должен быть рядом с ним, ведь ты – его семья.

\- А ты?

\- А что - я? Я больше подхожу на роль феи-крестной, только с дурным характером, - я так и не могу уследить, как меняется ее настроение – это синусоида какая-то, причем сердце все время бьется ровно. – Думаю, ритуал мы сможем провести на этой неделе – в воскресенье. Кажется, все уже поняли, что чем раньше, тем лучше.

\- Я буду готов, - кивает шериф.

\- И еще кое-что, - вдруг хмурится Марго. – Не пытайся встретиться с Дереком – не сейчас, когда в городе появился новый альфа. Я, разумеется, нисколько не сомневаюсь в тебе, но жизнь полна неприятных сюрпризов. 

\- Учту, - сквозь зубы процедил шериф.

\- Джон, поймите, - встревает отец, - Стайлз и Дерек пара – даже не смотря на то, что альфа от него отказался. 

\- И что вы хотите этим сказать?

\- То, что они связаны – через ребенка. Если с одним из них что-то случится, это обязательно отразиться на малыше. Я бы и сам не прочь проучить моего непутевого племянника, но не могу. А потом, когда Стайлз станет вервольфом, он сам сможет постоять за себя. 

\- Он – часть моей стаи, - думаю, мне тоже нужно вставить свои «пять копеек». – Мы никогда не предадим его, никогда не оставим, всегда поможем – Дим никогда не будет одинок. К тому же – вы ведь тоже будете рядом. Но сейчас Марго права – оставьте Дерека – он сам так решил. Стайлз не вспоминает о нем, и мы не будем.

Мистер Стилински окинул нас тяжелым взглядом, но возражать не стал, только кивнул слегка.

\- Я приеду, как только Дим придет в себя, - выдал он, вставая со стула. – Поздно – думаю, вам пора. До встречи.

Он проводил нас до двери, и мы поехали домой.


	10. Chapter 10

Мы с Эллисон гуляли по городу. Просто гуляли – днем, потому что мистер Арджент по вечерам встречаться запретил. 

День был великолепным – на небе ни единого облачка, легкий ветерок, настроение прекрасное, девушка любимая рядом – что еще для счастья нужно? Правильно, бывшего альфы. Прямо напротив нас.

Кстати говоря, про то, что сменил статус, я ей рассказал. Эллисон долго потом выспрашивала меня о том, как же это происходило. На ее памяти еще не встречались альфы, как я. Ну что же, у нее будет шанс узнать меня и с этой стороны.

Нет, он стоит и смотрит! Это начинает раздражать, ей богу. Что, другого места не нашел? Черт, он идет сюда. И что делать? Сбежать – не солидно, остаться – но кто знает, чего от него ждать? Хотя, не будет же он нападать на меня средь бела дня?

\- Скотт, - он как и всегда – немногословен. 

\- Дерек, - а вот тебе той же монетой, улыба. И не сверкай моргалками – я теперь тоже так умею.

\- Значит, стал альфой, - выдал он, как выгребную яму бросил. Ну ничего, мы еще посмотрим кто-кого.

\- Стал, как видишь, - а сам становлюсь аккурат между ним и Эллисон. Не хватало еще, чтобы он причинил ей вред - моральный. – Чего надо?

\- Пришел обсудить кое-что, - боги милосердные, такое ощущение, что он делает мне одолжение. – Территориальное деление.

\- Вот как? И что же ты мне хочешь сообщить? – ага, и сейчас ты скажешь, что две стаи в одном городе не уживутся, да?

\- Твой… отец, - это он специально такую пауза сделал – думал, я огрызаться начну, или отнекиваться – фигушки, братец, не буду, - тебе уже говорил, что нам придется обсудить этот вопрос?

\- ОТЕЦ уже говорил, - киваю я, и миленько при этом улыбаюсь. Как говорится – улыбайся, это всех раздражает. – Я считаю, что этот город достаточно большой, чтобы успешно друг друга игнорировать.

\- Боишься встретиться со мной один на один? – хмыкает он удовлетворенно. Да. Боюсь, но только не тебя, волчар, а за Дима и его малыша. Но тебе об этом знать не следует. – И правильно. Я сильнее.

\- Знаешь, Дерек, - стараюсь ухмыльнутся, как Питер, - думается мне, что шансы у нас равные. Я ведь не отказывался от своей пары. – Вот тебе, выкуси, приятель. Тебе-то на это ответить нечего.

Я прав – Дерек мгновенно подобрался, словно перед прыжком. И нахмурился. Создается ощущение, что у него брови как в детстве свело, так по сей день и не развело*. Ну давай, кинься на меня, братец! А не ты ли говорил, что убьешь меня, если я только попробую обнародовать тайну оборотней? Так что ничего ты не сделаешь – а глазами сверкать мы все можем!

\- Ты ничего не знаешь, - рычит он, но мне все равно.

\- Иди, куда шел, - и продолжаю улыбаться – ему не удастся вывести меня из себя.

\- Мы не договорили, - и смотрит, словно ждет чего-то.

И вдруг я чувствую приближение других вервольфов – его стая. Сюда идут Айзек, Бойд и Эрика. Странно, что нет Джексона. А, есть. Только он стоит на месте. Странно.

\- Тебе внезапно понадобилась группа поддержки? – а сам тем временем соображаю, что же мой дорогой братец задумал. 

\- Мы поговорим, - припечатывает он.

\- Ты мне угрожаешь? – а Эллисон хватает меня за руку.

\- А ты хочешь, чтобы я начал угрожать? – ох, не стоит тебе нарываться братец. Пусть у тебя больше опыта, но и я не лыком шит.

\- А разве это уже не происходит? – тянем время, может и рассосется все без рукоприкладства.

\- Не борзей, мальчишка – не дорос еще, - и так это снисходительно заявляет, что мне хочется вбить эти слова ему в глотку. А затем вспоминаю слова отца – очень кстати.

\- Гордыня – великий грех, Дерек, не стоит меня недооценивать. К тому же мы в общественном месте – веди себя прилично, - ай да я, молодец! – дружно поставлю себе плюсик – кажется, я заставил братца заткнуться.

В пределах видимости появляется стая Дерека – и вид у них, надо сказать, озадаченный. Что, ребята, не ждали? И что делать будете?

\- Скотт, - шепчет Эллисон и тянется к оружию.

\- Не стоит, милая, ничего они нам не сделают – слишком людно вокруг, - поворачиваюсь к Эллисон и, ловя ее взволнованный взгляд, стараюсь хоть как-то подбодрить. – Ведь так, Дерек? Не станешь же ты устраивать разборки в центре города?

\- Он прав, - шепчет Бойд, а мой братец только глазами сверкает, но не возражает.

\- Мы просто поговорим, - усмехается он, но я чувствую его беспокойство. Видимо, не ждал от меня такого.

\- Мы уже все обсудили – просто будем друг друга игнорировать, - не позволю ему навязывать мне свою волю. - А если тебе есть что сказать, то милости прошу – встретимся ночью в лесу, без лишних глаз.

\- Скотт, не нужно, - вновь вцепляется в мою руку Эллисон.

\- Ну что же, это приемлемо, - кивает Дерек. Хоть в чем-то мы смогли договориться. – Уходим.  
Разворачивает и идет. И стоило, как говорится, из-за рубля жопу рвать? За ним уходит и стая. Эллисон облегченно вздыхает, а я жду. Не вся стая Дерека ушла. Один остался – Джексон. Вот сейчас и узнаем, почему.

\- Что тебе нужно, Уиттмор? – оборачиваюсь и смотрю на чужого бету в упор. 

\- И тебе привет, МакКолл, - кивает он, хотя знает, что я уже Хейл.

\- Ты не ответил, - настроение вконец испорчено. И надо им было появиться именно сегодня, когда у меня в кои-то веки наметилось свидание?

\- Ответь, он правда отказался от своей пары? – а что это так тебя волнует, Уиттмор? 

\- Отказался, - а чего скрывать-то?

\- И кто это? – нет, Джексон, положительно, странный сегодня – может, у него блохи завелись и искусали – вот он и свихнулся?

\- Спроси у него сам, если интересно, - еще бы я тебе сказал, глянцевый мальчик.

\- Он не ответит, - хмурится мой школьный сотоварищ. – Но если вы с Питером ушли из стаи, значит это кто-то важный для вас. Думаю, это Стилински. Если бы он был моей парой – я бы повесился.

\- В таком случае, веревку можешь не готовить – это, действительно, Стайлз. Но тебе-то какое до этого всего дело? – признаюсь, проницательный Джексон Уиттмор сильно меня напрягал.

\- Когда вы ушли – все изменилось, - говорит он, а я, кажется, начинаю чуть-чуть уважать мою бывшую школьную немезиду. – Это началось, когда пропал Стилински. Тревожно стало.

\- А зачем ты мне все это говоришь?

\- Как он мог? – вдруг спрашивает Джексон, а я не знаю, что ответить. – Как он смог отказаться от пары?

\- Ты же сам сказал – лучше повеситься…

\- Да брось, я ведь не серьезно, - отмахнулся он, и я слышу – правда. – У меня есть пара - Лидия. Я просто не могу понять.

\- Не ты один, - пожимаю плечами. – Мы с отцом тоже не в курсе.

\- Отцом?

\- С Питером, - поясняю. А привык, оказывается, к тому, что у меня теперь полная семья. 

\- Быстро вы, - хмыкнул он.

\- Завидуй молча, - а Уиттмор может быть забавным, когда не корчит из себя подонка. – Так что тебе на самом деле нужно?

Но Джексон молчит, и я чувствую, что его что-то гнетет. Хмурится постоянно, в руках какую-то бумажку мнет, в пол смотрит – да что происходит?

\- Я хочу уйти из стаи Дерека, - вдруг выдает он, и я молча офигеваю. Это что же получается – он ко мне в стаю напрашивается? С чего бы это?

\- А я тут причем? – закономерный вопрос, не находите? Я не собираюсь играть в догадки – захочет сказать - скажет.

\- Ты теперь альфа, - говорит он. А то я сам этого не знал!

\- И что?

\- Ты примешь нас? – а сам смотрит прямо, говорит честно, не язвит, не угрожает. Поразительно! 

\- Вас?

\- Меня и Лидию, - поясняет он. Сильно, ничего не скажешь – Уиттмор уходит из стаи вместе со своей парой, вернее сказать, от альфы, который от своей второй половинки отказался. Вот в чем дело, получается. А как это воспримет сам Дерек, интересно? И что делать мне? Принять их? Но тогда братец точно попытается меня порвать на клочки. И что скажет Питер? Впрочем, проблемы будем решать по мере поступления.

\- Ты уверен в том, чего хочешь? – и это не праздный вопрос. – Я только-только стал альфой – у меня нет ни знаний, ни опыта.

\- Но ты не предал себя, - прищуривается он. – Даже не смотря на то, что твоя пара – охотница.

А вот это уже удар ниже пояса – и я понимаю, что не смогу ему отказать. Ни после этих слов.

\- Если ты сам этого хочешь – вы в стае, - тяжело вздыхаю я. – Приходи завтра – нужно поговорить с Питером.

Он кивает и улыбается – странно так, по-доброму. Я у него такую улыбку на лице считанные разы видел. Да, удивил ты меня, Джексон. Ей богу, удивил.

 

***

 

\- Я завел нам новых бет, - выдаю я с порога. Господи, моя неизбывная тяга к детским выходкам не пройдет никогда. Лица у них вытянулись, а Питер даже ручку выронил.

\- Что? Повтори-ка, что ты там сказал? – а голос такой – вот-вот прибьет, да и дыру во мне прожжет взглядом.

\- Я завел нам новых бет, - медленно и с расстановкой – пусть немного поволнуются. Это так забавно. Хотя, не будем забывать и о совести. – Завтра придет Джексон – они с Лидией ушли из стаи Дерека. И попросились к нам.

\- Подожди, а когда ты успел с Уиттмором поговорить? – переспросил отец. – Ты же с Эллисон был.

\- В городе и встретились, аккурат после того, как твой племянник назначил мне рандеву сегодня ночью в лесу. Вернее, это я назначил, поскольку устраивать разборки на глазах сограждан не входит в наши планы, - выдаю, как на духу, чтобы два раза не повторять.

\- А Дерек-то там что делал? – закатил глаза Питер.

\- Пообщаться захотел – за территориальное деление, - отвечаю. – Все свидание мне испоганил, зараза!

\- Этого следовало ожидать, - кивает отец. – Двое альф на одной территории, это опасно.

\- Помню – ты уже говорил. Я предложил ему игнорировать нас. Но мои слова не возымели должного действия. И что делать будем?

\- А чего ты хочешь? – он издевается, да? Я покоя хочу! На свидание с Эллисон! Нор-маль-ное-е! Без всякой мистической ахинеи и агрессивных родственников!

\- Мира во всем мире?

\- То есть драться за территорию ты с ним не хочешь? – словно и не заметив сказанного, продолжил отец.

\- А нужно? Драться, я имею ввиду. Город большой – места всем хватит.

\- Ты прав, но Дерек, думаю, считает иначе, - н-да, это я уже понял.

\- И что делать?

\- Договариваться, - пожал он плечами.

\- Как?

\- В ритуальном поединке, - а это еще что за ерунда? Какой поединок? – Это бой, но не насмерть, а, скорее, просто расстановка сил. 

\- То есть мы выходим, играем мускулами, показываем, насколько круты и расходимся? – со стороны это будет смотреться жутко глупо.

\- Что-то в этом роде, - усмехается Питер. – Ты должен заявить о себе, как альфа – доказать свою способность быть вожаком, защитником.

\- Понятно, - ничего мне не понятно – очередная волчья традиция, будь они все неладны.

\- А кстати, чего это Уиттмор к тебе переметнулся? – вспомнил, наконец, о бете. Не прошло и года.

\- Ему не понравилось, что Дерек отказался от пары, - сажусь на диван и морально готовлюсь – сегодня буду изображать из себя жутко крутого парня. – Из-за Лидии, я думаю.

\- Ах, да, она ведь – его пара, - кивает отец. – От него будет больше проблем, чем пользы.

\- А то я не знаю, - поудобнее устраиваюсь на диване. – Это же Уиттмор – он сам по себе ходячая проблема.

\- Но нашей стае это пойдет на пользу, - кто бы сомневался. Отцу будет, кем командовать, кроме меня. – Но я думаю, что он ушел не только поэтому. Джексон никогда особо не доверял Дереку – я видел это. 

\- Я ничего не видел, - отмахиваюсь – не до Уиттмора мне сейчас.

\- Мал еще, - хмыкает он. – Да и виделись вы, в основном, только на тренировках. 

\- Точно, во время экзекуции не до взглядов по сторонам.

\- Экзекуции? Да Дерек вас едва ли не гладил, - фыркнул Питер, и я соображаю, что сболтнул лишнего. Вот теперь-то он на мне оторвется – тренировки станут вдвое интенсивнее. Кажется, я застонал.

\- Не скули, альфа, - садится он рядом и хлопает меня по спине. – Тяжело в учении, легко в бою.

\- Если я до него доживу. Я с последней нашей «тренировки» едва живой приполз.

\- Так ведь живой, - пожал плечами отец. На это мне было нечем ответить – пришлось промолчать.

 

__________________  
* Фраза взята из чьей-то работы по фэндому «Хоббит» - не обижайтесь, уважаемый автор, если прочитаете ее тут – больно фраза понравилась.


	11. Chapter 11

Поляну освещал неверный свет луны, деревья и кусты отбрасывали кривые антрацитные тени – не помеха для оборотня, конечно, но все равно приятного мало. 

Мы с Дереком стоим напротив друг друга в круге света – даже романтично как-то. Бросаем друг на друга обжигающие… кхе-кхе… взгляды и молчим. А что говорить? 

За моей спиной стоит Питер, а за Дерека пришла поболеть его стая. Все в сборе.   
Ого, кажется, я ошибся – до моих ушей доносится звук шагов, смягченный мягкой лесной подстилкой.

Знаете, я никогда не думал, что лес - такое людное место. Ладно, мы по делу пришли, а вот остальные чего тут забыли?

Кусты за нашими спинами раздвигаются, пропуская еще нескольких участников сегодняшних ночных посиделок – Джексона, Лидию, Эллисон и Криса Арджента. Вот кого бы я хотел больше всего сейчас видеть, так это охотника – сюрприз из разряда «вы не ждали, а мы приперлись»! 

\- Что вы здесь забыли? – шипит Питер.

\- Наблюдаем, - холодно отзывается мистер Арджент и вскидывает оружие. – Эллисон беспокоилась.

И что бы это значило? Эллисон всегда за меня переживает – но раньше это не было поводом для вмешательства. Арджент сошел с ума? Если да, то пусть таким и остается – может, позволит мне встречаться со своей дочерью официально, а не украдкой да урывками.

\- Долго еще будем так стоять? – подала голос Эрика. Лучше бы промолчала – вот уж кого обращение изменило не в лучшую сторону.

\- Что здесь происходит? – шагнул вперед мистер Арджент.

\- Ничего серьезного, - заговорил отец, видимо, он смирился с присутствием охотника – да и всех остальных. – Разборки двух альф.

\- Двух? Скотт – альфа? – и смотрит на дочь. Даже мне от этого взгляда захотелось куда-нибудь спрятаться, а моя стальная леди стоит, как могучий океанский утес - все ей нипочем. – Когда это произошло? - вот ведь любопытный.

\- Вчера, - честно говорит отец.

\- Каким образом? – не успокаивается охотник.

\- Секрет, - пожимает плечами Питер.

\- Но ведь единственный альфа – Дерек, и он жив. Тоже воскрес, как и ты? – дельная мысль, мне она даже где-то нравится.

\- Есть и другие пути, - туманно отзывается отец.

\- А что не поделили?

\- Территорию.

\- А, драться будут, - понимающе кивнул Арджент, а затем поворачивается к Эллисон и говорит. – Отойдем – со стороны посмотрим. 

Мне стало смешно – встреча неуклонно превращается в фарс. И это еще про Джексона не вспомнили. 

Зря подумал – вспомнили.

\- А вам что здесь надо? – рычит Дерек на членов МОЕЙ стаи.

\- Ты больше не альфа нам, - вскидывается Уиттмор. Ой, лучше бы он молчал.

\- И не жалко, - фыркает Дерек. – От тебя одни проблемы! – ну, хоть в чем-то мы с ним солидарны.

\- А давайте все же начнем то, ради чего, собственно, мы здесь собрались? – не то чтобы мне так уж хочется подраться, но это все же лучше болтологии, да еще и в столь экстравагантной обстановке.

\- А он дело говорит, - а это еще кто? Впрочем, и так понятно – Дитон просто не мог проигнорировать разборки в семье Хейлов. Говорил же, что в лесу нынче людно!

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – интересуется Дерек. Вот и мне интересно.

\- Что и все остальные – смотрю. Думаю, это будет познавательно.

Смотрю на отца, а тот прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Как я его понимаю! Меня тоже так и подмывает расхохотаться в голос – чтобы поняли весь идиотизм ситуации. Нет, с этим надо кончать – и поскорее. 

Закрываю глаза – так проще сосредоточиться, а затем позволяю иной части меня взять контроль над телом. Чувствую, как выворачивает суставы и ломает тело – ничего, теперь это даже приятно.

И вот наступает долгожданная тишина – все взгляды обратились на меня – удивленные, недоверчивые, восхищенные. Думаю, им было на что посмотреть.

 

***

 

Дерек смотрел на разворачивающийся бедлам с некой толикой раздражения. Хотя нет, с гигантской толикой. Мало того, что Скотт отказался укладываться в привычный стереотип, так еще и на встречу приперлись все, кому не лень.

Внезапно его внимание привлекает молодой альфа. Дерек видит, что тому смешно – ситуация и вправду вышла из-под контроля. А потом Скотт закрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову к небу. Очертания его фигуры смазываются, расплываются, истаивают, а лунное сияние позволяет увидеть черты иного облика – звериного.

Проходит несколько долгих секунд, и вот на поляне стоит крупный белый волк. Все замолкли, словно по команде.

Затем зверь садится и, подняв заднюю лапу, увлеченно чешет себя за ухом. Все его существо выражает полное спокойствие – словно и не он должен был драться сегодня. А, может, и вправду, не он.

\- Что это? – почему-то шепотом спрашивает Айзек.

\- Скотт при полной трансформации, - поясняет за племянника Питер.

\- Как у него получилось? – теперь заговорил Дитон.

\- Так решила Волчья Магия, - отзывается старший Хейл. – Мой сын не хочет сражаться – его вполне устроит мирное сосуществование.

\- Ты говоришь от его имени? – изумленно спрашивает Дерек.

\- Я – голос альфы, - усмехается тот в ответ.

\- Я ничего не понимаю, - вклинивается Крис. – Что все это значит? Почему он волк? Да еще и белый? Насколько я знаю…

\- Ты мало знаешь, - перебивает его Дитон. – Оборотни могут становиться волками, но для этого нужно полностью контролировать внутреннего зверя, и…

\- Чушь! – фыркнул Питер. – Такой вариант возможен для меня или Дерека, но не для истинного альфы. Зверь Скотта не терпит принуждения. Он принял свою сущность, слился с ней – он может обращаться в волка безболезненно и не потеряет себя во время полнолуния.

\- Интересная информация, - хмыкнул Крис. – А почему остальные так не могут?

\- Слушай, охотник, ты задаешь слишком много вопросов, - усмехается Питер, а затем подходит к волку и опускает руку на лобастую голову. Зверь позволяет себя погладить, но затем отходит на пару шагов и забавно трясет головой.

\- Семейная идиллия, - закатывает глаза Дерек, но его недовольство наигранное. Будучи альфой, младший Хейл так и не смог пройти полную трансформацию. Скотт же не был рожден оборотнем, а смог добиться столь многого. Это задевало - и сильно, но одновременно вызывало и невольное уважение. И впервые альфа задумался, о том, что может быть, он ошибся – в некоторых вещах. 

\- Так драка будет или нет? – спрашивает вдруг Айзек и выжидающе смотрит на своего альфу.

\- Не будет, - отзывается тот, - город большой – места хватит всем, - повторяет он слова Скотта.

\- Дельное решение, - кивает улыбающийся Питер. – В таком случае, предлагаю разойтись. Думаю, у каждого из нас есть, чем заняться, - затем он оборачивается к племяннику и говорит. – Рад был тебя увидеть. До встречи.

Стая Скотта первой покидает поляну – сам Питер, положив руку на холку белого волка, Джексон и Лидия. За ними уходят и охотники с ветеринаром. 

\- Что это было? – интересуется всегда немногословный Бойд.

\- Скажем так, теперь в этом городе живут две стаи, - отзывается Дерек. – Возвращаемся.

 

***

 

Скотт вернул себе человечье обличье только у дома – не захотел пугать маму понапрасну. 

\- Хороший ход, - хмыкнул Питер, искоса поглядывая на сына.

\- Мне просто надоел тот балаган, который мы устроили, - отмахнулся самый младший Хейл. – Настоящее светопреставление, а не ритуальный поединок.

\- Почему Дерек отказался драться? – подал голос Джексон. – Испугался?

\- Не думаю, - тот час отзывается Скотт. – Скорее, он просто смирился с тем, что в городе теперь есть и другие волки – другая стая.

\- Что-то не похоже на него, - бормочет Лидия.

\- На кого не похоже? – вервольфы оборачиваются и видят, что на пороге дома стоит Стайлз и с интересом рассматривает разношерстную компанию. – А он чего тут забыл? – указывая на Уиттмора. – Привет, Лидия! Рад, что ты зашла навестить бедного меня – это просто бальзам на мою израненную душу! А вы где пропадали? В лесу? А что там забыли? Марго мне ничего говорить не стала – а еще сестра называется! И отец звонил, сказал, что заедет. Вы что, все ему рассказали? И как он воспринял? Врачей из психушки не вызывал? Вы же не рассказали ему о… о том, о чем лучше промолчать?

\- Здравствуй, Стайлз, - мило улыбается Лидия.

\- Стилински, - мрачно кивает Джексон.

\- Дим, позволь тебе представить новых членов нашей стаи – Джексон и Лидия, - торжественно заявляет Питер, а сам старается сдержать смех. Очень уж забавное лицо было у будущего папочки. 

\- Это шутка, да? От Уиттмора одни проблемы! А вот тебе, Лидия, я рад несказанно. Эй, не рычи на меня! – это уже Джексону. 

\- Нет, не шутка, - кивает Скотт. – Они сами так решили.

\- Кстати, поздравляю, - вдруг расплывается в широченной улыбке Стайлз. – Ты у нас теперь альфа. И как ощущения? Не хочется посверкать глазами? Порычать? Отгрызть мне голову? Шарахнуть о стену? Ничего такого?

\- Дим, - укоризненно тянет Скотт.

\- Хорошо, значит синдром Дерека – единичный случай. Это радует. Честно. Так когда ты обратишь меня?

\- Ты собираешь его обращать? – едва ли не взвыл Уиттмор. – Он же итак бешеный – а когда станет волком – это будет апокалипсис!

\- Это не твое дело, ящер, - фыркнул Стайлз.

\- Я уже давно не канима! Хватит мне это вспоминать!

\- Тихо! – лишь слегка повышает голос Питер, но все тут же замолкают. – Все дальнейшие обсуждения – в доме. Марш внутрь!

И все дружно с этим согласились. А Скотт, проходя мимо отца, успел шепнуть ему: «Спасибо».


	12. Chapter 12

Дома нас ждут – мама и Марго. Из кухни приятно пахнет свежей выпечкой – на ужин пирожки и пицца домашнего производства. Проходим в гостиную и садимся – ведьма как-то странно на нас поглядывает, но молчит. Первым заговаривает Джексон.

\- А это кто? – и указывает на Марго. 

\- Тебе в рифму ответить? – лениво интересуется она. Пожалуй, я пока не буду вмешиваться – пусть сами разбираются. Интересно будет на это посмотреть.

\- Прямо и четко, - ну, Джекс, это ты зря.

\- А криво и расплывчато не пойдет?

\- Ты вообще, кто такая? – в своей обычной манере заявляет Уиттмор.

\- Сестра, - отвечает Марго, как ни в чем не бывало – и смотрит честными-пречестными глазами. Похоже, ей нравится эта словесная перепалка.

\- Чья? – хмурится Джексон, а я замечаю, как Лидия, отворачиваясь, потихоньку прячет улыбку.

\- Все мы чьи-то дети, - возводит она очи горе, - а некоторые, ты не поверишь, даже сыновья! Что удивительно.

\- Это моя сестра, - вклинивается Дим. Видимо, ему надоело тянуть волка за… лапу.

\- Твоя? – изумляется Джексон, да так искренне, что мне трудно подавить смешок. – А откуда она взялась? 

\- По интернету прислали, - пожимает плечами Марго. – Это такой бонус – постоянным клиентам полагается бесплатная сестра.

\- Что за чушь? 

\- Чушь, конечно, - соглашается она. – Но и ты не задавай глупых вопросов. Или ты не знаешь, откуда дети берутся? Ай-ай-ай, стыдно, молодой человек – в вашем-то возрасте и не знать таких элементарных вещей! Но я могу тебе рассказать, - а затем подходит ближе к Джексону и совсем тихо добавляет. – И даже показать.

Все в полном ауте смотрят на ведьму, а та блядски облизывает губы. Провокаторша, мать ее!

Вдруг мама не выдерживает и фыркает, а затем уже смеется в голос. Нам всем ничего не остается, как последовать ее примеру – даже до Уиттмора, кажется, дошел весь комизм ситуации. 

\- А если серьезно, - отсмеявшись, говорит Марго, - то меня зовут Маргарита Маршалл – и я действительно сестра Стайлза – единокровная.

\- То есть ты дочь шерифа? – уточняет Лидия.

\- Ага, - кивает та, усаживаясь на диван между отцом и Димом. – И ведьма - по совместительству.

\- Привет, - смущенно выдает Джексон.

\- Можешь звать меня – Марго, - смеется она.

Ну, вот и познакомились.

 

***

 

В стае нет секретов, поэтому новичкам мы все рассказали – если они теперь часть стаи, то будут принимать участие в ритуале. И если сначала Джекс недовольно поглядывал на Стайлза, то к концу рассказа мнение у него поменялось. Я даже опешил от такого поворота событий.

Джексон-я-круче-всех-Уиттмор встал и подошел к дивану, на котором сидел Дим и, опустившись на корточки, положил ладонь поверх его сцепленных рук. А потом сказал то, что я от него не ожидал услышать – вообще никогда!:

\- Прости, - чтоб мне сдохнуть на месте – он извинился! – Если нужна будет помощь – только скажи. Мы теперь – одна стая.

Это было просто… ВАУ! Я потерял дар речи – и, кажется, не только я. Молчали все. Я уже говорил, что мир сошел с ума? Так вот – повторяю – МИР ОКОНЧАТЕЛЬНО СОШЕЛ С УМА! 

Будет мне впредь наука – никогда не знаешь, что у человека на сердце. Вот так считаешь кого-то сволочью, а он потом ТАКОЕ выдает, что хоть стой, хоть падай!

И это тот самый Джексон Уиттмор, которого я знал с самых начальных классов, как заносчивого сынка богатых родителей, спесивого и недалекого болвана? Нет, это, определенно, совершенно другой человек – я ведь слышал, что Джекс говорил правду. Это самое невероятное событие с тех пор, как я узнал о Диме и Дереке. 

\- Так когда будем проводить ритуал? – спрашивает Лидия.

\- В воскресенье, - отвечает Марго, - а вам сейчас лучше отправиться по домам – а то родители волноваться будут.

На этом Уиттмор в обнимку со своей парой – как я ему завидую! – уходит, а напоследок кивает Диму, который все еще не пришел в себя. 

 

***

 

Утром приехал шериф. О чем они со Стайлзом разговаривали, я не знаю – подслушивать хоть и интересно, но непорядочно. Одно знаю точно – все прошло довольно-таки неплохо, раз криков не было. 

Как только шериф уехал, Стайлз попросил меня пройтись с ним. Разумеется, я не стал отказываться.

И вот уже битый час мы гуляем по городу, а он молчит, словно воды в рот набрал. Это не нормально. О чем же таком они говорили, что Дим до сих пор молчит?

\- Знаешь, друг, я и не думал, что все так, - как-то невпопад говорит Стайлз. А я молчу – проверенная практика – молчишь, больше узнаешь. – Оказывается, он в колледже встречался с девушкой. Ее звали Джилли. Она была ведьмой – и отец это знал. Есть такие существа – верлеопарды. Они тоже оборотни, но у них, типа, другие правила. Они живут большими кланами – от сотни до полутысячи особей. У них нет тяги побегать под луной – они оборачиваются, когда хотят. И среди них очень ценятся те, кто обладает силой – ведьмы и ведьмаки. В основном это женщины, конечно же. И если ведьма является парой для верлеопарда, то она должна сначала родить ребенка от обычного человека, а только потом закрепись связь с парой. Джилли была парой оборотню Ричарду Маршаллу, поэтому первого ребенка должна была родить от обычного человека. Она попросила об этой услуге отца. Он согласился. Все дело в том, что дети, рожденные от пары, стали бы верлеопардами и не получили магического дара. Это связано с хромосомным рядом – кажется, это называется доминантными генами. Ну, типа, если ребенок оборотень, магом ему не бывать. Понимаешь, отец все знал – о все той мистической хрени, с которой мы встречались, но молчал! Это самое дебильное, что могло произойти. Я изворачивался, как мог, чтобы скрыть то, что происходит, а вместо этого мог спокойно рассказать ему! Он что, не доверял мне? Нет, я понимаю, что я был еще мал – несколько лет назад, но когда стали происходить странные вещи, что, обязательно было молчать?! Я себя идиотом чувствую! Хорошо хоть, что моя мама не была никак связана с этим. Хотя, может, он снова мне солгал? Может, я потомок каких-нибудь вампиров, или еще хуже – русалок? Я уже понял, что в этом чертовом мире возможно все, что угодно! Нет, ты представь, а? Я обрастаю чешуей, как Джексон – и схожу с ума! Прекрасный финал для Стайлза! А впрочем, не обращай внимания – я просто не знаю, что и думать. Слишком много для меня – сначала ты, потом Питер, канима, Джерард – а теперь и отец – и ко всему прочему я жду ребенка. Я просто устал. 

\- Прости, - а что мне еще сказать? Я, итак, узнал больше, чем надеялся.

\- Тебе-то за что извиняться? – отмахнулся Дим и сунул руки в карманы.

\- Я должен был быть рядом с тобой. Помочь – я ведь твой друг.

\- Да забей, брат, все прекрасно. Мне нужно просто все это переварить. Кстати, я уважаю твоего отца – он классный.

\- Ты и раньше так говорил – когда вы вдвоем стебались над Дереком, - вот черт, не стоило упоминать его. Ах ты ж слово – не воробей, обратно не засунешь!

\- Нет, правда, - словно и не заметив моей невольной оговорки, продолжает говорить Дим, - я видел, как вы общаетесь – он прислушивается к тебе. Да и ты стал поспокойнее. 

\- Может и так. Знаешь, он первое время так странно себя вел, - делюсь я, стараясь сгладить собственную неловкость. – Как идеальный папочка – это было так смешно – он мне даже советы давать пытался!

\- Ну, теперь ты меня понимаешь? Мой батя тоже так – все норовит напомнить про отношения и безопасный секс. Я аж прямо не знаю, куда от этих разговоров свалить подальше – а ведь приходится слушать, да еще и кивать – мол, понимаю все. И ведь не скажешь, что и так все уже знаю – нам ведь это в школе на классных часах объясняли – ну, ты помнишь.

\- Это забудешь, пожалуй, - хмыкаю я. Не сотрутся из памяти кошмарные классные часы, где приходилось краснеть, как помидор, выслушивая умные размышления о подростковой беременности и ответственности, а также о целой плеяде болезней – в случае нарушения правил безопасного секса. Да еще и брошюрки эти – с картинками – и какой косорукий художник их рисовал? Вот посмотришь на такие и начинаешь думать, что слово «художник», действительно, происходит от слова «худо». Лучше бы я вообще на них не смотрел - они просто взорвали мой подростковый мозг!

\- Вот и я о том же, - кивает Дим. – Да и вообще, интернет – лучший учитель. 

\- Слушай, а можно вопрос? – любопытство – не порок, а хобби.

\- Какой?

\- А как ты сына назовешь?

\- Я еще не думал над этим. Мне было как-то не до этого. Слишком много произошло – я, вообще, хотел уехать, если ты помнишь.

\- Хорошо, что не уехал. 

\- Да, наверное. Столько нового узнал, что всей жизни не хватит, чтобы разобраться! Как думаешь, Марго справится?

\- Вообще-то, она женщина – должна. Ты только представь, как изменится ее характер, когда она будет страдать от токсикоза! – нас кто-то слушает. Не могу отделаться от ощущения взгляда в спину – причем, появилось оно недавно. Украдкой оборачиваюсь, но никого не нахожу. Странно.

\- Токсикоз – это не круто, - хмыкает Стайлз. Он-то точно это знает – вот только тому, кто наблюдает за нами, этого знать не положено.

\- Может, домой пойдем? Мы же не сказали, куда пошли, – сваливать отсюда надо – что-то у меня предчувствие нехорошее.

\- Можно и домой, - пожимает плечами Дим, а я потихоньку стараюсь осмотреться – не хватало еще, чтобы мой друг зря волновался.

\- Вот и хорошо, - киваю, а сам думаю о том, кто же это за нами следил, и что он успел услышать.


	13. Chapter 13

Дерек устал сидеть дома. Вернее, его словно выгнало что-то на улицу. Предчувствие? Как тот, кто был рожден вервольфом, он не привык отворачиваться от интуиции.

Машина завелась с пол оборота, словно сама рвалась ощутить резиной шин горячий асфальт города. Прохладный ветер отгонял мрачные мысли, отвлекал от тревоги, поселившейся в сердце. А поселилась она там после недавних событий.

«Неужели они ушли только потому, что я отказался признавать парой этого… этого… Стайлза? – раздражённо задавался вопросом уже не единственный альфа. – И это Питер-то, который сам убил Лору. Хотя, навряд ли его можно было назвать адекватным на тот момент. Со Скоттом все понятно – Стилински ведь его лучший друг и все такое. Тем более, он помешан на справедливости. Но вот куда понесло Джексона, который сердечностью совершенно не отличается? Ему-то до Стилински какое дело? А мне? Почему я постоянно возвращаюсь мыслями к этому болтливому сопляку? Боже, он ведь даже во время секса не может умолкнуть! Он меня раздражает – самим фактом своего существования - тем, что спас меня, тем, что помогает МакКоллу - тьфу ты черт! Хейлу! Теперь уже Хейлу! Он просто выводит меня из себя».

А меж тем альфа въехал в город. День погожий – ясно, тепло и, на удивление, тихо. Дерек оставил машину на стоянке и решил прогуляться – просто так.

Зайдя в кафе, он уселся за столик и стал наблюдать за людьми, проходившими мимо – на него внезапно напала какая-то странная апатия – все было все равно. Странное чувство, словно мир проходит мимо тебя, а ты стоишь на обочине и ждешь непонятно чего.

Сначала он не обратил внимания на знакомый голос – он доносился откуда-то с периферии. Но потом, когда понял что говорит его личный кошмар – Стайлз Стилински, прислушался. А разговор велся следующий:

\- _«Да забей, брат, все прекрасно. Мне нужно просто все это переварить. Кстати, я уважаю твоего отца – он классный»_ , - Дерек слушает, и, сам того не понимая, начинает легонько улыбаться.

\- _«Ты и раньше так говорил – когда вы вдвоем стебались над Дереком»_ , - отвечает ему Скотт.

\- _«Нет, правда, я видел, как вы общаетесь – он прислушивается к тебе. Да и ты стал поспокойнее»_ , - с этим альфа даже спорить не будет – все верно. Они оба очень изменились – и Питер, и Скотт.

\- _«Может и так. Знаешь, он первое время так странно себя вел. Как идеальный папочка – это было так смешно – он мне даже советы давать пытался!»_ – говорит Скотт – и сердце его бьется ровно – не лжет. Дерек же прячет ухмылку за чашечкой кофе.

\- _«Ну, теперь ты меня понимаешь? Мой батя тоже так – все норовит напомнить про отношения и безопасный секс. Я аж прямо не знаю, куда от этих разговоров свалить подальше – а ведь приходится слушать, да еще и кивать – мол, понимаю все. И ведь не скажешь, что и так все уже знаю – нам ведь это и в школе на классных часах объясняли – ну, ты помнишь»_ , - Стилински, как и всегда, много говорит.

\- _«Это забудешь, пожалуй»._

\- _«Вот и я о том же. Да и вообще, интернет – лучший учитель»._

\- _«Слушай, а можно вопрос»._

\- _«Какой?»_

\- _«А как ты сына назовешь?»_ \- на этот раз Дерек давится своим напитком, проливая его на чистые брюки. «Какой сын? Чей? Стилински? Бред! Чистой воды бред!».

\- _«Я еще не думал над этим. Мне было как-то не до этого. Слишком много произошло – я, вообще, хотел уехать, если ты помнишь?»_ \- Дерек старается уловить каждое слово Стилински – и узнать больше о ребенке.

\- _«Хорошо, что не уехал»._

\- _«Да, наверное. Столько нового узнал, что всей жизни не хватит, чтобы разобраться! Как думаешь, Марго справится?»_ \- альфа до боли сжимает челюсти и стискивает кулаки. «Кто такая эта Марго? Какое отношение она имеет к Стилински? И при чем тут ребенок? Неужели… эта шлюшка беременна от Стайлза? Я убью его! Нет, их обоих!» 

\- _«Вообще-то, она женщина – должна. Ты только представь, как изменится ее характер, когда она будет страдать от токсикоза!»._

\- _«Токсикоз – это не круто»._

\- _«Может, домой пойдем? Мы же не сказали, куда пошли»_ , – говорит Скотт и начинает потихоньку оглядываться. А Дерек старается слиться со стулом, на котором сидит и прячется за занавеской: «Неужели заметил?».

\- _«Можно и домой»._

\- _«Вот и хорошо»._

И ребята уходят. Буквально через минуту из кафе почти выбегает взбешенный альфа и летит на крейсерской скорости к своему авто. Он и сам не заметил, как добрался до дома.

Сев на поваленное дерево, Дерек старался привести мысли в порядок и понять, что же все-таки происходит.

 

***

 

Сегодня было тихо. Все ждали. Питер поглядывал на меня тревожно, мама старалась лишний раз не говорить громко, а Марго вообще свалила из дома на ночь, сославшись на неотложные дела. Врала, конечно же, просто она не считала себя частью моей стаи, а обращение Дима – как бы это лучше выразиться, внутристайное дело. С минуты на минуту должны были появиться Джексон и Лидия, и можно будет начинать.   
Отец настоял, чтобы вся стая была в сборе сегодня – лишняя поддержка Стайлзу не помешает. 

Интересно, каким станет Деайним, когда обратится? Изменится ли его характер, как это стало с Эрикой? Не-е-е, не может такого быть! – Стайлз натура целостная – нет в нем червоточины. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы он хоть кому-то завидовал – даже Уиттмору, когда тот проходил мимо него в обнимку с Лидией. А еще Дим никогда не жаловался на жизнь – по серьезному. Может он и говорил, что бедный и несчастный, но никогда так не думал, с честью принимая все удары судьбы. Не то, что я.

\- Пора, - голос Питера вырывает меня из раздумий. 

 

***

 

Все прошло хорошо – зря я волновался. Как и сказал Питер, ничего страшного – цапнул и отошел – ждать и наслаждаться зрелищем. 

Укус Деайним принял на удивление прекрасно. Раны на руке зажили буквально через пару минут после укуса – просто невероятно. Питер предположил, что это из-за того, что он носит маленького – тот ведь тоже вервольф. Может и так, я как-то не задумывался. Главное, что все прошло успешно. 

И знаете, Стайзл очень органично смотрелся с желтыми глазами – будто был рожден для чего-то подобного. Его движения прибрели завершенность, четкость, грацию и какую-то необратимость – как и положено хищнику. 

\- Что-то я не чувствую никаких изменений, - вдруг говорит Стайлз. – Только рука чуть-чуть чешется. Слушай, а ты зубы чистил? Если нет, то это может быть очень плохо – заражение крови, гангрена и смерть.

\- Уймись, Стилински, - фыркает Джексон. – Я же говорил, что оборотень из тебя получится чересчур болтливый. Но никто не стал меня слушать.

\- Разумеется, кто же будет слушать ящерицу-переростка? - хмыкнул Дим и тут же отскочил за спину Питеру, только оттуда показав язык Уиттмору, который и не думал обижаться на подначку – она ведь звучала совершенно не обидно. Больше всего она подходила под категорию – дружеская.

\- Первое полнолуние расставит все по своим местам, - вклинился в разговор отец. – Сейчас ты, действительно, можешь ничего не чувствовать – ребенок уже начал менять тебя. Пожалуй, теперь я и сам соглашусь с Маргаритой – чем раньше мы проведем ритуал, тем лучше. Тебе будет проще приспособиться к изменениям в твоем организме.

\- Ага, - только и успел проговорить Стайлз, потому что в этот момент к нему подошла Лидия и обняла его. Дим покосился на Уиттмора, но тот лишь понимающе усмехался. Хорошая у меня подобралась стая, ничего не скажешь – причем, в самом положительном смысле.

Мама позвонила Марго и попросила приехать – не думали же мы, что все так быстро кончится? Марго и приехала – с ящиком пива. Мама благополучно закрыла на это глаза, только напомнила, чтобы Стайлз пил сок. За чем и взялся следить Джексон – в присущей ему манере ехидных острот. Впрочем, Дим от него не отставал, называя малолетним алкоголиком, ползучим гадом, узловатой ящерицей, чешуйчатым поцем и гламурной ехидной. 

Празднование затянулось за полночь. Я смотрел на свою стаю и радовался – вот только одно мне не давало покоя. Теперь, когда Дим стал одним из нас, я яснее ощущал его эмоции – вернее, одно чувство – и это была тоска. Никто другой этого не заметил – уж больно глубоко Стайлз его запрятал, но не от меня. Моему другу было тоскливо и одиноко – без пары. Черти бы побрали этого Дерека – даже теперь, когда он оставил Стайлза в покое – сиречь, вычеркнул из своей жизни, он все еще причинял ему боль! 

Поскольку сегодня вся стая ночевала у нас, Лидия расположилась в комнате Марго, а несчастного Уиттмора отправили в комнату Стайлза. Отец только ехидно осклабился, наблюдая за тем, как вытянулась физиономия Джекса, когда тому сообщили, кто станет его временным сожителем. 

\- Я лучше у Скотта спать буду! – возмутился он. Ага, нужен ты мне больно – как прыщ на жопе. – Согласен даже на коврик у кровати – для него, разумеется, - это он меня имел ввиду, да? Вот ведь прав Дим – ящерица он узловатая этот Уиттмор. А вот как щас покажу кулак, чтоб не зазнавался – будет знать. Но все же не могу сдержать улыбки, расползающейся, кажется, до самых ушей.

Питер был прав – в стае Дерека Джексон не вел себя так раскованно, как с нами. Интересно, почему так? Только ли оттого, что прошлому альфе Уиттмор не доверял, или же есть и другая причина? 

Стая. Это слово все еще немного коробит меня – неправильное оно какое-то, ненастоящее. Оно не вызывает во мне иных ассоциаций, кроме как сборище непонять кого, объединенных только общей целью. Может быть, я неправ, но я ведь не рожден оборотнем, поэтому думать иначе не могу. Для меня куда важнее семья – мама, Питер, которому я по умолчанию отвел роль отца, Стайлз – брат. А вот к какой категории теперь отнести Джекса и Лидию? Я не хочу называть его бетой – он ведь не бесправное существо, ОБЯЗАННОЕ мне подчиняться, потому что я его ОБЯЗАН защищать, а вполне себе живой человек. Наша связь не должна основываться на взаимообязанности и взаимовыгоде, это должно быть иное. Не могу дать четкого названия, но больше всего подходит слово «любовь». Не дружба – не о чем нам еще дружить, мы слишком разные. Хотя, и это от нас не уйдет.

Думаю и сам себе удивляюсь – «любовь»! Это что же, мне придется полюбить Джексона Уиттмора как брата? Нет, лучше уж, как сестру! Боги всемилостевые, я несу чушь! Пить надо было меньше, вот что! 

Смотрю на Джекса, а тот опять пререкается с Димом – это же постараться надо его такого полюбить! Очень постараться! И как Лидия его терпит? Впрочем, я его так, как она любить и не собираюсь – я еще не сошел с ума, хоть и близок к этому. Но все же я постараюсь найти для этого странного волка хоть малый уголок в своем сердце. Когда он будет ассоциироваться у меня с членом семьи, мне станет гораздо спокойнее. С Лидией проще – она хоть и стервочка еще та, но все же хороший человек. Я не прочь воспринимать ее как младшую сестренку. Это будет даже забавно.

А вот Марго я к своей семье отнести не могу – и не потому, что она часть клана верлеопардов, а по совершенно иной причине. Маргарита, как бы это выразиться, словно постоянно носит маски. Это, по идее, называется лицемерием. Не скажу, что это плохо – жизнь каждого учит по-своему. Не мне судить. Но я явственно ощущаю наигранность. Даже не могу предположить, специально ли она это делает, или же это просто сила привычки. Иной раз ловлю себя на мысли, что пытаюсь угадать, о чем же она думает. Я, конечно, могу слышать ее сердце, и ощущать эмоции, но и этого для меня не достаточно. Ее сердцебиение всегда ровное, четкое, ритмичное – словно она не испытывает никаких чувств, а вот эмоциональный фон при этом скачет, словно бешенный кролик. 

Это очень странно. Я пока не стал делиться наблюдениями с отцом, потому что плохого Марго нам не желает. Вот чего в ней точно нет, так это злых намерений. Я, как вервольф, обязательно бы это почувствовал. Наоборот, ведьма словно жаждет помочь, отдаваясь процессу всеми силами. Может, поэтому и старается выглядеть идеальной? Лучше бы уж просто была собой, ей Богу! В противном случае, в бескорыстную помощь верится слабо.

Хотел поразмышлять о чем-то еще, но сон сморил меня на самом интересном месте. Подумаю об это завтра.


	14. Chapter 14

Дим чувствовал себя прекрасно – видимо, волчий организм надежно защищал его от опасности быть подверженным токсикозу. Никакой тошноты и слабости не наблюдалось и в помине.

Наутро Джексон и Лидия отчалили домой, напоследок немного потискав «милашку Стайли», за что и заработали нелестные высказывания в свой адрес. Что с Уиттмора взять – характер, как и шило, в мешке не спрячешь. Но вот Лидия меня удивила – от Джекса, что ли набралась? Или это такой интересный способ проявить участие?

Я проводил их до машины и даже пожал им руки на прощание. И куда катится этот мир? Впрочем, это риторический вопрос.

 

***

 

День, вопреки ожиданиям, выдался пасмурным. Дерек, всю ночь пролежавший без сна, в упор не хотел подниматься с постели. Вчера он так ни до чего путного и не додумался, поэтому решил не заморачивать голову и просто выспаться. Но и этого ему не удалось. Вечером, часов, эдак, в одиннадцать, он почувствовал какое-то непонятное тепло – как раз там, где у нормальных людей располагается сердце. Это продлилось недолго – всего несколько минут, но вызвало очень странные образы в памяти. Те, которые упрямый альфа предпочитал относить к категории раздражающих. А видел он Стайлза. Вот неугомонный подросток о чем-то беседует с другом, по своему обыкновению, размахивая руками – ярко и экспрессивно; а вот он сидит на кровати, обхватив колени руками – о чем-то задумался и не замечает ночного гостя; а тут он в темно-красной форме на спортивном поле – стремительный и неуловимый. Картинки сменяются картинками, и альфа не может контролировать это. Каждый новый образ будит чувства, которые Дерек похоронил очень глубоко в подсознании, и не хотел возвращать к жизни. 

Но наше подсознание – вещь очень и очень упрямая. Иной раз ты говоришь себе: «Хватит! Я не стану об этом больше думать». Но выходит с точностью до наоборот. 

Когда человек находится на грани сна и яви, картины реальности переплетаются с вымыслом, заставляя сердце биться сильнее. Дерек видел себя и свою пару, которую в реальности не хотел признавать. И Стайлз нежно улыбался ему. В каждом его движении жили любовь, доверие и принятие. Он стоял на опушке леса, освещенный лучами восходящего солнца – юный и прекрасный. Дерек протягивал к нему руки, желая хоть на мгновение коснуться его, ощутить сладкий родной запах, стать, наконец, целым. Но Стайлз ускользал от него, не переставая улыбаться. Дерек опустил руки, и эта любящая улыбка превратилась в горькую усмешку. Рассветное небо полыхнуло алым и золотым, превращаясь в закатное пламя, а рядом со Стайлзом возник другой человек – тонкая фигура без лица. Это была девушка – та самая непонятная Марго. Стайлз, Его Стайлз нежно обнимал ее, поглаживая выпуклый живот, скрывающий в себе новую жизнь. Увидев это, Дерек понял, что похолодало – это лед одиночества и отчаяния сковывал его сердце. Больно было ощущать себя чужим и ненужным. Но еще больнее было осознавать, что ты сам стал этому причиной.

И вот перед глазами альфы пробегают картинки чужой жизни. Той, где ему, увы, не было места. Стайлз и Марго – счастливые родители, держащие на руках гулькающего младенца. А малыш – вылитый Стайлз – карие глазки и вздернутый носик – лысенький и улыбчивый. Дерек отворачивается – сердце его снедает тоска по несбыточному, по совсем иной жизни, в которой он мог быть счастлив.

Он уходит. И путь его лежит в темный лес, где стоит одиноко старый сгоревший дом – единственное пристанище оборотня. 

Дом пустует – по полуразрушенным коридорам гуляет сквозняк, хлопают разбитые окна, скрипит, словно плача, входная дверь. Запустение и мертвая тишина царят тут, и почему-то тянет сыростью и гнилью. Уныло, тихо, одиноко.

И Дерек задается вопросом – а не этого ли он добивался? Он так старательно открещивался от любых близких отношений, что в итоге остался один. Неужели его ждет – это? 

Все дело в страхе. Единожды потеряв семью, он очень боялся вновь впустить кого-то свое сердце. Но тот, кто боится плакать – никогда не сможет смеяться. Боясь испытать горечь потери, никогда не познаешь радости разделенной любви. 

А теперь Дерек старался понять – правильно ли он поступил, закрыв свое сердце от всех. Стоит ли такое одиночество и такой покой той цены, что он заплатил? Не слишком ли она велика? Что, если он ошибся и теперь уже слишком поздно что-то менять? Да и сможет ли Стайлз понять и простить его? А простил бы сам Дерек в подобной ситуации? И сам себе честно отвечает, что нет, не простил бы. Да и как можно простить предательство? Ведь, как ни крути, это оно и есть – Дерек понимал, что предал не только Стайлза, но и свою сущность. 

Рассвет поднимается над миром – самый настоящий, реальный, а Дерек все смотрит в потолок, не в силах вырваться из мира грез. Он не хочет признавать, что ошибся, не хочет просыпаться и возвращаться в мир, где уже ничего нельзя исправить.

Поэтому он натягивает одеяло на голову и все же проваливается в тревожный сон без сновидений.

 

***

 

Воскресенье наступило неожиданно. Предыдущая пара дней пролетела незаметно – мы гуляли по городу все вместе. Я, Эллисон, Дим, Марго и Джексон с Лидией. Это было ново для меня. Да и для остальных тоже. Мы учились общаться – тихо и мирно. Не всегда, правда, это получалось – так, с переменным успехом.

Говорили, в основном Стайлз, Марго и Лидия – и этого было больше, чем достаточно. Нам же оставалось только молчать и соглашаться. Удобно с одной стороны.

Джексон старался сдерживать свой ядовитый язык, впрочем, безуспешно. Но мы не обижались – понимали, что это, скорее, привычка, чем злое намерение. Что удивительно, ни один из стаи Дерека нам за это время не встретился. Видимо, они очень серьезно восприняли слова об игнорировании. 

Меня, если честно, это только радовало – спокойней Стайлзу, спокойней и мне.  
Питер мотался в город по каким-то своим делам. Не знаю, что он там делал, но вернулся довольным.

В городе было спокойно – ни новых оборотней, ни охотников, ни прочей мистико-мутантской братии. Упаси меня Боже, я нисколько не жалуюсь – пусть лучше будет тихо и спокойно, чем громко и ужасно! 

Вчера встречался с мистером Арджентом. Что же можно по этому поводу сказать? Странный он человек – вроде и охотник, но нас, волков, не трогает. Все блюдет свой Кодекс, на который, кроме него, все забили. А еще он сказал, что вроде как не слишком против, чтобы мы с Эллисон встречались. Но это было сказано, примерно так – если хоть один волос... – и ты станешь трупом альфы. Вдохновляющее начало, нечего сказать. Пришлось поведать, что Эллисон – моя пара. Он как-то странно на меня в этот момент посмотрел, будто изучал под микроскопом. Неприятное чувство. Ну, хоть встречаться разрешил – и то ладно. 

Как оказалось потом, он звонил Питеру, уточнить насчет пары. Отец потом мне мини разнос учинил – почему, мол, я непонять кому выдаю секретную информацию. На что я ему ответил, что не непонять кому, а будущему тестю, Питер закатил глаза, но промолчал. Рукой только махнул. И кто тут, интересно, Истинный альфа, а? 

Стайлз с самого утра был как на иголках – что и не удивительно. Марго все время пропадала в своей комнате, один только раз выползла – воды бутылку из холодильника прихватила, и была такова. Что она там делала, я не интересовался, главное, чтобы ритуал прошел без сучка. 

День тянулся, словно резиновый. Странные свойства у времени – иногда оно летит, но иногда, особенно когда ждешь чего-то, тянется неимоверно медленно.

И вот на часах, наконец-то, девять вечера. Марго выбралась из комнаты, прихватив с собой увесистую спортивную сумку. Что в ней было, я интересоваться не стал. За меня это сделал Стайлз. Ведьма ничего ему не сказала, посмотрела только, как на детсадовца и указала на машину. Пусть ее – все сами увидим, когда время придет.

Мы дружно загрузились в авто и покатили на место встречи. Ритуал мы должны были провести рядом с текущей водой, то есть у реки. И желательно подальше от чужих глаз. По пути к нам присоединился шериф и Джексон с Лидией. К месту мы подъехали полным составом.

Марго в приказной форме сказала отогнать машины подальше, а сама взялась за подготовку места для ритуала.

Первым делом она достала нож, на проверку оказавшийся высеченным из цельного куска обсидиана. Она нарезала им целую охапку полыни и тальниковых веток. Выложив их кругом, радиусом, примерно в метр, она принялась этим же ножом рыхлить землю в центре, выгребая почву руками. Рыхлая земля тоже была сложена по кругу – внутреннему, относительно уже разложенной растительности. Затем ведьма спустилась к воде и, набрав в берестяное ведерко, вылила ее на разложенные ветки – тоже по кругу. Интересным было то, что все эти манипуляции она проделывала по часовой стрелке.

Затем, когда место, судя по всему, было подготовлено, Марго достала из сумки несколько странных предметов – пять железных пятиугольных звездочек, сделанных, видимо, очень давно – поскольку они были потемневшими и местами покрыты ржавчиной; пять желтых камней, на проверку оказавшихся самородным янтарем, и серебряную чашу, тяжелую даже на вид.

И когда она подняла на меня глаза, я понял, что время пришло.


	15. Chapter 15

Небо на востоке темнело, на нем зажигались первые звезды, а в зарослях тальника шумел ветер. Если не учитывать ситуации – вполне себе обычный летний вечер.

Мы все стояли в стороне, не желая мешаться под ногами. Мистер Стилински хмурил брови – ему явно не по душе было участвовать в магическом действе. Питер с мамой о чем-то беседовали в сторонке, а рядом грели уши Джекс и его пара.

\- Деайним, - заставил меня вздрогнуть голос Марго. – Разденься до пояса и сними обувь.

Стайлз постарался исполнить указание, но руки его дрожали, поэтому получалось медленно и неуклюже. Ведьма терпеливо ждала.

Она указала ему на свободное место в кругу, которое образовалось после всех манипуляций. 

\- Встань и молчи пока, - выдает она, а затем оборачивается к нам. – Встаньте вокруг нас, только обувь снимите – должен быть прямой контакт с Землей. И нет, за руки браться не нужно – хватит с вас и присутствия.

Железные звездочки и янтарь она тоже разложила вокруг Дима – по малому радиусу внутри круга. 

Взяв в руку серебряную чашу, Марго подняла ее к небу, словно приветствовала его. Затем она с силой сжала в кулак левую руку – не знаю, что уж она сжимала в ней, но в чашу потекла кровь. 

А потом все стало как-то зыбко – казалось, густой молочно-белый туман вмиг опустился на землю. Вдруг кончики пальцев стало покалывать, словно по ним пробежал небольшой электрический разряд. Зрение прояснилось – теперь я мог видеть, но то что я увидел меня озадачило.

Вокруг нас насколько хватало глаз простиралась лесная чаща. Ну, насчет, «насколько хватало глаз», я погорячился – лес был не просто густым и темным, он словно бы сошел с картинки книги сказок. Именно так и описывали колдовской лес – темные ели, мрачные лиственницы и высокие кедры, под ногами мягкий ковер из прелой старой хвои, густой кустарник в прогалинах и высокая сочная трава. 

Как только я перестал разглядывать окружающее пространство, мой взор обратился к другим участникам ритуала – и поверьте, я испытал смесь самых разных чувств в этот момент.

Я видел Питера, Джексона и Лидию, маму и мистера Стилински – вот только рядом с каждым оборотнем стоял волк – у отца он был крупный, с бурого цвета шерстью, а зверь Уиттмора светло-серый, но, как бы это сказать, молодой – в общем, я воспринимал его именно так. 

А потом я посмотрел в центр круга – и почему я раньше этого не сделал? Впрочем, там ничего видно не было – какое-то странное свечение – голубое с зелеными вспышками. Интересно, а как бы выглядел зверь Стайлза?

И это я еще не мог увидеть себя со стороны, Джексон потом рассказывал, что я единственный, кто был в полуформе – наполовину человек, а наполовину волк. Примерно такой, каким был Питер – в бытность свою альфой.

Смотрю на это световое представление, а душа где-то далеко – чувствуется необычайная легкость, словно при низкой гравитации, наверное. Какой-то частью сознания я понимаю, что все вокруг, лишь порождение ритуала, но в ноздри настойчиво лезет запах хвои, я чувствую едва заметный ветер, слышу, как недалеко стучит что-то. Наверное, дятел. 

А еще я слышу стук сердца – очень частый, но не испуганный. Так может стучать сердце… еще нерожденного существа. Вдруг внутри меня словно пружина какая-то сжимается – все чувства моментально обострились – звуки и запахи стали сводить с ума, а еще зачесалась вспотевшая спина. Как некстати.

Я закрываю глаза, но все равно продолжаю видеть, но только по-другому – словно через толщу воды. Я вижу Дима – он стоит напротив странной фигуры, не имеющей лица – или мне кажется? – его волк – черный со светлыми подпалинами на боках, сидит рядом с ним – напротив ведьмы. Марго протягивает руки в Стайлзу – в правой она держит чашу. И как только Деайним касается заклятого серебра, землю начинает ощутимо потряхивать – или это снова мне кажется? Впрочем, в этом мире не знаешь, что реально, а что нет.

Марго и Дим держат чашу с кровью – и почему-то я знаю, что теперь в ней кровь не только ведьмы, но и моего друга. А затем они медленно выливают алую жидкость на землю – прямо в огонь. А он-то откуда взялся? Как я мог его не заметить? Но я не заметил не только это – теперь я почувствовал, что мои ноги по щиколотку в воде. И когда это успело произойти? Ничего не понимаю.

Огонь горит на воде – невероятное зрелище, хотя мне все это кажется донельзя естественным. По верхушкам деревьев пробегает порыв ветра, шум и скрежет гнущихся деревьев наполняет воздух.

Марго подходит ближе к Диму и обхватывает его руками. В этот миг вода вспучивается, взрываясь фонтаном брызг, а огонь вспыхивает и рассыпается оранжевыми искрами.

Я только на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл, снова увидел привычный мир. Огляделся по сторонам, ловя ошарашенные взгляды остальных. Интересно, а они видели тоже, что и я?

Марго и Дим стоят в кругу, держась за руки, они напоминают восковые фигуры – бледные, неподвижные, почти неживые. 

Секунду спустя, Марго вскрикивает и, хватаясь за живот, опускается на колени.   
Мы все кинулись вперед, но Дим был рядом и успел первым. Ведьма продолжает тихо шипеть сквозь зубы – мне даже удается услышать несколько ругательств. Вот, что она имела ввиду, когда говорила о том, что ее тело потребует перестройки. 

Стайлз сидит рядом с Марго и потихоньку забирает ее боль. Быстро у него получилось. А мы все стоим вокруг, как дураки, и ждем, что же она скажет.

\- Все нормально, - выдыхает ведьма. – Ритуал прошел хорошо, если не сказать, идеально. Вот только мне нужно домой – и чем быстрее, тем лучше.

\- Джексон, Джон, подгоните машины, - распоряжается Питер. – Лидия, помоги Стайлзу с Марго.

\- Соберите металл, чашу и камни, - вклинивается ведьма. – Остальные следы Земля сотрет сама.

 

***

 

Дома мы были примерно через сорок минут. Говорить никому не хотелось – думаю, каждому следовало все это переварить.

Марго сразу поднялась к себе в комнату и полезла в душ. А мы остались в гостиной.

\- Теперь я не беременный, - выдал, наконец, Стайлз. И я был благодарен, что он начал разговор первым.

\- И я этому очень рад, - кивнул мистер Стилински. – А то пришлось бы прятать тебя еще восемь месяцев. 

\- Да и будучи беременным, ты бы стал не просто супер раздражающим – а невыносимым, - поддакнул Джексон.

\- Ты чувствуешь связь с ребенком? – поинтересовался отец.

\- Чувствую, - кивнул Стайлз, немного подумав. – Это похоже на ощущение присутствия, а еще тепло – вот здесь, - и указывает на сердце.

\- Все верно, так и должно быть, - кивает Питер.

Как оказалось, во время ритуала мы все видели одно и тоже – и чувствовали. Марго потом пояснила что-то о визуальном отображении магического действа и особенности восприятия такой информации мозгом. Если честно, понял я мало, но главное было сделано – теперь Диму не придется самому вынашивать ребенка.

По домам все разошлись только под вечер следующего дня.

 

***

 

Дерек все воскресенье порывался куда-то бежать, что-то делать, но как только принимался за какое-то дело – все буквально, валилось у него из рук. Непонятная тревога стальными тисками то и дело сжимала сердце.

Он много думал о том, что привиделось ему в ночных грезах, и никак не мог решить, что с этим делать. Иной раз хотелось пойти к Стайлзу и попросить прощения – и неважно за что. За все. Но поднимала голову гордыня, а также осознание, что, возможно, Стилински больше в нем не нуждается. А выглядеть дураком Дерек не мог себе позволить – да и не хотел. Вот только не мог избавиться от привычки оглядываться на ствол поваленного дерева, на котором Стайлз обычно сидел, когда приходил смотреть на тренировки – да и просто пообщаться. 

Чувствуя душевный раздрай своего альфы, волчата стали беспокойными и агрессивными. До такой степени, что он запретил им появляться в городе на неопределенное время. 

Иной раз Дереку казалось, что мир постепенно исчезает – обрушивается внутрь себя, стремясь похоронить и его тоже. И тоска – жгучая, как лава, а иной раз – неуловимая, словно туман. Она накатывала волнами, стремясь разрушить его мир окончательно. В такие моменты воспоминания об одном неугомонном мальчишке приносили хоть какое-то облегчение, но, одновременно с этим, и ощущение сосущей пустоты в сердце. 

И вот сегодня наступил апогей душевных терзаний. Измучившись за день и загоняв волчат до тихого скулежа, он ушел в лес. Ноги несли его вперед, и Дерек не задумывался, куда они его приведут. Прохладный ночной воздух охладил разгоряченное тело, но не отогнал тревоги. Через пару сотен метров, альфа перешел на бег.

Он не помнил, как оказался возле реки – это ускользнуло от него. Но вот то, что он там уловил, заставило его сердце тревожно забиться. Пахло оборотнями – и не только. Но самым главным было то, что присутствовал и запах его пары. Но он был какой-то странный, словно концентрированный.

Да, теперь отрицать очевидное было глупостью – Стайлз Стилински был его парой. Именно это и привело сюда Дерека в этот час.

Что могло здесь произойти? Дерек смотрел на небольшое пространство у берега реки – странный круг был выложен посреди нее. Подойдя ближе, он понял, что это тальник и полынь. А еще свежая земля. Чуть-чуть пахло кровью, немного страхом, но все перебивал странный аромат чего-то непонятного – сладкий и чуть пряный.

Внезапно земля под ногами словно задрожала, и импровизированный круг стал погружаться в почву, как если бы она вмиг стала зыбкой, как болото. Пару минут спустя уже ничто не напоминало о том, что здесь находилось что-то необычное. И еще пропал запах – все посторонние запахи.

Хоть тревога и отпустила альфу, но все же остался неприятный осадок. И он твердо пообещал себе, что выяснит, что здесь произошло. Он знал, к кому идти за ответами.


	16. Chapter 16

Марго не появлялась из своей комнаты целые сутки. В комнату она пускала только Дима, а мы все с нетерпением ждали, что же он скажет.

Как оказалось, ничего необычного не случилось – проведение ритуала отняло немало магических сил, вот Марго и отлёживалась. А еще у нее случилась утренняя тошнота.

Во вторник ведьма все же решила выползти из своей комнаты. Выглядела она не очень – бледная до зеленоватого оттенка, темные круги под глазами, чуть-чуть опухшее лицо. 

Мама была к этому готова – сразу же подхватив беременную под локоток, утащила на кухню – делиться премудростями.

А Питер – чтоб его черти так в аду гоняли – устроил нам троим тренировку. И снова были переломанные конечности, отбитые внутренности и самооценка ниже плинтуса. Тогда я точно понял, что он имел ввиду, когда говорил, что Дерек нас щадил. 

Мы с Джексоном, вроде как привычные, но вот Диму было тяжело. Отец занимался с ним сам – не доверил это дело «альфе-недоучке»! Так что, мы с Уиттмором были предоставлены сами себе. Пару раз мне крепко от него доставалось, но я не люблю ходить в должниках – поэтому к вечеру на нас нельзя было найти живого места. Хорошо, что мы оборотни, а то уже были бы трупами.

Я попытался отпроситься на свидание, но наткнулся на такой взгляд, что предпочел промолчать. Ничего, моё от меня не уйдет – позвоню Эллисон вечером. Мне было, конечно обидно – на самый кончик хвоста, но я понимал, чего хотел Питер, и был с ним согласен. Наша маленькая стая должна стать сильной – каждый должен уметь, как защищаться, так и нападать.

А потом Марго и Стайлз решили поехать в город – погулять и немного развлечься. Разумеется, мы не отпустили их одних. Джексон и Лидия встретили нас у кинотеатра. Минут через пятнадцать мистер Арджент привез Эллисон. Он косо посмотрел на меня, хмыкнул и сказал, чтобы я привез его дочь домой не позже одиннадцати вечера. А потом развернулся и, не прощаясь, укатил по каким-то освоим охотничьим делам. Сурово. Но я не теряю надежды, что он привыкнет. Когда-нибудь. Может быть. Наверное. Ну, хотя бы в этой жизни.

О чем был фильм я так и не понял – не для этого я купил билеты на «места для поцелуев». Как и Джекс, в общем-то. Фильм смотрели только Дим и Марго, постоянно что-то обсуждая и комментируя. 

 

***

 

Дерек решил развеяться перед серьезным разговором со Скоттом. Волчат он отпустил – пусть прогуляются, отдохнут от его вздрюков, расслабятся.

С тех пор, как он нашел непонятное место у реки, прошло уже несколько дней – тревога отпустила, но неприятный осадок в душе остался. Он много думал о том, что чувствует – пытался разобраться в себе, но только больше запутался. Ему не давало покоя, кто же такая эта Марго, и какое отношение она имеет к Стилински. А еще этот ребенок в видениях. Противоречивые чувства смущали его разум и сердце, не оставляя места ни для чего другого. 

Поход в кино казался хорошим способом развеяться. 

Только в холле Дерек понял, что ничего у него не получится, поскольку в кинозал только что зашел Скотт со своей стаей – вместе со Стилински. А еще там была девушка, которая держалась за руку Стайлза и мило ему улыбалась. Она была среднего роста, темноволосая и кареглазая – миловидная, с хорошей фигурой и задорной улыбкой на смешливом лице. Но Дерек не заметил всего этого. Его интересовало только то, что эта девица нагло вешалась на его пару. И Стайлз ей явно симпатизировал. 

Подавив в себе неожиданный порыв – кинуться к ним и оторвать от Стилински эту девку, альфа мрачно кивнул кассиру и расплатился за билет. 

Войдя в кинозал, он сел на свое место, но фильм интересовал его ровно столько же, сколько вчерашняя газета. Он наблюдал за Стайлзом и Марго. Они, как и вся остальная стая, расположились на верхнем ряду, что еще больше взбесило Дерека. 

Все полтора часа просмотра он скрипел зубами, видя, как мило воркует Стилински, то и дело норовя взять спутницу за руку. Хорошо хоть, целоваться не стали, иначе альфа бы точно слетел с катушек и кинулся к ним. 

Стайлз выглядел счастливым – улыбался, шутил, сыпал комментариями, точно подмечавшими малейшие неточности сюжета. И только теперь Дерек понял, как же сильно он скучал по этой болтовне. Страх и тоска сворачивались ледяными жгутами где-то внутри него, заставляя чувствовать себя несчастным, покинутым и виноватым. 

К счастью фильм, наконец, закончился. Люди стали потихоньку покидать зал, Дерек же вышел последним. Он не хотел, чтобы его заметили.

Оглядев холл, он поспешно вышел из кинотеатра и направился к стоянке.

Но тут его ждал сюрприз – возле его машины стоял Скотт Хейл собственной волчьей персоной.

\- Поговорим? – спокойно поинтересовался он. Слишком спокойно.

 

***

 

Где-то с середины фильма меня стало преследовать ощущение, что кто-то на нас смотрит. Кивнув Эллисон, я стал приглядываться к зрителям. И вот в дальнем углу я заметил знакомую физиономию, пялящуюся на нас с нескрываемой злостью. Это был мой новообретенный родственник Дерек Хейл. Я аж сплюнул – про себя, разумеется. И чего, спрашивается, он пришел именно сегодня – что, другого времени не нашел?   
Выглядел он уставшим – это было заметно даже в темном зале. Темнота – друг молодежи, ну, и волков тоже. Он смотрел на Стайлза и, буквально, пожирал его глазами. И каждый раз, когда Марго наклонялась к Диму, его глаза сверкали алым.

Вот те раз! Приехали! И как это понимать, любезный братец? Что, чувствами воспылал неземными – аккурат после того, как ты сам отказался от Дима? Вот уж воистину – что имеешь, то не ценишь, а потеряв, начинаешь плакать. И сказал бы, что поделом, но не могу – знаю, как больно и одиноко без своей второй половины. 

Теперь я старался посмотреть на Дерека иначе – не как на знакомого, а как на совершенно постороннего человека, попробовать оценить его беспристрастно. Это оказалось очень сложно. Постоянно вспоминался Стайлз – такой, каким я его увидел, когда тот собирался уехать. 

Видя больной взгляд Дерека, я потихоньку стал понимать – все не так просто, как казалось вначале. И вдруг я задумался - почему мой бывший альфа отказался от Дима? Может, у него были на это свои причины? Может, он боялся? Ведь никто не застрахован от этого. Страх – естественная реакция человека на неизвестность. Так чего же ты боишься, брат? Или, может быть, ты счел, что так легче? Тогда ты ошибся – и теперь сам понял это. А, может, ты никогда не думал, что твоей парой окажется парень? Для меня, например, это было бы шоком, по меньшей мере. Но ты ведь родился оборотнем, ведь так? Ты должен был знать, что такое случается – и быть к этому готовым! Или нет? Насколько я знаю – ты встречался только с девушками. Может, причина в этом?

А фильм тем временем, подошел к концу – нужно было уходить. Странно, что ребята не заметили чужого альфу – но так даже лучше. 

Извиняюсь перед Эллисон, пообещав объяснить все позже, и прошу Джексона отвезти ее домой. Уиттмор кивнул с таким видом, будто сделал мне одолжение – что-то в этом мире остается неизменным. А Дим и Марго решили еще немного прогуляться – я не стал им ничего говорить. Но когда я обернулся, то заметил странный взгляд ведьмы, брошенный украдкой. А потом она мне подмигнула и потащила Стайлза в сторону, о чем-то громко спрашивая. 

Неужели, она все поняла? Похоже на то. Но так даже лучше – значит, Дим точно будет далеко отсюда, когда я буду разговаривать с Дереком.

Подхожу к его машине и жду. Через пару минут появляется и сам альфа. Он почти бежит к машине – я, буквально, кожей ощущаю его раздражение и растерянность.

Он постоянно оглядывается и не видит меня. А потом увидел и остановился – прямо посреди стоянки. Кивнув каким-то своим мыслям, он подошел ко мне.

\- Поговорим? – интересуюсь я вежливо, поскольку начинать разговор с конфликта мне не с руки.

\- Поговорим, - выговаривает он сквозь зубы. Видно, что ему хочется накинуться на меня с расспросами, но Дерек мужественно сдерживается. Мне же приходится приложить гигантское усилие, чтобы не фыркнуть в ответ на столь радостное приветствие.

\- Как дела? – я облокачиваюсь спиной на машину, смотря ему в глаза. – Как жизнь? Как стая?

\- Хорошо, - кивает он и отворачивается. Разумеется, он хочет услышать от меня совершенно иное. – Как семья?

\- Отлично. У нас пополнение – Стайлз теперь оборотень. Он сам этого захотел.

\- Что?! – вскидывается Дерек, сверкая глазами – хорошо хоть не красными. – Когда?

\- Несколько дней назад, - стараюсь говорить, как Питер, но получается плохо – сказывается отсутствие опыта. – Из него получился прекрасный волк. 

Дерек молчал, стараясь переварить услышанное. Он то и дело сжимал и разжимал кулаки, видимо, и сам не знал, что делать. А потом решился:

\- Кто она? – выдохнул он, подходя ближе.

\- А тебе это зачем? – не думает же он, что все будет так просто?

\- Кто такая Марго?! – и в его голосе появляются рычащие нотки.

\- О, так ты и имя ее знаешь! – улыбаюсь я. Так вот кто следил за нами, когда мы с Димом гулять ходили! И что же он еще услышал, интересно? Надеюсь, ничего лишнего.

\- Хватит, МакКолл! – рявкнул он, а я обиделся.

\- Я уже давно не МакКолл, так что давай-ка – сбавь обороты! Я мог вообще просто взять и уехать. А ты бы так и остался – в одиночестве и с кучей вопросов. Я ничего сверхъестественного не требую – просто будь чуть повежливее. Понимаю, что для тебя это сложно, но ты уж постарайся!

\- Так ты скажешь мне, кто она такая? – вновь заговорил он. На сей раз более спокойно.

\- Марго – ведьма, - говорю я, а сам думаю, что можно рассказать, а что не стоит. – Она приехала сюда, потому что ее попросил Стайлз. Они познакомились в сети.

\- Он с ней… - начал было он, но осекся.

\- Это допрос? – ага, щас, так я тебе и сказал. 

\- Просто ответь, - выдавливает он из себя.

\- Просто это не твое дело. Ты потерял право задавать такие вопросы, Дерек. Не стоит вести себя, как собака на сене.

\- Так, значит, они встречаются!

\- Я этого не говорил, - так, главное – не проболтаться. И зачем я затеял этот разговор – сидел бы лучше да сопел в тряпочку! – Не делай поспешных выводов. Их отношения довольно-таки сложны.

\- У них есть отношения, да?

\- О боже! Да ты хоть слышишь меня – или как глухарь на току – только себя? Повторю для тех, кто в танке – я ничего о Стайлзе говорить не буду, и о Марго тоже. Меня интересует другое, Дерек.

\- И что же тебя интересует, Скотт? - передразнивает он меня. Создатель Всемогущий, дай мне терпения!

\- Меня очень занимает один вопрос – какого хрена ты сначала отказываешься от него, а теперь следишь за нами! Да еще и задаешь вопросы, о том, что тебя касаться совершенно не должно! 

\- Это только мое дело, - он вскидывает голову. Нет, правду отец говорил – гордыня – великий грех. А еще это почти не лечится.

\- Стайлз – часть моей семьи, Дерек, моей стаи. Это и мое дело тоже! 

\- Он – моя пара!

\- Так он теперь пара?! – издевательски протянул я. – А не поздно ли ты спохватился? Может, Стайлзу такая пара, как ты, не нужна? Может, Марго способна дать ему куда больше, чем ты? – вот же черт! И кто меня за язык тянул? Сейчас же прицепится – хуже репейника.

\- Я… Скотт, послушай… в общем… мне жаль, понял?! – как-то очень невнятно заговорил он. Мне оставалось только рот раскрывать в немом изумлении – очень уж вид у моего братца был растерянный и даже обиженный. Изумительное зрелище, надо сказать.

\- Ага, тебе жаль, - хмыкнул я. – И что?

\- Я пытаюсь извиниться, вообще-то!

\- Передо мной?! Ты свихнулся? Можно подумать, ты от меня отказался! И как он тебя терпел?

\- Тебе рассказать? 

\- Уволь от подробностей – Стайлз мой друг, но о деталях я знать не желаю! И если тебе жаль – говори это ему, а не мне.

\- Ты – его альфа.

\- Но не хозяин. Он сам волен решать, как жить и что делать.

\- То есть ты разрешаешь мне…

\- А я мог бы тебе запретить? И каким же образом? Порычать? Не говори ерунды – Дим – свободный человек, и будет общаться с кем хочет!

\- Кто? – хмурится Дерек, а я, кажется, нарвался на новые расспросы.

\- Деайним, - вздыхаю я тяжело. – Ты что, не знаешь, как зовут твою пару? 

\- Но я думал…

\- Все думали, - фыркнул я. – Стайлз – это прозвище, которое Дим сам себе придумал еще в детстве, а потом все привыкли. 

\- Но ты разрешаешь мне поговорить с ним? – решил уточнить Дерек. Вот же непонятливый!

\- Я тебе не запрещаю, а в остальном – решай сам. Вот только я бы на его месте не стал тебя слушать – ты слишком много боли ему причинил. 

\- Так почему ты говоришь со мной, если все так плохо?

\- Потому что знаю, как тяжело быть одному – без пары. Особенно, когда уже обрел ее.

\- Эллисон, - зачем-то уточняет он. Мне остается только кивнуть. А потом он задает вопрос, на который я не имею права ответить. – А что вы делали у реки в воскресенье ночью? Я почувствовал запах Стайлза.

\- Это не твое дело, - мгновенно подобрался я, потому что если я расскажу – Дим мне не простит. – Хочешь узнать – спроси у Стайлза сам. Но я предупреждаю – обидишь его еще раз, и я убью тебя. 

Теперь я понял, что чувствует мистер Арджент, когда вынужден отпускать Эллисон ко мне. Надо будет обдумать это на досуге. 

\- Что, правда, убьешь? – усмехается Дерек, да так, что мне хочется то ли ударить его, то ли рассмеяться.

\- По крайней мере, попробую.

\- Я хотел спросить, - замялся Дерек, нервно поглядывая по сторонам – куда угодно, но только не мне в глаза. – Я слышал… ребенок… Эта ведьма ждет ребенка от Стайлза?

И прозвучало это так… нет, не жалко, скорее, обреченно. Кажется, если бы это и было так, то Дерек бы все равно принял Стайлза - с ребенком, без ребенка, и даже вместе с Марго. Да, что такое с тобой произошло, что ты ТАК заговорил?

\- Послушай, - слова приходится из себя, буквально, выдавливать. – Это не тот вопрос, на который я могу ответить. Только не я.

\- Мне нужно знать, Скотт, пожалуйста, - почти шепчет он, смотря прямо мне в глаза. Черт! Черт!! Черт!!! Все это неправильно – все не так. Ну почему, Дерек, почему ты все понял так поздно?! Я ведь слышу твое сердце – ты ни разу не солгал мне. Что мешало тебе понять раньше? 

\- Я не могу. Хочешь узнать – спроси у него сам. 

\- Питер не подпустит меня к Стайлзу, - проговорил Дерек, устало привалившись к машине рядом со мной. – Он предупредил, чтобы не подходил к нему ближе, чем на пятьдесят метров. Как и шериф.

\- Марго была права, - пробормотал я, но он все же услышал.

\- Ты о чем? Или это опять не мое дело?

\- Ты прав – не твое. И как бы там ни было, но ты сам во всем виноват – тебе и разруливать. 

\- Не будет Стайлз меня слушать, - отмахнулся Дерек.

\- Уже сдался, альфа? А перед охотниками не пасовал! – а потом я сделал то, чему потом сам изумлялся. – Вот, забей новый номер Дима.

Он смотрит на меня, словно я внезапно превратился в лохнесское чудовище. А что такого? Что, я не могу помочь своему брату помириться со своим другом? Идиотский вопрос – да и сам я не лучше. Говорила мне мама – не лезь, сынок, в отношения двоих – от обоих потом достанется. Так ведь нет – полез все-таки! Дим меня убьет и будет прав! А я даже сопротивляться не буду.


	17. Chapter 17

Я ждал бури и она разразилась. Дим все утро ходил мрачный, от любых вопросов отнекивался, а потом и говорит, мол, пойдем пообщаемся. И я пошел – как на казнь.

\- И что это было?! – накидывается он на меня. А что я могу сказать? Остается только стоять да глазками хлопать. – Какого хрена мне позвонил Дерек? Чего молчишь? Только ты мог дать ему мой номер! Какого черта ты влез?! Ты знаешь, что он позвонил мне? Ночью! 

\- И что он сказал? – нет, мне, правда, интересно.

\- Что он сказал? Что он сказал?! – задыхается от возмущения Деайним. – Он сказал, что нам нужно поговорить. Попросил встретится! Дерек, мать его, Хейл ПОПРОСИЛ меня с ним встретится! Вот что он сказал!

\- И что? Встретишься с ним? – лучшее, что я могу сделать, это задавать вопросы, на которые Стайлз сам бы хотел знать ответ. С каждым его словом я понимаю, что поступил правильно – чувствую, как в глубине его души начинает расцветать робкий огонечек надежды. 

\- Я… я не знаю, Скотт, - выдохнул Дим обреченно. – Вот зачем ты влез, а? Все ведь было хорошо.

\- Не было хорошо, Стайлз. И ты сам прекрасно это понимаешь. Особенно теперь, когда ты волк. Дерек – твоя пара, а ты – его. Это не изменить, не излечить, не освободиться. Это навсегда. Не ври себе. 

\- И что мне делать? – как-то беспомощно спрашивает он. А сам садится на качели, вернее, опускается на них без сил. 

\- Поговори с ним. Возможно, еще не поздно, - господи, я ведь, действительно, так думаю. Это просто невероятно. Хоть бы со стыда на месте не сгореть – но придется говорить дальше. – Я говорил с ним, Дим. Дерек… изменился. И я знаю, что это звучит по-дурацки – но это правда. 

\- Ты прав, звучит по-дурацки, - усмехнулся Стайлз. – Знаешь, ни дня не было, чтобы я не думал о нем. Я пытался забыть, но у меня не получалось – раз за разом я вновь возвращался к нему в мыслях – а как бы он сказал, что бы он сделал? Это убивало меня, но я не мог отказаться от воспоминаний. И тогда я решил уехать – думал, что мне станет легче. Ну, знаешь – с глаз долой, из сердца вон. Только было бы еще хуже. А потом появился ты – и все закрутилось. Я снова ощутил себя живым. Мне иной раз до сих пор кажется, что все это сон – и если вдруг я проснусь, то снова останусь один.

\- Прости, - шепчу я, не зная, что еще можно сказать.

\- Не нужно, - качает он головой. – Все было правильно. 

\- Ты поговоришь с ним?

\- Да. Мы должны поговорить – во всем разобраться, - проворчал он, а затем совсем тихо добавил. – Я скучаю.

 

***

 

Дерек метался по своей комнате, силясь понять, уложить в голове разговор со Скоттом. Он не ожидал помощи от него – только не от него. 

Как это произошло, что весь его мир в одночасье встал с ног на голову? Или это он всегда стоял на голове, а теперь все так, как и должно было быть? Дерек не знал ответа, но точно представлял, что сделает сегодня.

Телефон, где был забит новый номер Стилински, альфа то и дело доставал из кармана куртки и, немного подержав его в руках, убирал обратно. Он очень хотел позвонить, услышать его голос, но все не мог преодолеть страх. Боялся услышать, что он больше не нужен. Боялся, что Стайлз даже слушать его не станет. Проклятье! Ну почему он такой… такой… какой есть? Почему он не может просто взять и позвонить, сказать, что ему жаль, пригласить куда-нибудь – просто поговорить?

Так Дерек и маялся, пока не заметил, что на часах уже около часа ночи. Чертыхаясь, он все же решился позвонить.

Трубку сняли с третьего гудка, и сонный голос пробормотал:

\- Кто бы ты ни был, приятель, перезвони завтра. Ты вообще на часы смотрел? Нет? Так вот на часах… почти час ночи – и это совершенно не круто – просыпаться, когда уснул только час назад и отвечать на дурацкие телефонные звонки.

Дерек улыбался, слушая знакомую болтовню своей пары. Его голос успокаивал, одновременно заставляя сердце биться чаще. И альфа вмиг забыл все слова, которые готовился сказать. Язык словно бы прилип к небу, а во рту пересохло, поэтому когда он заговорил, голос его был хриплым:

\- Здравствуй, Стайлз.

\- П-привет, - отозвался изумленный парень. Деайним узнал его мгновенно и столь же быстро проснулся окончательно. – Дерек.

\- Прости, я разбудил тебя, - прочистив горло, заговорил альфа.

\- Что тебе нужно? – постаравшись придать голосу твердости, отозвался Стайлз. – И откуда у тебя этот номер?

\- Я… мы можем встретиться? – окончательно растерялся Дерек.

\- Что, прости? – изумление сквозило в каждом его слове. 

\- Мы можем встретиться? – отчаяннее попросил альфа. – Нам нужно поговорить. Пожалуйста, Стайлз.

\- Эм-м-м, - замялся Дим. – Ты сошел с ума?

\- Наверное, - отозвался Дерек. – Ты нужен мне, Стайлз. Прошу, давай поговорим.

\- Я… мне… я не знаю, - растерянно промямлил Дим, совершенно точно не ожидающий таких слов. – Ты точно сумасшедший.

Оборотень до скрипа сжал зубы – ему не поверили. Это было ожидаемо, но неожиданно больно. 

\- Подумай об этом, Стайлз, - выдавил он, наконец. – Я буду ждать твоего звонка.  
Прервав связь, альфа устало опустился на пол, привалившись спиной к обшарпанной стене. Что же, первый шаг он сделал – теперь ход за Стилински. Дерек не знал, что ответит его пара, но хотел надеяться на лучшее.

 

***

 

\- Ты поступил необдуманно, - выдал Питер с хода. Сначала я даже не понял о чем он. – Стресс может плохо сказаться на ребенке Деайнима.

\- Какой стресс? – господи, ну почему? Почему рядом с ним мне постоянно кажется, что я идиот? Он слышал нас с Димом!

\- А ты думаешь, что Стайлз и Дерек, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, забудут взаимные упреки и заживут долго и счастливо? – скептически поинтересовался он. – Таких чудес не бывает.

\- Но Диму плохо, я чувствую, - и чего я оправдываюсь, скажите на милость? Может, потому что я сам не до конца уверен в том, на что толкаю друга?

\- Он бы смог это пережить, если бы кое-кто не вмешивался в чужие отношения, - хмыкнул Питер. 

\- А Дерек?

\- Мой дорогой племянник сам выбрал, - холодно выдал он, не опустив глаз.

\- Он ошибся, - я знаю, что это так. И сам Дерек знает, поэтому и заговорил со мной. Но я не знаю, как убедить в этом отца. – Такое бывает. Как будто ты всегда поступал правильно! Каждому нужен шанс – последний.

\- А потом еще один, и еще, - спокойно продолжил он. – До тех пор, пока Дерек не уничтожит Деайнима.

\- Почему ты так в этом уверен? – я поразился, с какой беспощадностью он произнес эти слова, словно уже давно что-то решил для себя. 

\- Потому что я знаю Дерека.

\- А, может, потому то ты его совсем не знаешь? Я могу понять твои чувства – тебе больно и обидно, что он не захотел принять то, что подарила ему жизнь, но ведь он хочет все исправить. И Диму без него плохо. 

\- Скотт, пойми…

\- Это ты пойми – Стайлз будет решать сам. И мне кажется, это все равно бы произошло – не сейчас, так позже. Вот только все было бы гораздо сложнее. Пусть они лучше разберутся сейчас, пока ребенок еще не родился, потом может статься и так, что будет поздно что-то исправлять. А я не хочу чувствовать пустоту в сердце друга. Я говорил с ним, отец, и точно могу сказать – Дерек мне ни разу не соврал. Представляешь, он даже попытался извиниться! 

\- В такое сложно поверить, - тяжело вздохнув, усмехнулся он. – И ты прав. Мне было… неприятно, что…

\- Я знаю, мне тоже. Просто позволь Стайлзу самому решать, что делать.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул отец. – Я подумаю над тем, что ты сказал. А вот тебе стоит поразмышлять о том, как ты будешь в том же убеждать Джона. Шериф-то не может слышать, лжет ли человек или же говорит правду. Тут потребуются доказательства посущественнее твоих домыслов.

От его слов мне резко поплохело, как только представил, что я скажу шерифу Стилински. Может, мне заранее куда-нибудь сбежать? На северный полюс, например? Хотя, мне кажется, что это меня не спасет.

 

***

 

Я попытался поговорить с Марго, но та не стала меня слушать – сказала только, что в состоянии крайне тяжелого приступа токсикоза она ничего говорить не собирается. И странно так на меня посмотрела, будто оценивала. Я прислушался, но ничего кроме ровного стука сердца не услышал – снова это ее абсолютное спокойствие, чтоб его черти забрали! И что все это должно означать? Что я должен справляться сам? Так это я и так знаю, но совет мне бы не помешал.

Ну и черт с тобой – сам разберусь!


	18. Chapter 18

Стайлз растерянно смотрел по сторонам, стараясь собраться с мыслями, но у него не получалось. Он постоянно прокручивал в голове короткий телефонный разговор с Дереком. В его сердце боролись противоречивые чувства – с одной стороны он был очень обижен на среднего Хейла за все то, через что ему пришлось пройти – за свой страх, боль, одиночество, выедавшие его душу; а с другой - теперь, когда он чувствовал связь с их малышом, пусть еще не рожденным, Деайним понимал, что боли прошлое больше не приносило. 

Время – лучший доктор, и Стайлз знает это не понаслышке. Оно не заставляет забыть – лишь смириться с тем, что прошлого не изменишь, и нужно жить дальше. Когда умерла Эффи* Стилински – его мать, именно время позволило Диму примириться с этим фактом – ни слова отца, ни друзья, ни знакомые, ни врачи – только время. 

Вот и теперь время снова сыграло свою роль, заставив неприятные воспоминания подернутся дымкой забвения, а радостные моменты заиграть новыми красками. И это были не только мысли о Дереке, это были и картины новой жизни. Жизни, которая изменилась в одночасье, стоило только Скотту прийти к нему. Именно в тот момент Деайним понял, что у него есть друг – настоящий, который никогда не оставит в беде. 

Вспоминая теперь, как все обернулось, Стайлз тихонько посмеивался – казалось, что он, сам того не желая, запустил какой-то непонятный механизм изменений. Сначала появилась Марго, затем Скотт стал альфой, разговор с отцом и семейные тайны, потом ритуал и на сладкое – извиняющийся Дерек. Всего этого Дим себе раньше и представить не мог. И он не променял бы свою новую жизнь ни на что иное.

Но с Дереком нужно было что-то решать. Нельзя вечно избегать разговора с ним, да и не хотелось, честно говоря. Но что он мог сказать? Хотелось рассказать обо всем – о том, как он скучал, как узнал о том, что ждет ребенка, о сестре… но мог ли? Вернее, может ли он теперь доверять Дереку? А вдруг это только временное явление – и альфа только играет с его чувствами? 

А потом Стайлз тянется к телефону и набирает СМС: «Встретимся завтра в кафе «Лотти» в 5 вечера». Вот и все – обратного пути нет.

 

***

 

После давешнего разговора Дим со мной больше не разговаривал – обиделся что ли? Впрочем, имеет право – не буду ему мешать. А Дерек тоже молодец – сначала «не хочу», потом «хочу». На ромашке гадал?   
А мне что делать? Сидеть на попе ровно? И так уже вляпался – по самые, как говорится, уши. И ведь не посоветуешься ни с кем – Питер и так против Дерека, Марго вообще в комнате закрылась, а с мамой это обсуждать как-то не в прикол. Может, с Эллисон посоветоваться? Да, так и сделаю.

 

***

 

_«Встретимся завтра в кафе «Лотти»._

Дерек то и дело просматривал сообщение от Стайлза. Сначала он не мог поверить, что тот согласился встретиться, а потом для того, чтобы просто порадоваться. Если бы он в этот момент смотрел в зеркало, очень бы удивился, увидел на своем лице мечтательную улыбку. Скотт бы назвал ее идиотской, если бы был в этот момент рядом. 

Волчата ходили на цыпочках, стараясь не спугнуть хорошее настроение своего альфы - раз в кои-то веки не было вечерней и утренней тренировки с неизбежными травмами и рычанием, что ни на что не годны.

Ради встречи со Стайлзом, альфа даже решил сбрить свою стильную щетину – скинув при этом лишний десяток лет. Как-то некстати вспомнился анекдот: «- Слушайте, ребята! – говорит парень. – Вы не поверите, сегодня скинул лишних семьдесят кило веса! - Как тебе удалось? – спрашивают те. - Вы не поверите, парни – развелся!».

Хихикнув про себя, Дерек стал думать, что же: надеть, сказать, спросить. В мысли постоянно лезла картинка из кинотеатра – Стайлз с Марго, о чем-то увлеченно болтающие на верхнем ряду. Альфа старательно гнал ее прочь, но воображение успокаиваться не хотело. Все время вспоминалось, как терялся Скотт, когда Дерек спрашивал о девушке. Единственное, о чем тот рассказал, что Марго – ведьма и у нее какие-то странные отношения со Стилински. Это альфу совершенно не устраивало. Но – первым делом – Дерек хотел наладить отношения со своей парой, а уж потом разбираться с ведьмой. 

Кстати сказать, слово «разбираться» в его сознании вызывало самые разные ассоциации, варьировавшиеся от вежливого игнорирования до кровавой расправы. И Дерек не знал, какой из вариантов предпочтительнее.

Он долго выбирал, что же ему надеть – было у него такое ощущение, что он собирается на первое свидание. Перемерив все рубашки, он плюнул на это темное дело и надел свою любимую черную, а также джинсы – стандартно и со вкусом. Хотя Питер бы с этим поспорил. Но его не было, а поэтому некому было дать дельный совет. Кожаная куртка довершила ансамбль. 

Посмотревшись в зеркало, Дерек скривился и пробормотал: «И так сойдет». Посмотрев на часы, которые показывали только 3.15, он засобирался в город.

 

***

 

Марго тяжело вздыхала и то и дело возводила очи горе – Дим старательно сопротивлялся ее попыткам приодеть его хоть сколько-то нибудь прилично. 

\- Положи эти драные джинсы – ты похож них на подзаборного хулигана, - вещала ведьма. – И оставь в покое эту дурацкую футболку. Кто ходит на свидание, одетый так, словно всю ночь где-то шлялся, пил курил и занимался черт знает чем? 

\- Я тебе уже сотый раз говорю – это не свидание! Мы просто кое-что обсудим и все, – но в его голосе не слышалось убежденности.

\- Ага, ври больше, - фыркнула Марго. – Свидание или нет, но выглядеть нужно достойно. Ты – мой брат, и на это свид… хорошо-хорошо, на эту встречу пойдешь одетый, как человек. Так, возьми вон те брюки. Да-да, эти самые.

\- Я это не надену! – вопит Стайлз. – Они кошмарные!

\- Они нормальные. А теперь доставай вон ту рубашку – да-да, темно-синюю, которую я подарила.

\- Нет.

\- Да. Именно то, что доктор прописал! А еще туфли – и упаси тебя Создатель надеть свои дурацкие кеды! 

\- Марго!

\- Что, Марго? Знаешь, сколько лет я уже Марго? Вот то-то же! И вообще, я беременная – со мной нельзя спорить – это меня расстраивает! Одевайся! И быстро – уже половина пятого.

\- Что?! Как полпятого? И ты мне ничего не сказала?

\- Я пыталась, но ты перебирал тряпки, как девчонка, - дразнится ведьма.

\- Я не девчонка! – обиженно пробормотал Дим. – Ладно, давай сюда свои чертовы брюки. Я буду похож в них на идиота – и это будет твоя вина!

\- Вот и славно, - заулыбалась Марго. – Кстати, я перепутала – сейчас только половина четвертого.

\- Ты… ты, - Дим задохнулся от праведной обиды.

\- Йа, йа – зер гут. А теперь пошел одеваться! Шагом марш! Весело и с песней!

\- И зачем я только попросил тебя помочь? - проворчал Дим.

\- Потому что у меня, в отличие от тебя, есть вкус, братишка, - рассмеялась Марго, выходя из комнаты.

 

***

 

Дерек сидел в кафе вот уже больше часа – пил кофе и нервничал. Пару раз к нему подходили девушки – желая познакомиться с привлекательным молодым человеком, но, наткнувшись на бритвенно-острый взгляд, считали за благо удалиться – и очень быстро.

И вот на часах 4.50, а Стилински еще не было. Хейл начал волноваться и накручивать себя почем зря – а вдруг не придет? Так он и промаялся оставшиеся десять минут. 

На исходе четвертого часа в кафе зашел молодой человек, одетый в черные классические брюки и синюю рубашку. До зеркального блеска начищенные туфли и темные очки завершали яркий образ. 

Дерек только вздохнул, отворачиваясь к окну – настроение стремительно приближалось к нулевой отметке. Стайлз не пришел. Зато вместо него заявился какой-то глянцевый хлыщ.

\- Привет, Дерек, - раздался до боли знакомый голос. 

Альфа резко обернулся и замер – тот самый давешний парень, которого он столь недальновидно проигнорировал, оказался Стайлзом. Дерек что-то хотел сказать, но слова не шли на ум – такого Стилински он еще не видел.

\- Стайлз, - выдавил он, наконец. – Это ты.

\- А ты ждал кого-то другого? - немного нервно отозвался Дим. – Так я могу уйти.

\- Нет-нет, что ты, - буквально вскочил с места Дерек. – Я просто не узнал тебя. Ты выглядишь… кхм… выглядишь. Садись.

\- Ага, - выдавил Стайлз. – Эм, твои слова можно воспринимать, как комплимент?

\- Нет. То есть да, – слегка смутился Хейл. – Да сядь ты уже!

\- Не рычи на меня, волчар, - возмущенно отозвался Дим. – Сажусь уже – видишь? – а затем пробурчал. – Дурацкие брюки, и зачем она заставила меня так вырядится?

\- Что? – не понял Дерек.

\- Марго, - пояснил Стайлз. – Это она заставила меня так нарядиться – весь мозг вынесла – это не надевай, это не трогай, а о кедах и думать забудь. Вот смотрю на тебя и чувствую себя придурком. 

Хейл в ответ на монолог только зубами заскрипел – опять эта Марго! Сам он чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке – мало того, что рядом с элегантно одетым Стайлзом он выглядел несколько несообразно, так еще и сам Стилински вновь заговорил о своей ведьме. Сценарий встречи, который Дерек обдумывал весь прошедший час, дружно летел кошкам под хвост. 

\- Кофе? – поинтересовалась молоденькая официантка.

\- А? – встрепенулся Дим. – Да, пожалуйста.

Они сидели, молча глядя друг на друга – заговаривать первым никто не хотел. Стайлз крутил в руках очки и смотрел куда угодно, но только не на Дерека. А сам Хейл рассматривал свою пару и думал, что же можно сказать – все продуманные фразы улетучились, не оставив о себе и воспоминания. С девушками было проще – цветы, комплименты, улыбка и заинтересованный взгляд. А сейчас что говорить? Не погоду же обсуждать?

 

***

 

\- Они что, так и будут сидеть? – шепотом поинтересовалась Марго.

Мы просто не могли оставить Деайнима в трудную минуту – поперлись за ним в кафе. Марго пошаманила немного, чтобы скрыть наше присутствие, поэтому мы могли не опасаться, что нас обнаружат.

\- Не знаю, - отвечаю тоже шепотом. – Зря ты так Дима разодела – Дерек его не узнал.

\- И вовсе я его не разодела, а просто навела лоска, - фыркает ведьма. – Да ты сам посмотри, как твой братец пялится на него! Если бы можно было изнасиловать взглядом, то Дим бы уже…

\- Хватит! Слышать не хочу! – она что, серьезно? Дерек и Стайлз вместе… ТАК – а ну отключись, воображение! Не хочу себе ничего представлять!!!

\- Да ладно тебе – они такие милые! И смущаются, как дети, - улыбается Марго, а у меня, кажется, начинают краснеть уши. – Ты слышишь, о чем они говорят? Скажи, мне же интересно!

\- Да ни о чем они не говорят! – зашипел я – вот же привязалась! – Молчат – сама же видишь.

\- Как скучно, - фыркнула Марго. – Я его что, для этого в конфетку превращала? Твой Дерек – дурак!

\- А с чего это он мой? – я аж опешил от такого заявления.

\- А чей? Не мой же! Ты – Хейл, он – Хейл. Значит, твой! – изумительная логика. – И вообще – не спорь со мной – я беременная, мне нужно во всем потакать, соглашаться со всеми моими словами и носить на руках! 

\- Тебя прямо сейчас на руки взять? – а то я могу – вот прямо щас, не сходя с этого места. Нет, она смотрит на меня и лыбится, а затем вновь мгновенно меняется! 

\- Нет. Пожалуй, сейчас это будет выглядеть излишне эксцентрично, - холодно и чопорно заявляет она, а мне остается только глаза закатывать да головой качать – тут я просто бессилен.

Оборачиваюсь к Диму и Дереку, а сам потихоньку думаю, о чем же можно столько молчать. Они уже и кофе допили, а все резину тянут. 

Ну, давай. Дерек, улыбнись ему – ты же умеешь, я видел! Да прекрати ты его глазами раздевать, лучше скажи что-нибудь приятное! А ты, Дим – брось свои очки на хрен и посмотри уже на волчара – может, заметишь, что твоя пара весь стол слюнями залила! И хватит уже пялиться в окно – ничего там интересного нет – люди как люди! 

Впору хвататься за голову – они сидят и молчат!!! СИДЯТ и МОЛЧАТ!!! А еще старательно не смотрят друг другу в глаза. Нет, ребята, как хотите, но с этим надо что-то делать!

И прямо сейчас.

 

________________  
*Эффи Стилински – сокр. от Стефани. Пусть будет так – и да простят меня все.


	19. Chapter 19

Стайлз барабанил пальцами по столу, боясь посмотреть на Дерека. Чего в этом страшного, он и сам не понимал, но пересилить себя не мог. Вся его уверенность куда-то испарилась, как только он увидел альфу. Молодой волк понимал, что им нужно поговорить, но нужных слов не находилось.

Вдруг в кармане брюк тренькнул телефон, сообщая, что кто-то прислал ему СМС.

Сконфуженно посмотрев на Хейла, он достал телефон. Посмотрел на сообщение и выругался: «Прекрати смотреть в окно! Ты для чего пришел? Вот и разговаривай! И положи ты уже эти чертовы очки – они тебе не помогут». 

Дерек недоуменно посмотрел на Стилински – тот прочитав что-то в телефоне, стал нервно оглядываться по сторонам и шепотом ругаться. 

\- Что случилось? – спросил он слегка охрипшим голосом.

\- Скотт случился! – буркнул в ответ Дим. – Он где-то здесь.

\- Скотт? – изумился Хейл. – Здесь?

\- Именно, черт возьми! Зараза, а не друг! – выпалил Стайлз, а затем добавил. – Слушай, может, пойдем отсюда? Не хочу я лишних глаз и ушей.

Дерек нахмурился и согласно кивнул. Они расплатились и вышли из кафе, сопровождаемые довольным взглядом двух пар любопытных глаз.

 

\- Говорил, что сработает? – Скотт оборачивается к Марго.

\- Ага, сработало, как же, - фыркнула ведьма. – Ты просто заставил их сбежать. 

\- Зато лед тронулся, - отмахнулся он. – А то так и сидели бы.

\- Слишком топорно сработал, - покачала головой Марго. – Он снова будет на тебя злиться, а мне страдать.

\- Из-за чего? – удивился Скотт.

\- Сильные эмоции влияют на ребенка, а мне приходится страдать от тошноты и головокружений. Ты хоть можешь представить себе, как это неприятно? – ворчит Маргарита.

\- Даже пытаться не хочу, - поспешно открестился он. – Но надо же было что-то сделать? 

\- Странный ты, - вдруг хмыкнула он. – Сначала делаешь, а потом думаешь. 

\- Ну, что сказать – я человек действия, - рассмеялся Скотт.

\- Нашел, чем гордиться, - скептически ухмыляется ведьма. – Пойдем лучше за ними – подсматривать хоть и неприлично, но так интересно.

 

***

 

Стайлз и Дерек не договаривались, куда пойдут – просто шли. Пять часов – на улице все еще день, но солнце уже окрашивает деревья и дома и матовый оранжевый цвет, создавая ощущение потустороннего присутствия. Но два оборотня совершенно не обращали на это внимания – они были и поглощены друг другом.

\- Эм-м-м, как дела? – не выдержал Стайлз.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Дерек. – Насколько это возможно. Как сам?

\- Живой, - отзывается Дим, и замолкает. 

Альфа не знает куда деть руки и толкает их в карманы куртки. Ему непривычно, что Стилински большей частью молчит – вопреки всем его надеждам и опасениям. 

\- Значит, ты теперь оборотень, - снова заговаривает он. – И как тебе?

\- Да нормально, - хмыкает Дим. – Особых изменений не заметил – но до полнолуния еще далеко. А так – прикольно, особенно когда когти отрастают. Эй! А откуда ты узнал, что я шерсткой обрастаю? – вскинулся он.

\- Твой запах изменился, - пояснил Дерек, улыбаясь. – Да и двигаешься ты теперь иначе.

\- А-а-а, - протянул Стайлз. – А то я думал, что опять Скотт проболтался.

\- И он тоже, - кивнул альфа. 

\- Вот же! - в притворном гневе стискивает кулаки Деайним. – И тут влезть умудрился! А еще друг называется.

\- А что не так? – поинтересовался он.

\- Да, в общем-то, ничего, - пожал плечами Дим. – Забудь.

\- Что с тобой? – нахмурился Дерек. – Ты какой-то другой. И не болтаешь без умолку.

\- Не понял. Тебя же моя разговорчивость всегда раздражала. Или ты так удачно притворялся? – фыркнул Дим. – А вообще, меня Марго подлечила.

\- Кто такая эта Марго, - раздраженно спрашивает альфа. – Только и слышу – Марго то, Марго это. Кто она, вообще такая?!

\- Марго – ведьма, - про то, что она также является его сестрой, Стайлз решил умолчать, а то бы пришлось отвечать на вопросы о том, откуда она взялась. А также, зачем приехала. – Она помогает Скотту. И что за тон? Ты что – ревнуешь?

\- Нет! – вскинулся Дерек – именно потому, что ревновал. – С чего ты взял?

\- Да так, - в кулак усмехается Стайлз. Он слышит ложь, и это греет сердце. 

На этом они снова замолкают, но теперь молчание не тягостное, а скорее, предвкушающее. Дим усиленно размышлял том, что он мог сказать альфе без опасений, а о чем лучше промолчать. А Дерек старался выбрать нужный вопрос из тысячи, крутившихся в его голове. И этот вопрос не должен обидеть или отпугнуть Стилински. 

\- Я… кхм… в общем, я хотел извиниться, - наконец выдавливает из себя Хейл.

\- Слушай, давай присядем, - вдруг улыбается Стайлз. – А ты повторишь это еще раз, но внятно, чтобы я точно это услышал.

\- Ты издеваешься? – слегка обиженно фыркает он.

\- Да, есть немного, - смеется Дим. – Просто не каждый день передо мной извиняется хмурый волчар, который до этого только и делал, что рычал.

\- Так ты простишь меня? – с затаенной надежной спрашивает Дерек.

\- Чтобы простить, нужно понять, - тяжело вздыхает Стайлз. – А я тебя понять не могу. Зачем ты так со мной?

\- Я не мог иначе, - опускает голову Хейл. Он не скажет ему о своем страхе – только не об этом. Да и знает Стилински о его семье – неужели не понимает? 

\- Понятно, - вздыхает Дим. Ничего он не понимает – уж чего-чего, а нормального объяснения он заслуживает. Или нет? – Как дела у стаи?

\- Нормально, - пожимает плечами Дерек. – Спокойней стало без Джексона.

\- А нам – наоборот, - хмыкает Стайлз. – Ты просто представить себе не можешь, как они общаются с Марго. Она такая же ехидная, как Питер – и не поймешь, то ли шутит, то ли серьезно говорит. У нее всегда сердце ровно бьется. Кстати, даже Скотт не может сказать, врет она или нет. Мы иной раз с Питером ставки делаем – угадаем или нет, что из сказанного ей окажется правдой, а что ложью.

Дерек слушал и скрипел зубами – снова эта ведьма! Неужели нельзя не вспоминать о ней хотя бы пару минут?

\- Ты спишь с ней? – выпаливает он и тут же жалеет об этом. Потому что лицо Стайлза мгновенно каменеет. Но отступать поздно.

\- А какое тебе до этого дело? – парень стискивает зубы, а на скулах начинают играть желваки. – Я могу делать, что хочу!

\- Ты – моя пара! – рычит Дерек.

\- Да ты что?! – зло сощуривает глаза молодой волк. – И кто тебе такое сказал? Твоя внутренняя хотелка? Знаешь что? Она ошиблась! Какие отношения связывают меня с Маргаритой – тебя совершенно не касается, заруби себе это на носу, хмурый волк. 

\- А что за ребенок? – альфу понесло – ревность заставила чувство меры забиться в дальний угол сознания.

\- Глазами-то не сверкай, - фыркнул Дим. – Теперь это не действует. А ребенок – вообще не твоего ума дело! И откуда ты о нем узнал?

\- Он твой? – обреченно спрашивает Хейл. Он не надеялся на ответ, но ждал его – как приговора.

\- Мой, - кивнул Стайлз. 

\- Так какого хрена ты пришел? У тебя ведь есть твоя Марго! – почти выплюнул Дерек.

Дим резко остановился, словно наткнулся на стену. Он внимательно посмотрел на обозленного и растерянного оборотня, словно спрашивал – не шутит ли он. 

\- Ты сам позвал меня, - настороженно выговорил он.

\- Я думал… - но Дим не дал ему закончить.

\- Ты думал, что я буду сидеть у окошка, и ждать когда же ты соизволишь обо мне вспомнить? Тебе напомнить, как мы оказались в такой ситуации? Ты. Сам. Прогнал. Меня. 

\- Я не думал…

\- Ах, теперь ты не думал? – продолжает давить Стайлз. – Я – не твоя собственность, Дерек Хейл! После того, что произошло, ты не имеешь никакого права мне указывать, как жить!

\- Да не указываю я! – воскликнул альфа. – Мне… Я… Я ревную, ясно тебе?! – выпалил Дерек.

\- Знаешь, - устало отзывается Дим. – Если бы я не хотел, я бы не пришел.

\- Я все испортил, да? – грустно усмехается Хейл.

\- Есть такое дело, - кивает Стайлз. – Но ты всегда все портишь – я привык.

\- Стайлз, - укоризненно тенят он, и чувствует, что гроза миновала.

\- Что? Я разве не прав? – улыбается парень. – Давай, я не буду говорить о Марго, а ты не станешь проявлять свои собственнические замашки. Идет? 

\- Но ты ведь…

\- Я не влюблен в нее, если ты об этом, - перебивает альфу Стайлз. – Нас связывают иные обстоятельства. И говорить о них я пока не стану – не настаивай.

\- Хорошо, - поднял руки в примиряющем жесте Хейл. – И что будем делать?

\- Может, в кино сходим? – по-детски шаркает носком ботинка Дим, затолкав руки в карманы.

\- Нет, никакого кино – мне и в прошлый раз хватило, - запротестовал Дерек. – В парк?

\- Я так похож на ребенка?

\- Нет, - и он оглядывает его с ног до головы и многозначительно усмехается. – Определенно, нет.

\- Ладно, будь по-твоему, - ворчит Стайлз. – Но в следующий раз выбирать буду я.

\- Как скажешь, - продолжает улыбаться Дерек. – Пойдем.

 

Они идут по улице, и выглядят при этом, как старые приятели. А те, кто следовал за ними, обмениваются понимающими улыбками – начало было положено.


	20. Chapter 20

Наконец-то в мире наступила гармония и благодать – вот уже целую неделю! А все почему? А потому, что Стайлз успокоился – на свидания бегает, улыбчивый возвращается да счастливый. Питер нас пощадил – снизил нагрузку на многострадальное все. Марго не язвит – хотя это и странно. Наверное, опять тошнота. Бедная, мне ее даже жаль – иногда. А что касается нас с Эллисон, то все просто великолепно – мы гуляли, пару раз заглянули в клуб вместе с Джексоном и Лидией – и кто бы мог подумать, правда? - и сходили на карнавал, который очень кстати заглянул в к нам в город. 

В общем, все было хорошо – до тех пор, пока Дим не заявился с очередного свидания злой, как черт. Он с порога заявил, что и знать больше не желает никакого Дерека Хейла – никогда! Больше ничего объяснять не стал, только поднялся наверх и заперся в своей комнате. Лезть к нему я пока не решился – пусть остынет сначала. А Марго, закусив губу, поспешила подняться и почти бегом направилась к себе. 

Отец смотрит на меня, и весь его вид буквально кричит: «А я предупреждал!». Знаю, что предупреждал, но мне хотелось верить в лучшее.

\- Я знаю, - тяжело вздыхаю и сажусь на диван. – Можешь ничего не говорить – и так понятно, что ты был прав.

\- Я молчу, - скептически хмыкает он. – Надеюсь, теперь ты станешь думать, прежде чем что-то делать? 

\- Неприятно ошибаться в людях, - как, собственно, и признавать свои ошибки. – Жаль, что все так произошло. Больше шанса у него не будет.

\- Рад, что ты это понимаешь, Скотт, - кивает мне отец. – Ты - альфа, и отвечаешь за благополучие своей стаи. Потому что ошибки дорого обойдутся нам всем. 

\- Спасибо, - смотрю ему в глаза. В них нет осуждения, только злость, но она направлена не на меня. – Я запомню. Ты можешь передать остальным, чтобы ограничили контакты со стаей Дерека и с ним самим? Мне нужно поговорить с Димом.

\- Да, поговори, - кивнул Питер. И что-то такое промелькнуло в его взгляде, что мне на мгновение стало холодно – и еще какое-то знакомое чувство возникло на периферии сознания. А потом пришло понимание – инсайт*, как говорится.

\- Ты – альфа! 

\- Что? – и он бросил на меня настороженный взгляд. – Что ты сказал?

\- Ты альфа, - повторил я, словно пробуя слова на вкус. Я не мог ошибиться. – Почему ты…

\- Так нужно было, поверь мне, - вздыхает он, а я, кажется, совсем запутался. Чего ради тогда весь этот спектакль со мной? Ведь он мог сам быть вожаком. – Я ведь уже говорил, что из меня получился не слишком хороший альфа. Ты – другое дело. 

\- В каком смысле? – прошу, объясни мне, отец - я не хочу терять в тебя веру.

\- Я слишком долго был один, - наконец заговаривает он, несколько минут спустя. – Мне не хватает твоей человечности и веры в людей. То, что ты принял Джексона, поверил Дереку и захотел помочь – показатель. Видимо, с этим нужно родиться – да и мама у тебя замечательная. Она хорошо тебя воспитала. Понимаешь, я был рожден оборотнем, и некоторые понятия для меня являются естественными – такие, как стая. Но ты – иной. Для тебя важнее эмоциональная привязка, а не физическая зависимость. Я учусь у тебя этому.

Я не знал, что на это сказать – просто сидел и старался переварить. Это что же получается – он считает, что я лучше него? Так, что ли? Бред какой-то. Получается, если ты доверчивый идиот, то это хорошо? По-моему, это, скорее, недостаток, нежели достоинство.

\- У тебя еще нет опыта, но это наживное, - говорит отец. Наверняка все мои мысли были просто написаны у меня на лице. – Поверь мне – ты на правильном пути. 

А затем он встает и уходит к себе. Мне же остается только глазами хлопать. Хотя, это лишнее – подумаю о его словах в другой раз. Сначала надо поговорить с Димом.

 

***

 

Он лежит на кровати и смотри в потолок. Меня посетило острое чувство дежавю – снова Дим также лежит на кровати и молчит. Вот только в глазах его теперь плещется злость, а не заскорузлая тоска.

\- Что случилось? – присаживаюсь на край кровати.

\- Дерек случился, - нахмурившись, отзывается Дим. – Но я не хочу это обсуждать!

\- Ты не рассказал ему о ребенке? – мне важно это знать, потому что разбираться с альфой чужой стаи придется, в случае чего, мне.

\- Нет, - вздохнул Стайлз. – Я не успел.

\- Вот и хорошо, - киваю в ответ. – Если позвонит – переадресуй на меня. Сам с ним не говори.

\- Я не маленький, - фыркает Дим. – Сам разберусь.

\- Нет. И как бы тебе было это неприятно слышать, но я – альфа. Теперь это мое дело. Мы ведь одна семья, одна стая – и если плохо тебе, это сказывается на всех нас. А это уже моя проблема!

\- И что мне еще нельзя, альфа? – язвительно протянул Дим.

\- Успокойся, Деайним. Если ты зол, не вымещай на мне, - трудно видеть его таким. Кажется, я, действительно, ошибся, поверив Дереку.

\- Ты сам дал ему мой номер, помнишь? – спрашивает он, заложив руки за голову. И смотрит на меня, словно на врага. Стрёмно.

\- Прости, я был не прав. Я думал, что помогаю тебе. Ты ведь мой лучший друг.  
Стайлз вздыхает и отворачивается к окну. Чувствую, как напряжение, висящее в воздухе, начинает постепенно таять. Хотелось бы, чтобы он простил меня, чтобы поверил, что я не со зла. 

\- Я знаю, - вдруг заговаривает он. – Просто все складывается очень и очень не круто. И что за счастье у меня такое? 

\- Какое ни есть – все наше, - усмехаюсь в ответ.

\- Это точно, - кивает Дим. – Значит, волевым решением, ты запрещаешь мне общаться с отцом моего ребенка?

\- Н-да, звучит кошмарно - ты прав, - смеюсь в ответ. – Вот только я не запрещаю, а прошу. Думаю, так будет лучше. 

\- Да знаю я, - отмахивается Дим. – И понимаю – вот только все равно больно. Я не его собственность, черт возьми!! Что он вообще о себе возомнил?! 

\- Не хочу его защищать, поэтому промолчу, - усаживаясь на пол, спиной к кровати. – У него, как и у тебя – характер. Его не переделаешь. Как говорится, что не сложилось, вместе не сложишь. 

\- Да, ты прав, - соглашается вдруг Дим. – Порвать отношения лучше сейчас – пока я еще могу это пережить. У меня ведь есть все вы, отец и Аскольд.

\- Кто? – я не ослышался, он, правда, сказал «Аскольд»? 

\- Помнишь, ты спрашивал, как я назову своего сына? – доверительно говорит Дим. – Так вот, я решил продолжить славную традицию выбирать странные имена для представителей семьи Стилински. Моего сына буду звать Аскольд. 

\- Хм, а мне нравится, - беззастенчиво вру. Бедный ребенок – с таким именем он тоже придумает себе прозвище еще в детском садике - с моего молчаливого одобрения.

\- Врешь, - смеется Стайлз. – Но тебе простительно – ты же от всей души.

\- Вру от всей души? – притворно возмутился я. – Да я честен, как Дэвид Копперфильд! Нет, ну ты сам подумай – Аскольд Стилински – звучит, правда? А еще малыша можно назвать, скажем, Ян, или Лаки. Нет, лучше…

\- Лучше, молчи! – смеется Дим. – У тебя на редкость убогая фантазия. Ничего ты не понимаешь – Аскольд звучит благородно.

\- Б-благ-городно! – сложно говорить, когда смешинка в рот попала, ей богу. Вот сказал, так сказал.

\- Вот именно – и прекращай ржать! Ты волк, а не конь. И вообще, он мой сын – как хочу, так и называю.

\- А я что – против, Деайним? – специально выделяю его имя – помню, что он этого не любит. – Это только твое право. Но помни – ты не один. Если что нужно – скажи.

\- Я знаю, - кивает Дим. – И, может быть, посовещаюсь с вами, прежде чем давать имя сыну.

\- Остряк, - проворчал я, но был доволен – если Стайлз говорит – это хорошо. – Ничего тебе больше говорить не стану – ты у нас большой мальчик, и сам знаешь, что делать.

\- Да-да, я помню – не звонить, не встречаться, к телефону звать тебя, дышать только с разрешения, а как только соберусь в туалет – сообщить, - фыркает он.

И что мне остается? Правильно! Только закатить глаза и рассмеяться – потому как, получается, что это Дим мне настроение поднял, а не я его подбодрил. Век живи – век учись.

 

***

 

Звонков от Дерека сегодня не было – что меня несказанно обрадовало. Не знаю, что бы я могу ему сказать, но точно ничего хорошего. А завтра будет новый день – все немного остынут и, может быть, будут лучше соображать.

Сегодня Марго не спустилась к ужину. Мама сказала, что ей нездоровится. И неудивительно – если то, что она говорила, было правдой. Получается, ей сейчас очень хреново. Не будем-ка мы ее беспокоить до завтра – вдруг полегчает?

Ужинаем в тишине – чертовски неприятно, если честно. Дим лениво ковыряет в тарелке, пытаясь отыскать в ней смысл бытия, но, видимо, безуспешно. Питер и мама то и дело переглядываются, а мне остается только гадать, о чем они все думают. Тихо и уныло.

Ужин, наконец, закончился, и мы разошлись по своим комнатам. Спать не хотелось, поэтому решил позвонить Эллисон – пожаловаться на жизнь. В общем, проболтали мы с ней часов до четырех утра – а потом спать уже не хотелось. 

Выйдя на улицу, я усмехнулся – в мире, казалось, воцарился мрак. Час волка – самое темное время суток. Действительно, из всех здешних обитателей, мы единственные, кто мог хоть что-то увидеть. 

Ночь выдалась ветреной, но холодно не было. Ветер гнал по небу редкие облака, казавшиеся обрывками плаща Повелителя Ветров. Успокаивающе шумели деревья, а с черных небес подмигивали звезды. Думать ни о чем не хотелось, но мысли не выбирают времени. Было ли ошибкой стараться помочь Диму, или же нет? Что же произошло между ним и моим чертовым братцем? Наверняка, это из-за Марго – собственнические замашки Дерека уже стали притчей во языцех. Вот уж прав был тот, кто сказал, что ни одно доброе дело не останется безнаказанным, а путь из благих намерений ведет в ад! И что бы я ни делал – вышел, что сам дурак. 

И что дальше? Ну пошлю я братца куда подальше, и что? Вот он прямо-таки взял и послушал меня! Упертый ублюдок! Но делать что-то придется, потому что я не потерплю, что бы одному из моей семьи причиняли боль. И надо будет, набью его хмурую морду, чтобы знал. Вот только как быть с Марго, ведь душевный раздрай Дима бьет по ней бумерангом. Еще одна проблема. 

И все же очень надеюсь, что Дереку хватит ума не соваться сюда – и не звонить. В идеале, было бы куда лучше, если бы он свалил из города, но это из разряда несбыточных мечтаний. 

Гордиев узел какой-то получился – я не могу сказать Дереку, что его идиотское поведение плохо сказывается на его же ребенке – не мое это право, Дим этого говорить не хочет, а Питер напирает на то, что его племянник уже получил свой шанс. Только наши дамы молчат. Кстати говоря, странно – ведьма-то наша промолчала, ни одного ехидного замечания, ни одного комментария. И вот передо мной встают извечные вопросы: «Что делать?» и «Кто виноват?». Виноваты, если здраво рассудить, все: Дерек, потому что идиот, Дим, потому что промолчал, Питер, потому что ничего не объяснил племяннику, а я – потому что влез во все это. 

С виноватыми определились – а вот делать-то что? Игнорирование никогда не было действенной мерой, поэтому… и что же поэтому? Откровенный разговор с братцем отпадает – меня потом отец за это живьем на тренировке съест, просто послать – не вариант, Дерек не отстанет. Может, найти Диму девушку? Тоже не прокатит – во-первых, никто не поверит, а во-вторых, не стоит громоздить ложь на недомолвки – только хуже будет. О! А если об этом узнает шериф – быть Дереку альфой с дыркой неестественного происхождения в голове, это как пить дать. И это тоже проблема. Господи, что же делать-то?

Так бы дальше стоял и предавался рефлексии, упиваясь жалостью к бедному себе, но внезапно сильный порыв ветра едва не сбил меня с ног. Вот это силища! Хорошо хоть сразу после этого, так и не начавшийся ураган стих. Желание думать отпало мгновенно – я почувствовал себя дураком. Стою, значится, и невесть чем занимаюсь – самокопанием! А проблемы мы будет решать по мере поступления.

 

***

 

Несмотря на все вчерашние события, утро выдалось тихим и мирным. Правда, Дим выглядел несколько помято, но это и понятно. 

Поскольку мне делать с ночи было нечего, я попытался испечь блинчики. Ключевое слово – попытался. Вышла у меня какая-то бурая масса, которая постоянно липла к сковороде. А вроде бы делал все по рецепту. В общем, выбросил я это нечто и достал хлопья – гадость конечно, но со вкусом шоколада. 

На завтрак Марго не спустилась. Может, спит еще? Ждать ее мы не стали.   
Минут пятнадцать десятого позвонила Лидия и сказала, что Дерек – козел. А мне-то это зачем говорить – я и так знаю. Смотрю на трубку – в ней раздаются гудки. И что это, собственно, было? Так и хочется в затылке почесать – может, поумнею? 

\- Кто звонил? – интересуется Стайлз.

\- Лидия, - киваю в ответ. – Привет передавала.

\- Ага, - хмыкает он в ответ. – Хороший привет – мне понравилось. Может, она позвонит еще раз? 

Мы бы так и продолжали нести чушь, если бы мама не спустилась с лестницы с таким лицом, будто произошло что-то нехорошее. И я не ошибся.

\- Марго ушла.

 

________________  
*инсайт - /в психологии/ внезапное и невыводимое из прошлого опыта понимание существенных отношений и структуры ситуации в целом, посредством которого достигается осмысленное решение проблемы.


	21. Chapter 21

«Марго ушла».

У меня что-то выпало из рук. Наверняка телефон. Да и черт с ним. 

\- Что? – кажется, Дим украл мой вопрос.

\- Ее нет, - выдыхает мама. – И вещей тоже – комната пустая.

Только этого не хватало – финал полный – абзац капитальный!

\- Питер! – ору я на весь дом, хотя в этом совершенно нет нужды. – Проверь комнату – вдруг есть что. Мы с Димом проверим улицу, может по запаху найти удастся!

Но все было зря – ничего мы не нашли. В комнате не осталось ни следа, ни запаха – словно и не было никогда, как и на улице. 

Чувствую, как где-то внутри меня начинает закипать злость, и приходится стискивать зубы, чтобы не зарычать. Похожее состояние у всех нас. И я не знаю, что делать дальше.

\- Нужно отцу звонить, - заговорил Стайлз. И как я сам об это не подумал?

\- Да, точно – звони, - киваю в ответ. – А лучше поезжай – по дороге позвонишь. А мы тобой, - смотрю на отца, - прокатимся до автовокзала. 

На том и порешили. А маму оставили дома. Вдруг, Марго даст о себе знать.

 

***

 

Дерек не спал. Он ходил из угла в угол своей комнаты и ДУМАЛ. Что же пошло не так? Неужели, он снова все испортил? Он же хотел только узнать правду! Мысли о ведьме никак не хотели оставлять его. Раньше ему казалось, что он сможет перебороть ревность, но, кажется, переоценил себя. Неизвестность выедала душу, давая сомнениям прорасти в сердце. Наверное, ультиматум был лишним.  
До сих пор перед его глазами стоял Стайлз, обиженно сверкающий глазами. И что ему стоило промолчать, а? Это не Стилински болтливый мальчишка, а он. Свое поведение он оценивал именно так – мальчишеская ревность и чувство собственности снова затмили разум. 

И как теперь быть? Дерек не обольщался – ни Питер, ни Скотт больше не поверят ему. Да и сам он не поверил бы. 

Кстати вспомнились слова молодого альфы – «если обидишь его еще раз, я тебя убью». И что делать? Что делать? Что делать? ЧТО?! Но ответа найти не мог. 

Иногда Хейл вскакивал и порывался бежать к дому Скотта, но возвращался, так и не дойдя до входной двери.

Промаялся он до утра, неустанно накручивая себя. До тех пор, пока утром ему не пришла СМС от Лидии. И в ней было только одно слово: «Козел». Потом еще одна – с тем же содержанием. И еще. И еще. И еще. В общем счете их насчиталось около сотни. Потом поток сообщений прекратился. Дерек проверял каждое сообщение в надежде, что найдет там что-то другое, а не констатационное слово. Кстати сказать, именно так он себя и ощущал. И это было противно. 

Он ждал чуда, но его не произошло.

А потом приехала Эрика. Что с ней было что-то не так, альфа понял сразу – напряженные мышцы, плотно сжатые губы, руки стиснуты в кулаки, а глаза сверкают злостью.

\- Ты еще здесь?! – интересуется недовольно. 

\- Это мой дом, - как бы между прочим заявляет Дерек.

\- Ты дурак или притворяешься?! – вскидывается бета. 

Волчица смотрит на Хейла, а тот хмуро отвечает на яростный взгляд. Она никогда не позволяла себе таких высказываний. 

\- Уйди! – рычит альфа.

\- Это ты иди! – взрывается Рейес. – Чего ты тут расселся, когда должен быть рядом со Стилински и просить прощения!? 

\- Что? – зло щурится Хейл.

\- Мне звонила Лидия, - сообщает она. – Ей звонил Питер и сказал, чтобы она и Джексон ограничили контакты с твоей стаей! С нами! А еще она сказала, что Стилински – твоя пара. И я хочу знать – почему ты сидишь здесь?! 

\- Это не твое дело! – рыкнул альфа, но волчица только фыркнула в ответ.

\- Правильно, - кивает она. – Это НАШЕ дело. Потому что ты – наш альфа, если еще не забыл. Мы ведь все чувствуем, Дерек. Если тебе плохо, то и нам тоже. 

\- Эрика!

\- Что, Эрика? – девушка стоит подбоченясь. – Я уже семнадцать лет Эрика. Я тебя не понимаю. 

\- Он же тебе не нравился? – Хейл постарался перевести разговор на другую тему.

\- Это было давно и неправда, - отмахнулась она. – До прошлой недели, когда ты стал похож на нормального человека. Ты даже улыбался! Иди уже к нему и проси прощения!

Дерек хотел рявкнуть на наглую бету, но не стал. Он лишь неуверенно улыбнулся и кивнул волчице. А затем вышел из дома и направился к машине.

На часах было без пятнадцати десять утра.

 

***

 

Дим на всех парах летел к дому. Он уже позвонил отцу – рассказал, что Марго пропала. И сейчас шериф отдавал распоряжения – проверить камеры на выездах из города. 

\- Ну что, есть что-нибудь? – Стайлз влетел в дом, не потрудившись даже закрыть дверь.

\- Ничего, - вздыхает Джон. – Как раз хотел связаться с Джилли.

Дим кивает в ответ, и отходит к дивану, но не садится – все никак не может успокоиться. Что могло случится, что Марго ушла? Неужели из-за их отношений с Дереком? Злость снова поднимала голову в его душе – на Дерека, на Марго, на себя. Он и сам не замечал, как его глаза становятся золотистыми, а когти постепенно удлиняются. И как только по комнате прокатился тихий утробный рык, Стайлз опомнился.

\- Ну что? – спрашивает он у отца, заглядывая тому в глаза.

\- Она ничего не знает, но сомневается, что мы сможем найти Маргариту. Джилли очень хорошо ее обучила.

\- И что делать? – Дим с надеждой смотрит на отца – и ждет, что же он посоветует.

\- Нужно прочесать город, может что и получится, - Джон отводит взгляд, не желая обнадеживать сына, но все зря – Дим чувствует неуверенность в его голосе и слышит неровный стук сердца.

 

***

 

Двадцать минут страха – и мы на автовокзале. Пока отец разговаривал с персоналом, я осмотрел посадочную площадку. Надо ли говорить, что я ничего не нашел? Все что угодно, вот только ни толики запаха ведьмы. 

И какого хрена она сбежала? Что, поговорить было нельзя? Ну хоть записку оставить – мол, не беспокойтесь, уехала к родне, вернусь завтра? Сучка, мать ее! Знаю, что нехорошо так говорить, но других слов просто нет.

\- Они не помнят никого, похожего на Маршалл, - говорит отец, подходя ко мне.

\- У меня тоже ничего, - киваю в ответ. – Дим звонил – шерифу ничего выяснить не удалось. Надо собирать стаю – прочесывать город.

\- Нас мало, - морщится он. – Мы так до следующего года провозимся.

\- И что делать? – сам знаю, что долгое это дело, но делать-то что-то надо?

\- Звони Дитону. Может он чем поможет.

 

Алан обещал помочь – вот только не знаю, как у него получится. Пусть он много знает, но не всемогущ, а жаль.

 

***

 

Дерек Хейл пытался дозвониться до Стайлза, но безуспешно – его номер был постоянно занят. 

Чертыхаясь, он гнал машину к дому Скотта. И плевать ему было на то, что альфа чужой стаи вправе вызвать его – и убить. Сейчас самым важным для него стало желание исправить собственную глупость. Он хотел извиниться, попросить прощения – снова. И если для Стайлза так важна Марго – пусть. Он ведь сказал, что не влюблен в нее – пусть она будет в их жизни, если уж его пара так хочет. Вот только была бы эта ИХ ЖИЗНЬ. 

И вот дом бывшего МакКолла уже виден. Осталось еще пара минут – и с него начнут спускать шкуру, а он не будет против. Дерек был благодарен своей бете – Эрика сумела пинком вправить ему мозги. Если честно, он от нее такого не ждал – участия, имеется в виду.

Он подходит к двери и звонит. Странное чувство не дает ему покоя – какое-то беспокойство.

Дверь открывает мать Скотта – Мелисса.

\- Здравствуй, Дерек, - говорит она мягко. – Зачем ты пришел?

\- Здравствуйте, - мнется он. – А Стайлз дома?

В этот момент он чувствовал себя словно первоклассник.

\- Его нет. Он уехал к отцу, - отвечает миссис Хейл.

\- А Скотт? – Дерек и сам не понимал, почему спрашивает о нем.

\- И Скотта нет – они с Питером уехали в город. Марго пропала, - сообщила она. И только теперь альфа ощущает ее беспокойство. Мелисса хорошо держится – сложно определить, что она чувствует на самом деле.

\- Куда пропала? – хмурится он. Беспокойство закрадывается в его сердце. Что, если Марго ушла из-за него? Стайлз никогда ему этого не простит.

\- Никто не знает, - пожимает она плечами. – Мы только утром обнаружили это. Деайним поехал к Джону, а Питер и Скотт – на вокзал. Может, ты видел ее, пока ехал?

\- Нет, не видел, - отзывается Дерек. – Но я могу поискать.

\- Ты бы очень нам помог, - улыбается Мелисса.

И Дерек понимает, почему его дядя выбрал своей парой именно эту женщину. Она была доброй – даже не смотря на то, что он совершил – почему-то он был уверен, что Мелисса в курсе всего – она не испытывала к нему неприязни, не обвиняла, и не осуждала. Кстати сказать, Скотт был очень на нее похож – и это тоже Дерек понял только сейчас.

Кивнув на прощанье, он почти бегом направился к машине. Если он поможет найти ведьму, может быть, Стайлз выслушает его извинения – и, чем черт не шутит – сможет простить.

 

***

 

Стайлз сидел в кабинете шерифа и просматривал видео со всех доступных камер в городе. Это сложно было организовать, но Джон Стилински умеет убеждать людей. Правда, ничего стоящего найти не удалось. И вдруг зазвонил телефон.

Дим даже не стал смотреть, кто ему позвонил, поскольку ждал новостей от Скотта и Джексона. Но поднеся трубку к уху, услышал того, кого слышать сейчас хотел меньше всего:

\- Стайлз, - голос Дерека Хейла невозможно было перепутать ни с чьим другим.

\- Чего надо? – зарычал Стилински. – Тебе все мало? Марго уехала! Ты счастлив?!

\- Стайлз, - покаянно повторил тот. – Прости меня! И не кидай трубку – я хочу помочь! Где мне искать?

\- Что? – не поверил Дим. – Ты хочешь помочь? А не ты ли вчера поставил мне ультиматум – либо я рассказываю тебе о Марго все, что знаю, либо я могу идти к ней на все четыре стороны? Тебе напомнить, что я выбрал?

\- Стайлз, - в третий раз повторяет Дерек. – Я был неправ – прости меня. Это все…

\- Твой дрянский характер, - закончил за него Стайлз. – Чертов собственник! Где ты сейчас?

\- Я подъезжаю к центру города, - проговорил Дерек, понимая, что, не смотря на все, что произошло, в его помощи все же нуждаются.

\- Отлично, - командует Стайлз. – Проверь северное направление, если что заметишь, дай мне знать!

\- Хорошо, - отзывается он. – Я все сделаю. Ты только не волнуйся.

\- Поздно спохватился, хмурый парень, я уже волнуюсь! Она, мать ее десять раз через колоду, носит моего ребенка! Моего ребенка, ты слышишь?! А ты говоришь мне – не волнуйся!

\- Мы найдем ее, Стайлз, - Дерек старается говорить успокаивающе, но у него плохо получается. – Она не могла далеко уйти.

\- Хватит меня успокаивать! – рявкает в ответ Стилински. – Ищи лучше! – и отключается.

А потом Деайним на подгибающихся ногах подходит к единственному дивану в кабинете и, буквально, падает на него. А затем набирает Питера.

\- Звонил Дерек, - говорит он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно. - Он проверит северное направление. Если что-то заметит – сообщит.

\- Он один? – спрашивает старший Хейл. По голосу ясно, что он не слишком доволен тем обстоятельством, что его племянник ввязался в это дело.

\- Не знаю, - отзывается Дим. – Я не спрашивал.

\- Перезвони ему, - командует Питер. – Пусть поднимет свою стаю. Одни мы можем не успеть.

\- Я… А сам? Впрочем, позвоню, - путается Стайлз.

\- Если что – дай знать, - выдает Хейл, и отключается.

Деайним набирает номер и ждет соединения:

\- Стайлз? – снова раздается в трубке хриплый взволнованный голос. – Что-то случилось?

\- Ничего, - словно отмахивается Дим. – Питер просил тебя поднять стаю – больше шансов будет.

\- Питер? – удивился тот. – Хорошо, я так и сделаю. До связи.

 

***

 

Мы прочесываем город – я уже обзвонил всех – Эллисон, Джексона и Лидию, Дитона, а также друзей на автозаправке при въезде в город. Пока результат нулевой. Нас чертовски мало!

\- Звонил Дим, - кивает мне отец. – Дерек подключился к поискам. Я передал, чтобы он позвал свою стаю – так у нас будет больше шансов.

\- Вот и отлично, - у меня вырывается вдох облегчения. Ну почему?! Почему, пока гром не грянет, мужик не перекрестится, а?! Неужели обязательно надо доводить ситуацию до критической? Я аж прямо не знаю, что сказать – то ли наорать на своего непутевого братца, то ли поблагодарить. Хотя, одно другому не мешает. Но если он поможет найти ведьму, я даже рычать на него не стану.

\- Что-то вид у тебя очень довольный, - скептически хмыкает отец. – Рад, небось, что Дерек все же оправдывает твои ожидания?

\- Только мои? – а то я не знаю, что тебе тоже приятно, что твой племянник проявил себя нормальным человеком – в кои-то веки.

\- Ну, не только, - усмехается он, пожимая плечами. – Тут ты прав. И, может, был прав во всем остальном.

\- Ты о чем? – дурацкая привычка говорить обтекаемыми фразами.

\- Я насчет Дерека, - отзывается он, и замолкает. И что он хотел этим сказать? Я много чего об этом субъекте говорил – всего и не упомню. 

Весь день мы убили на бесплодные поиски – никто ничего не нашел. С наступлением темноты мы все – я имею в виду все обе стаи, Эллисон, шерифа и друида – собрались в нашем доме. Нужно было что-то решать. 

Дим и Дерек все время переглядывались, но заговорить друг с другом не решались. Ну и пусть – сначала нужно разобраться с беглой ведьмой. И вот скажите мне, пожалуйста, ей что, моча в голову ударила? Уже в тысячный раз я задавался вопросом, куда же она пропала, и что стало причиной этому. Ничего путного на ум не приходило. Я хотел о чем-то спросить отца, но не успел, а потом забыл, потому что услышал шепот друга:

\- Это ты виноват, - шипел тот Дереку. – Все твой гребаный ультиматум!


	22. Chapter 22

_«Это ты виноват. Все твой гребанный ультиматум!»_

 

\- Так! Стоп! Какой ультиматум? – я чувствовал, что меня понесло, но хотелось все же получить ответ на вопрос – вдруг, это важно?

\- Он, - Дим машет рукой в сторону Дерека, и ядовито выдает, – дико возжелал узнать, кто же такая Марго! И предложил мне рассказать – или уйти. Я ушел.

Все обернулись к Дереку. Мне его даже немного жаль стало – но только самую малость.

\- Я не хотел… - начал было он, но мне вся эта ситуация начала жестко надоедать.

\- Каяться потом будешь, - почти рычу я. – Сейчас важно другое. И вообще, вы оба виноваты – ты, Дерек, конечно же, больше, но и ты Дим тоже. Из-за вашего недопонимания все встало с ног на голову! Марго ведь говорила, что твой душевный раздрай сказывается на ней очень плохо! Хватит уже недомолвок – мы все от этого устали! Скажи ему! Или это сделаю я!

Я знал, что могу потерять своего друга, но если Дерек не узнает правду, то мы можем потерять малыша. Почему-то я был в этом уверен. А Дим смотрит на меня во все глаза, словно не верит, что это сказал я. Чуть ослабив стену, закрывающую меня от чужих эмоций, я облегченно вздохнул – Стайлз не злился на меня, скорее был поражен. Он и сам хотел рассказать своей паре о малыше, а теперь представился случай.

\- Что рассказать? – вскидывается братец. – Стайлз, о чем он говорит? 

\- Понимаешь, - мнется он. – Марго… В общем, она, как бы, моя сестра.

И я снова пожалел, что не ношу при себе фотоаппарат – вытянувшаяся и растерянная мордаха Дерека была просто мировецкой картиной, под названием: «Изумление».

\- Ты спал со своей сестрой?! – выдыхает он. Я аж хрюкнул от неожиданности. Это ж надо такое предположить – хотя, нет – все логично.

\- ЧТО?! – вскакивает со своего места Дим. – Да ты… Да как ты… Придурок!!! Идиот!!! Безмозглый волк! Тупорогая скотина! – вот с этим я согласен. - Я не спал со своей сестрой! Она вынашивает нашего ребенка!

Все замолкли, словно по команде, переводя взгляд с Дима на Дерека.

\- Что ты сказал? – обманчиво мягко переспросил он.

\- Марго вынашивает нашего ребенка вместо меня. Она ведьма и провела специальный ритуал. Я еще в школе учусь, если ты не забыл – и не могу появиться там с животом, который больше меня! – под конец Стайлз уже кричал.

\- А мне ты сказать не мог?! – кричит в ответ Дерек. 

\- Ты меня вышвырнул, придурок! Сам!

\- Мог бы сказать, когда мы стали встречаться!

\- Мы встречались без году неделю, болван! А до этого я полтора месяца не мог понять, что со мной! Мне было плохо, я думал, что у меня рак, и я умираю, идиот хренов! И после всего этого я должен был просто тебе довериться?! Ты шутишь, да?!

\- Ты должен был мне сказать! – упрямо повторил он.

\- Я тебе ничего не должен, Хейл! – рычит Дим, выпуская когти, и кидается на альфу.

Все отскочили в разные стороны – никто не хотел получить на орехи. Полуобратившиеся вервольфы катались по полу, перемежая рык с ругательствами, дружно тузя друг дружку.

Смотрю на отца, а тот улыбается. Да и Джексон с Лидией от него не отстают - поразительное единодушие. 

\- Будем их разнимать? – интересуюсь потихоньку, поскольку все остальные словно в шоке застыли. А, может, и правда были шокированы.

\- Нет, - хмыкнул он. – Пусть сами разбираются. Не убьют же они друг друга.

Я вынужден был согласится – подерутся, может, успокоятся. 

Минут через пять-семь Дерек смог подмять под себя Дима – все же он альфа, что ни говори. Он прижал его руки вдоль тела и в самое ухо шепнул: «Прости меня, Стайли, прости». Боже, как мило. Классика жанра: милые бранятся – только тешатся. И когда я стал таким язвительным?

\- Успокоились? – интересуюсь я между делом. – Было бы неплохо, если так. У нас еще, кажется, есть дела.

\- Это ты виноват, - фыркает Дим, насмешливо смотря на Дерека. Но прежней злости в голосе нет, только какая-то бесшабашная радость.

\- Значит, у нас будет малыш? – лыбится во все тридцать два зуба Дерек и пытается обнять Стайлза. Но получает по рукам.

\- Будет, если мы найдем Марго.

Дальнейшие обсуждения сводятся к тому, что нам снова приходится пересказывать всю Санта-Барбару – с подробностями для некоторых любопытных альф. И только потом мы преступаем к разработке плана дальнейших действий.

Новость о верлеопардах вызвала бурную реакцию – на Дима со всех сторон посыпались вопросы. Но в итоге разочаровались, потому что знал он мало.

\- Завтра полечу в Нью-Йорк, - говорит шериф. – Может Джилли поможет найти дочь. А вы – он указывает на оборотней, - патрулируйте дороги. 

\- Я посмотрю книги, - вклинивается Дитон. – Может, удастся настроить поисковое заклинание.

\- Я раздал своим людям ориентировку – может, Марго промелькнет где, - добавляет мистер Стилински.

\- Мы с Дереком проверим придорожные мотели, - кивает Стайлз, а Дерек с ним молча соглашается. Такое ощущение, что ему совершенно неважно с чем соглашаться, лишь бы быть рядом с Димом. 

\- Ну вот и определили план-минимум, - подвел итог отец. – А сейчас что делать станем?

\- Поздно уже, - говорит мама. – Поиски лучше продолжить утром. Нужно отдохнуть – вы весь день были на ногах.

Она такая спокойная, что и у меня прибавляется уверенности. Отец улыбается ей, и в его глазах плещется любовь и теплота. 

\- Отлично, - кивает Джексон. – Значит, встречаемся утром. Кого подвезти до дома?

С Уиттмором уезжают Эрика, которая просто поразила меня своим тактичным молчанием, Бойд и Айзек. Мистер Стилински отправляется домой, предварительно в упор глянув на Дерека – обещая, что серьезный разговор еще впереди. Вслед за ним уезжает и Дитон. В доме остались все Хейлы, Эллисон и Дим.

Коротко глянув на нас, отец с мамой поднимаются к себе. 

\- Ты предупредила отца, что останешься? – интересуюсь я у моей темноглазой красавицы, обнимая ее за плечи. 

\- Да, я звонила ему час назад. Странно – но он не был против, - она прижимается ко мне. По телу мгновенно разливается тепло. Зарываюсь лицом в темные, слегка растрепанные волосы и вдыхаю родной аромат. Так бы и просидел вечность.

Не обратив внимание на ухмыляющихся Стайлза и Дерека, мы поднялись с дивана и направились в мою комнату. 

Эллисон подошла к распахнутому окну и, обхватив себя руками, тихо проговорила:

\- Надеюсь, у них все будет хорошо. 

\- Больше не злишься на Дерека? – не знаю, почему я решил поднять эту тему.

\- Я много думала об этом, - снова заговорила она после нескольких минут молчания. – И мне кажется, что искать виноватых здесь нельзя – мама действовала так, как говорил Кодекс. Ты ведь тоже оборотень, но это не делает тебя убийцей. Каждый человек в жизни делает свой выбор – и мама тоже выбрала. И как бы мне ни было больно, я просто должна принять это – научиться жить дальше. 

Я обнял ее, делясь теплом и уверенностью, что все будет хорошо. Пусть не сразу, но обязательно будет.

Смотрим в окно и молчим – но это молчание уютное. Нам не нужно слов, чтобы понимать друг друга. А на улице разворачивается презабавная картина. Дим что-то пытается втолковать своей упрямой паре, по обыкновению размахивая руками, а Дерек в ответ только довольно улыбается. Потом они садятся на скамейку и, что-то обсуждая, смотрят на ночное небо. Альфа пытается обнять Стайлза, но снова получает по рукам. Это, по видимому, его не расстраивает, потому что он пробует снова. И тоже неудачно. А потом просто подхватывает Дима, закидывает на плечо и тащит в дом. Тот шипит и вырывается, но затем, смирившись, виснет на своей паре, не забывая командовать – куда идти и что делать. 

Эллисон смеется, закрыв лицо ладошкой. Я перехватываю ее руку и целую запястье. 

\- Пора спать, - заговариваю я хрипло. – Ложись на кровать – я посплю на полу.

Ловлю ее благодарный взгляд – а хорошо иногда побыть джентльменом.

 

***

 

Утро наступило неожиданно – заорал будильник. Я буквально, вывалился из сна. Теперь не могу вспомнить, что снилось – помню только, что что-то хорошее. Смотрю – на часах половина седьмого. Какая рань, какая рань!

Эллисон поднимается с кровати – и я не могу сдержать улыбки. Волосы со сна растрепались, на щеке след от подушки, а моя рубашка, которую она использовала в качестве пижамы, слегка задралась, обнажая тонкую полоску белой кожи.

\- Привет, - улыбается она. – Как спалось?

\- Приемлемо, - поднимаюсь и собираю матрац и одеяло. – Я – готовить завтрак. Что будешь? Только не блинчики – это не мое коронное блюдо.

\- А какое коронное? – интересуется она лукаво.

\- Хлопья, - преувеличенно серьезно отвечаю я. – У меня прекрасно получается заливать их молоком.

\- Согласна, - кивает она. – А ты не мог бы…

\- Уже ухожу, - но хотел бы остаться.

 

***

 

Часам к половине восьмого к нам на кухню спустились Дерек и Дим. И мой братец как-то очень знакомо потирал шею. Видимо, тоже пришлось спать на полу. Ничего, это полезно – иногда.

\- Доброе утро, - заговаривает Дерек.

\- Утро добрым не бывает! – хором отвечаем ему я и Стайлз, а затем, переглянувшись, одинаково усмехаемся.

\- Хлопья в ящике, молоко в холодильнике, - выдаю четко и по-военному. – завтракайте и езжайте. Связь держим через маму – она постоянно будет здесь. И еще – Дим, звонил твой отец. Он через час выезжает, - они кивают в ответ.

Мы с Эллисон поднимаемся ко мне – если уж бегать по городу, то и одеться нужно соответственно. 

 

***

 

Часов в восемь все были готовы – созвонились с остальными и определили фронт работы для каждого.   
И как только мы вышли на улицу, и уже разбежались по машинам, мама резко распахивает дверь. 

\- Марго нашлась! – воскликнула она. Вот тебе и раз - как гром средь ясного неба.


	23. Chapter 23

_«Марго нашлась!»_

Мне захотелось что-нибудь сломать – своими руками. Или расписать чье-нибудь табло по трафарету. Желательно, кого-нибудь знакомого – но нельзя. Потому как с детства не приучен бить женщин. Но как же хотелось! Мы ее по всему городу ищем, а она в доме охотника окопалась и сидит, посмеивается над нами!

\- Где она?! – воскликнул Стайлз.

\- Она в доме Арджентов, - отвечает мама. – И хочет поговорить с тобой и Дереком. Только с вами.

\- Что она там делает? – недоуменно спрашивает Эллисон. Но этот вопрос стоит отнести к категории риторических. 

\- Ты была в курсе? – спрашивает Дерек, и лицо у него при этом было очень и очень выразительным. Я его понимаю, но все же предупреждающе рыкнул – нечего на мою пару глазами сверкать.

\- Нет, конечно! – возмущается она. – Я бы сказала, если бы знала!

\- Хватит! Если она хочет видеть вас, то езжайте, - обрывает разговор Питер. – А я позвоню шерифу – чтобы зря на другой конец страны не мотался.

На том и порешили. Вот только отец, кажется, сломал телефон – потому что я точно слышал хруст и приглушенные ругательства. Но он не один такой - злы были все – особенно Дим. Я прямо-таки ощущал его негодование и обиду. Надеюсь, у Марго есть объяснение всему.

 

***

 

Стайлз и Дерек, превышая все скоростные лимиты, мчались к дому охотника – на другой конец города. Они не разговаривали – оба думали о том, что же они скажут своевольной ведьме. 

Марго ждала их на крыльце – спокойная и уверенная в себе – ни капли раскаяния на ее лице не отражалось.

\- Прежде чем обвинять меня, - начала она разговор первой, - ответьте – вы решили свои разногласия?

\- Ты хоть понимаешь… - начал было Стайлз, но Маршалл остановила поток словоизлияния одним жестом.

\- Я, кажется, задала вопрос, Деайним, - холодно бросила она.

\- Так ты только ради этого? – возмутился Дим.

\- Я. Задала. Вопрос, - чеканит слова Маргарита.

\- Да, - кивает он удрученно, - мы решили свои разногласия. А теперь ответь – какого хрена все это?

\- Идемте в дом, - отозвалась она. – Не стоит говорить об этом на улице. И, кстати, Крис ни о чем не знал – я просто попросила его приютить меня на пару дней – не стоит на него кидаться.

\- Я учту, - рыкнул Дерек.

\- Ню-ню, бухгалтер, учитывай, - фыркнула Марго. – И хватит на меня пялиться – на мне узоров нету и цветы не растут.*

 

***

 

Крис Арджент посмотрел на гостей весьма неодобрительно, и, не сказав ни слова, ушел в оружейную, демонстративно греметь армейскими приспособами.

\- Присядем, - ведьма указывает на диван. Дожидается, пока гости усядутся, а потом спрашивает. – Вопросы?

\- Да, только один, - кивает Дим. – Ты ушла из-за нас?

\- В некотором роде, да, - отзывается она. – Я ведь говорила, что твоя связь с ребенком сказывается на мне. Ты был эмоционально нестабилен, тебе была нужна привязка – твоя пара. Мне надоели ваши ритуальные пляски, поэтому я решилась на столь… вопиющий эксперимент. А вообще, я надеялась, что у вас все сложится после первого свидания – не зря же я тебя так разодела, - и ехидно усмехнулась.

\- А сказать ты не могла? Я, вроде как, не глухой, да и не тупой, - язвительно высказался Стайлз.

\- Нет, ты просто упертый, - хмыкает Марго. – Весь в меня. Да и не услышал бы ты – хоть я криком кричи. Как и ты, - кивает на Дерека. - Я понимаю, что начало ваших… отношений несколько неудачное, но нужно пытаться идти на компромисс. 

\- Дурацкое слово, - морщится Стайлз. – Компромисс – это когда никто не получает чего хочет, но делает вид, что доволен. 

\- Отчасти это так, но подумай – жизнь – это один большой компромисс. Мы ведь живем в обществе, где собственная свобода кончается там, где начинается свобода другого человека. Мы этого изменить не в силах, но точно можем научиться с этим жить. Поверь мне, милый, тебе еще не раз придется идти на уступки, потому что по другому нельзя – ты ведь не хочешь остаться один?

\- Знаешь, несколько минут назад я на тебя злился, - задумчиво произносит Дим.

\- И так тоже случается – бывает все меж близкими людьми*, - ехидно ухмыляется Марго. – Но я рада, что моя авантюра принесла больше пользы, нежели вреда. Скажи, Дерек, теперь, когда ты все знаешь, я была права?

\- Мне сложно судить, - тяжело вздохнув, отзывается Хейл. – Слишком многое изменилось, буквально, за несколько часов. И знаешь, я дико ревновал Стайлза к тебе – это просто сводило меня с ума, никогда такого не чувствовал. Обидно, конечно, что мне ничего не рассказали, но отчасти, я сам в этом виноват.

\- Умение признавать свои ошибки – это признак сильной личности, - смеется ведьма. – Но я представляла тебя немного иным – мне так много о тебе рассказывали. Скотт – в основном. Рада, что он недооценил тебя, альфа. 

\- Как малыш? – вдруг спрашивает Дим.

\- Нормально, - кивает Маргарита. – Насколько это возможно. Он немного беспокоится, но я справляюсь.

\- О чем это ты? – вскидывается Хейл.

\- Я ведь ведьма, Дерек, - отзывается она. – И я проводила ритуал на себя, а не на другого человека. Разумеется, моя магия реагирует на все очень бурно. Мне приходится постоянно контролировать эмоциональный фон, чтобы не свихнуться. Да и ваши отношения… несколько напрягали. Я уже отчаялась, поэтому и решила, что мое исчезновение хоть как-то сдвинет дело с мертвой точки. 

\- Это помогло, - хмыкнул Дим. – Только не делай так больше – я чуть с ума не сошел.

\- Обещаю, - кивает она. – Если и вы пообещаете решать свои проблемы цивилизованно – обсуждать их, а не рычать, хлопать дверьми и фыркать без толку.

\- Вот спасибо, добрая фея с дурными наклонностями, - смеется Стайлз. – Но мы постараемся, правда? – и смотрит на Хейла, а тому остается лишь кивнуть в ответ.

\- И знаете что? – вдруг спрашивает Марго. – С тех пор как вы вместе – уже неделю как – начала формироваться вторая модель связи – для тебя, альфа.

\- Не понял, - хмурится Дерек.

\- Я говорю о связи с ребенком, - пояснила она. – Где-то через месяц ты станешь чувствовать его, как Дим. 

\- Это невероятное ощущение, - делится Стайлз. – Постоянное присутствие на периферии сознания.

\- Это из-за ритуала? – подался вперед Хейл, поскольку ему все это очень интересно.

\- Отчасти, - кивает ведьма. – Скажем так, если бы Деайним сам решился вынашивать малыша, то эта связь уже бы оформилась – ритуал замкнул все информационные потоки на «мать». Тебя ведь ТАМ не было. Теперь ситуация выправляется.

\- Это все очень странно, - вздыхает Дерек. – Сложно уложить в голове.

\- И не говори, - подхватывает Стайлз. – Подумать только – я уже думал, что придется войну с леопардами развязывать, а все так хорошо обернулось! 

\- Знаешь, Дим, - скептически хмыкнула Марго. – Не вывезешь ты войну с кошками – силенок не хватит. Мой клан насчитывает более сотни воинов.

\- Слушай, а почему Арджент? – вдруг поинтересовался Стайлз.

\- Ну, скажем так, - ОЧЕНЬ многозначительно и предвкушающе улыбнулась Маргарита. – После родов я планирую задержаться в городе на неопределенный срок – по личным причинам, - и покосилась на двери, ведущие в оружейную.

\- А-а-а-а! – протянул улыбающийся Дим. – По личным причинам! Тогда понятно – все, что ни делается – в твою пользу.

\- Вот именно, дорогой мой братец. Вот именно. Надеюсь у вас возражений нет? – испытующе смотрит она на оборотней.

\- Да какие уж тут возражения, - хмыкнул альфа. – Мне даже интересно будет на это посмотреть. Особенно, когда ты ему все расскажешь!

\- ВСЕ я рассказывать не стану, - заговорчески прошептала ведьма. – Чем меньшее он будет знать, тем крепче будет спать, и желательно рядом со мной.

Стайлз запрокинул голову и весело расхохотался – наверное, представил лицо охотника, когда ему сообщат о сотне воинов в клане верлеопардов. То, что его неугомонная сестра сумеет добиться желаемого, он ни капельки не сомневался. И, пожалуй, он даже немного сочувствовал Крису Ардженту – но лишь саму малость. 

 

_____________  
*"на мне узоров нету и цветы не растут" - надеюсь, все помнят, откуда эта фраза, поскольку интонация у Марго очень куравлевская.

* «Муж бил меня порою – ну и что же?..  
Бывает все меж близкими людьми!... – фраза взята из пьесы Л. Филатова «Лизистрата».  
С похмелья даст разок-другой по роже,  
Так не со зла ж!.. Скорее, от любви!..»


	24. Эпилог

Что можно сказать о прошедших месяцах? Все, вроде бы, встало на свои места – Марго вернулась в наш дом в сопровождении будущих родителей. Дерек и Стайлз были если не счастливы, то очень рады - за руки держались, улыбались друг другу – идиллия. Я даже решил промолчать по такому случаю – думаю, пусть порадуются без моего ехидства, успею еще – мое от меня не уйдет.

Мистер Стилински вернулся из своей так и не начавшейся поездки злой и жутко раздраженный. Вот только когда он увидел своего сына в обнимку с Дереком и Марго, только рукой на них махнул, закатил глаза и уехал на работу – подальше от сверхъестественной лабуды. И я его понимаю – нервы-то ведь не железные. Мама только поинтересовалась здоровьем ведьмы, но ничего не сказала. Сказал отец. Он высказал все, что думает о безответственном поведении некоторых беременных ведьм, а также посетовал, что их нельзя пороть. Маргарита выслушала его спокойно и, пожалуй, даже, чинно. А потом сказала что-то типа – это от тебя не уйдет. Я не понял тогда, к чему это было сказано. А отец понял, но промолчал, только чему-то улыбнулся.

С тех пор Дерек и его стая стали частыми гостями в нашем доме. Я уже привык и к флегматичному Лейхи, который вовсю дружил с Эрикой. Кстати сказать, она оказалась ничего так – когда не корчила из себя первостатейную стерву. Бойд заходил реже – тот еще молчун, надо сказать. Но никто и не настаивал на ином – ну не хочет человек говорить, не неволить же его? Но ему всегда были рады. 

Джексон сначала очень скептически отнесся к своему бывшему альфе – и его намерениям. Казалось, что он взял над Димом негласное шефство, став эдаким телохранителем. Моего братца это очень раздражало – он постоянно рычал на Уиттмора. А я его не останавливал, потому что знал – Дерек Джексона уважает, как раз именно за защиту его пары. Лидия наоборот, откровенно радовалась, что все так хорошо закончилось. Даже умничать стала меньше, что лично меня просто поразило.

Марго начала перезваниваться с отцом Эллисон. Честно, я был в шоке – вот уж не думал, что она обратит внимание на такого жесткого человека. Но это ее дело. 

С одобрения Дерека и Дима, отец кое-что рассказал мистеру Ардженту о Марго и ее роли суррогатной матери. Точно не могу сказать, как он на это отреагировал, но звонить не перестал. А в один прекрасный день пригласил ее в парк на прогулку. 

Пойти одним им не удалось. Будущие родители, аки зорки соколы, все время находились в пределах видимости, чем невероятно раздражали и ведьму, и охотника. Спустя минут пятнадцать после эдакой прогулки под ненавязчивым конвоем, мистер Арджент предложил Дереку и Стайлзу просто прогуляться вместе с ними. Я когда об этом узнал, долго смеялся – стоило только представить выражение лица моего братца, когда к нему обратился охотник со словами – а давайте прогуляемся вместе. 

И вот как-то совершенно незаметно наступил сентябрь, а вместе с ним и школа. Все потихоньку устаканивалось – учеба постепенно расставила и упорядочила нашу жизнь, перемежаясь с тренировками, о которых, к несчастью, не забыл отец. Все как в армии – ранний подъем, пробежка, завтрак, школа, лакросс, а потом вечерние истязания. Я попытался было заикнуться о личной жизни, но мне ответили, что в сводное время – сколько угодно, плюс воскресенье. И мистер Арджент с ним согласился. Спелись, называется. Вот только где его взять, это свободное время?

Отец так и не рассказал Дереку о том, что сам является альфой – и мне запретил. Сказал, что это теперь не важно. Вот только как-то незаметно получилось, что стая моего брата теперь слушалась «дядюшку Питера» - это его все стали так называть с легкой руки Лидии. А Дерек словно бы и не замечал этого. Правда потом я узнал, что это было не так. Он просто решил смириться с тем, что его дядя старше и опытнее. Теперь мы оба учились у отца, как управлять стаей - все было не так просто, как казалось на первый взгляд. 

Незаметно пролетели еще полгода – наступил канун Рождества. Марго к этому времени стала нервной, постоянно язвила и огрызалась. И неудивительно – ей скоро рожать. Дим радовался, что сам ребенка не вынашивает – как он сам выразился – он бы просто не выдержал такого количества позитива. Он и Дерек на цыпочках ходили вокруг ведьмы, стараясь предугадать любое ее желание, чем она беззастенчиво пользовалась. 

А в одно прекрасно утро у Марго начались схватки. Хорошо, что мама заранее обо всем побеспокоилась – уже через полчаса к дому подъехала машина скорой помощи и отвезла ведьму в госпиталь. А мы все дружно собрались и тоже поехали туда. И что самое интересное, в приемном покое нас уже ждали Эллисон и мистер Арджент. 

Забавно было наблюдать, как ходят кругами Дерек и Дим. Они постоянно оглядывались на палату, где сейчас рождался их сын. 

\- Успокойтесь, - заговорила, наконец, мама. Видимо и у нее в глазах начало мельтешить от их постоянного хождения. – Все будет хорошо. Женщины веками рожали до вас – и будут после. Сядьте! От вас уже голова кругом идет.

\- Я… А если что-то пойдет не так?! – заламывал пальцы Дим. – Что, если…

\- Стайлз! Все. Будет. Хорошо. Поверь мне, - мама усаживает Дима между шерифом и Дереком. – Успокойся. Ваше волнение может отрицательно сказаться на Марго, - ложь, конечно, но оправданная. Я как-то подслушал ее разговор с ведьмой. Так вот, Марго сказала, что как только сформировалась связь между вторым отцом и ребенком, все негативные проявления прекратились. А гонять будущих родителей она почитала своим долгом – чтобы жизнь медом не казалась. Мне это было очень знакомо, поэтому не стал вмешиваться.

Время тянулось, словно резиновое. На часы я не смотрел – но казалось, что прошла вечность. Мы с Эллисон в обнимку сидели на диванчике и молчали. Не хотелось говорить. Мы просто ощущали друг друга, знали, что не одни – прекрасное чувство. 

Я потихоньку наблюдал за лучшим другом и его парой. Напряжение, исходившее от них, было, фактически, видимым, но они хорошо держались. Дерек иногда аккуратно брал Дима за руку, едва заметно сжимая пальцы, давая понять, что все обойдется, все будет хорошо – просто потому, что иначе и быть не может! И столько нежности и любви было в этих незатейливых действиях, что я невольно залюбовался. Теперь я точно знал, что все у них будет хорошо.

А потом я попытался немножко ослабить эмоциональную защиту – не знаю, что мне в голову ударило. Самые разные эмоции накатили со всех сторон, словно волны, но я постарался сосредоточиться на Марго. И у меня получилось. Страха не было – ведьма не боялась, она твердо была уверена в успехе. 

\- Они там очень долго, - услышал я шепот Дима.

\- Все идет хорошо, - тихо произнес я, прикрыв глаза. – Я чувствую. Не беспокойтесь – уже скоро.

И правда – буквально через десять минут вышел доктор и сказал, что роды прошли на редкость успешно. И Маргарита и малыш чувствуют себя хорошо. Вот тут-то и начался ажиотаж полнейший – все были до ушей рады и старались хоть как-то это выразить. 

Через пару дней Марго и маленького позволили забрать из больницы. Я еще тогда заметил, что ведьма как-то странно посматривает на ребенка, но не обратил на это внимания. Впрочем, скоро все разъяснилось.

А пока мы ждали выписки Маргариты, дома шли ожесточенные бои за право дать имя ребенку. Дим все еще настаивал на том, чтобы назвать сына Аскольдом, но Дерек зверски противился. Так бы и продолжалось, если бы отец не заметил, что вынашивала ребенка Марго – может, стоит поинтересоваться ее мнением? Это как-то отрезвило спорщиков, и они отправились в госпиталь – выяснять, какое же имя предложит ведьма. Как выяснилось потом, она тоже была невероятно оригинальной в подборе имени. Я, например, просто не могу представить, что назову своего сына Ангусом. Это выше моего понимания. 

Выход из ситуации, как ни странно, нашел мистер Арджент. Он предложил написать понравившиеся имена на листочках и сложить их в коробочку, а затем довериться Его Величество Случаю. 

Сказано – сделано! Мальчика назвали Александром – как выяснилось, это имя предложила Эрика. И я очень ей благодарен, поскольку Аскольда или Ангуса я бы просто не вынес – а как бы потом пришлось малышу, я вообще молчу!

Малыш Сандер был очень беспокойным ребенком – он не спал ночами, заставляя родителей поочередно таскать его на руках. Теперь и без перевоплощений мой братец обзавелся красными глазами – уже от недосыпа. Кстати сказать, он теперь прописался в нашем доме – хорошо, что дом большой, и места хватило всем. 

Марго кормила малыша грудью, наотрез отказавшись от молочных смесей, сказала, что так полезней. Искусственное вскармливание, конечно, удобнее, но натурального продукта не заменит. Ну а мама помогала ей как могла – показала, как правильно пеленать, делать массаж, купать – да много чего еще. Этого не избегли и молодые папочки. Они постоянно находились рядом с сыном. Их связь ослабла, но так и не исчезла, поэтому они всегда знали, что малышу нужно. Удобно, с одной стороны.

И знаете еще что? Крис Арджент изъявил желание стать крестным отцом Сандера. Все были очень ошарашены этим заявлением, но отказываться не стали – раз в кои-то веки охотник станет крестным отцом оборотня. Это было событие – скажу я вам. А крестной матерью Стайлз попросил стать Лидию. Никогда не видел эту девушку такой взбудораженной – она радовалась, как ребенок. 

И вот теперь я сижу на пороге своего дома жду, когда же закончится праздник, устроенный в честь крестин. И мне отчего-то грустно.

\- Что случилось? – из дома выходит отец и присаживается рядом на ступеньку. – Там все празднуют.

\- Не знаю, - пожимаю плечами в ответ. – Грустно стало – вот и вышел воздухом подышать.

\- Поделишься? 

\- А чем делиться? – хмыкаю в ответ. – Сам ведь ничего не понимаю. Вроде все хорошо, но…

\- Чувствуешь себя лишним? 

\- Есть немного.

\- А еще ревнуешь, - припечатывает он, наконец.

\- Что? Ревную? Кого? – о чем он говорит? 

\- Как кого? Стайлза, конечно, - говорит он, как ни в чем не бывало. – Теперь у него на первом месте семья – сын и Дерек. А ты остался, как бы, не у дел, да?

\- Не знаю, честно, может и так, - глупо врать тому, кто может слышать ложь. – Это пройдет?

\- Со временем, - кивает он. – Ты ведь не только друг Дима, но еще и альфа стаи – ты чувствуешь ответственность за него. И это хорошо. 

\- Странно все это – непривычно. А вдруг я не справляюсь?

\- Ты уже справился, Скотт. Может тебе и недостает опыта, но…

\- У меня есть ты, - заканчиваю я за него. 

\- Правильно, - смеется он. – И не только я – все мы.

\- Знаешь, что мне сказала Марго? - решил я поделиться с отцом. – Насчет Сандера? Я еще тогда заметил, когда их из больницы выписывали – она как-то странно на него смотрела. В общем, малыш будет не только рожденным оборотнем, но и ведьмаком. Так странно получилось, что верлеопарды не могут перенять эту способность, поэтому ведьмы и рожают первого ребенка от обычных людей. 

\- Ну, - задумчиво протянул он. – Это значит, что она задержится в городе надолго.

\- Это точно, - хмыкаю я. – Особенно если учесть ее интерес к отцу Эллисон. Вот уж никогда бы не подумал.

\- Чужая душа – потемки. Если честно, то я предполагал что-то в этом роде, - он неопределенно машет рукой.

\- Эллисон на отца в обиде, - пожаловался я. – Она считает, что он предает память матери.

\- И такое случается. Ничего – пройдет время, и все встанет на свои места. Ты выбрал себе хорошую пару.

\- Знаю, - киваю в ответ. – Я видел ее – ну, тогда, когда стал альфой. А еще маму, Дима и тебя. Я защищал вас. Правда, я не помнил, кто вы. Знаешь, так странно, - делюсь я. – Мой зверь был черной масти, а сам я - белой. 

\- Это очень редкий окрас, - говорит отец, а я чувствую его недоумение – я ведь раньше молчал об этом. – Магия так решила. 

\- Да, теперь я могу на снегу спать - и меня не заметят. Вот только снег у нас бывает раз в сто лет, если не реже, - смеюсь. А вы бы не смеялись?

\- Дело не в этом. У тебя особенная судьба, - говорит он.

\- Ага. Быть свахой сначала для мамы, а потом и для лучшего друга, - фыркаю, а звук такой, словно кота водой облили.

\- Ну, у тебя хорошо получилось, - усмехается он в ответ. – Может, в будущем откроешь брачное агентство?

\- О да! Всю жизнь мечтал быть свахой. Мне и вас было достаточно - с лихвой! – отмахиваюсь, а сам смотрю на первые звезды, зажегшиеся на небосклоне.

\- Вы чего тут сидите, мальчики? – на пороге появилась мама. Она сегодня очень красивая – она, конечно же, всегда красивая, но сегодня - особенно. Ей идет бирюзовый.

\- Да так – разговариваем, - отзываюсь я. 

\- Идемте в дом, - улыбается она. – Только вас и ждем.

Поднимаемся и идем за ней. Что-то не так, я чувствую – предвкушение витает в воздухе. А еще отец как-то странно улыбается. Что происходит? Что я опять пропустил?

Все уже собрались в гостиной – Джексон и Лидия стоят в обнимку и умиляются, глядя на Дима и Дерека, тетешкающих Сандера. Мистер Арджент о чем-то беседует с шерифом, а Эллисон, Эрика и Айзек с Бойдом что-то бурно обсуждают, отойдя в дальний угол комнаты. 

\- У нас небольшое объявление! – вдруг заговаривает мама. Они стоят с Питером, держась за руки, а мне в душу забирается непонятное волнение. – Мы хотели рассказать позже, но если уж все собрались – то и откладывать смысла нет.

\- В нашем семействе ожидается пополнение! – торжественно объявляет отец, а сам улыбается, как чеширский кот – до ушей.

\- Что?! – Господи, что у меня с голосом? – У вас будет ребенок?!

Мне кажется, или это, действительно, что-то выпало у меня из рук? Наверняка, это было шампанское.

«К счастью!!!» - раздаются крики вокруг. Но я с ними не согласен. Свахой быть трудно, но еще труднее быть нянькой.

 

Конец.


End file.
